


The Devil’s Curse (BNHA)

by Toxic_Overlord29



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attraction, Character Death, Crazy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Overlord29/pseuds/Toxic_Overlord29
Summary: Izuku was born quirkless, the news of this made him and his mother lose hope of him becoming a hero. Izuku felt the world around him was judging him and his actions as he even felt like an outcast. Didn't help when your so called friends bully and torture you for your misfortune. But with a drastic last resort Inko calls in a favor from her past. With the help of DeadPool, Izuku could finally have the chance to achieve the dream he always wanted to do. Save people and kick bad guys butt...maybe blood and dead bodies here and there to add the cherry on top.Read as Izuku starts from nothing and soon progresses to be the bad ass warrior he was meant to be. Having the super solider serum plus a Healing Factor is one hell of a combination. To top it off being the grandson of Wade Wilson A.K.A DeadPool does have it's benefits.Inko does have a military background in Spec Ops Anti-Terrorist/Assassin. Code name:Green sparrow
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-B & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Listen, I'm sorry to inform you but you won't be able to become a Hero you want to be...you're quirkless son."

Five-year old Izuku's heart dropped along with his favorite All Might action figure, that was once clutched hard against his chest. Quirkless? He looked between his mother and the doctor who said that devastating word. All because of an extra joint in his foot?

_'So what! I'm not quirkless. I'm not quirkless. I'm not quirkless....quirkless?'_

He repeated that phrase in his head all the way home, the rain was pounding hard against his window as he kept replaying the doctors words in his head.

_'I'm not quirkless.'_

Inko was listening to the radio that was featuring All Might in a pod cast. I'm not... right? He turned his head towards his mother who was watching him from her Seat with the rear view mirror. "M-Mother...C-Can I b-be a hero too?" He immediately received an answer from his mother as she sobbed into her drivers wheel, ignoring the green light and the honking cars behind her. Izuku heart was stabbed at her actions because they sure did spoke louder than words.

_____________________________________

**  
Months later**

"Aww look who it is, Deku! Deku the useless kid!"

His so called best friend Katsuki Bakugou already had his quirk, **"explosion"** , and had started calling him Deku after he found out Izuku couldn't or didn't have the manifestation of a quirk, Bakugou and the other kids in the group would tease and pick on the poor freckle face boy. After school that day, Izuku went home and asked his mother what she thought... Inko had looked at her child with a cold lifeless stare and gave a small thin frown as she spoke.

"Useless?. You aren't useless unless you really are, are you Izuku? Are you just a waste of space?"

Izuku was confused by the coldness in his Mother's voice. He shouldn't be surprised after all his mother has been acting differently ever since they came back from the Doctors office. She would ignore him and occasionally forget to make food or wash his clothes for him and not to mention she would also drink heavy amounts of Alcohol throughout the day. His small voice was conflicted as he squeaked his reply out. 

"I'm not useless! I can do great things!"

His Mother did not look convinced and rather annoyed at him.

"Like what? You're practically already just an average kid, your part of that 10% of the population without a quirk...give it up Izuku you're just wasting your time and my fucking time at that as well"

Izuku was shocked at his mom. His throat seized up, not letting him speak anymore, suddenly terrified of his mother's actions. He had never heard that tone of voice from his mother, even when he would act up at school before. Izuku's body trembled as he stayed frozen in his place. Despite how much he wanted to run back to his room, the threatening thick aura around his mother kept him glued in his spot, terrified to move away.

Shakily, he grabbed ahold of his spork, even with is lack of appetite. He feared if he did or said anything out of line in this moment his mother would scold him again. So he didn't speak again not even looking her way.

Inko dismissed Izuku from the table as soon as she saw his plate was empty of his greens. He was quick to to excuse himself and darted back to his room.

Inko's whole body was tense. She hadn't the slightest idea where that tone and anger came from, she started to slowly over these past couple of weeks felt like giving up on doing her job at being a mother. She shook her thoughts away and gathered up the dishes and finished cleaning up the kitchen/Table before heading to bed. Before she falls asleep she picked up a picture off the dresser, it was a younger version of her and a green haired man holding each other in loving arms, with a sigh, she threw the picture hard against the wall shattering the glass and destroying the frame. Her cries were muffled underneath the blankets as she punched her pillow in anger.

____________________________________

**Grocery store, weeks later**

Izuku walked around the fruit and vegetable area picking up the various items on his mother's list, checking the labels to make sure he picked the right thing even though he could barely read. He could hear the other children whining and crying about not getting the things they wanted, he saw mothers having nervous breakdowns and single fathers ready to lay a smackdown when they get home. Izuku wasn't paying attention as he picked the wrong items and placed them in the basket he became distracted at the events around him.

"Put that back." A familiar voice demanded in a very low tone, his body frozen in place.

Slowly but surely he turned around and look down to the offending object in his hand. "That is not on the list I gave you" He stared at the semi-circular, green, rigid stick in his tiny hand.

Inko shook her head, re controlling her anger. "The label says Celery, Izuku please read and go over the list again before you pick the wrong things that we don't need."

"I'm sorry mother please forgive me, I became distracted.....I'm at fault." He said almost automatically as if he was programmed to say it.

"it's fine...just finish here and I will be in the bread aisle, meet me there when you're done."

Izuku took a quick glance at his mother's tired expression, before nodding and heading back to the task he was assigned.

"Yes mother"

"Remember check over the list again!" She called out as she was making her way to the other side of the store.

Minutes passed by as he had managed to finish the fruit and vegetable part of the list and now onto meeting his mother, Izuku wandered down the cereal and snack aisle as He stared in anticipation all around him. He loved cereal, but lately instead of buying his favorite All Might brand they switched over to the great value brand. The taste was not all that different but it was not the same as the cool colors and marshmallows his previous favorite cereal had. Not to mention his mother has been buying less and less junk food and switched over to more healthy foods such as greens and fruits.

"I wonder where the bread aisle is.."

"OUCH!"

Izuku wasn't paying attention, he didn't realize he bumped into another kid who was crouched over on the ground. To be fair a five year old pushing a large cart was very difficult to even see or maneuver. He pushed the cart to the side and went to help the person. Boy was he gonna regret it.

"What is your problem! Can't you see where you're going you idiot" The taller kid smacked Izuku's helping hand out the way. He stood over Izuku by a couple of inches, he looked angry as the green haired boy who backed away a little.

"Well aren't you gonna apologize? Go on!"

"I-I'm s-sorry..." he mumbled out.

"What kind of wack apology is that, SPEAK UP!" The boy approached him, but was halted by the entrance of another presence. A girl who looked like a female version of the boy.........twins.

"Hey Mike what are yelling on about?" She came over to her brother, not noticing the smaller child near them. Her brother gestured over towards a nervous Izuku who was shaking on the spot.

"This dude hit me with his cart, practically running over my foot and barely even apologize for it, what kind of crap is that!" His sister groaned and looked over towards Izuku, she noticed his worn out clothes and tired look, scruffy messy green hair and tacky shoes.

She grimaced at the sight of him.

"Are you some homeless kid? You do realize you must have money or at least a guardian with you?" Her ignorance coming out as her brother instigated with his "yeahs".

"Wha....I don't have money but my mother does."

"Oh really? Where is she then? I don't see anyone else around? Did she abandoned you? I mean look at you, you look dirty and I think that sour smell is coming off from you" She continue on with her roast, feeling satisfied when Izuku put his head down looking ready to cry.

"Yeah! Do you even have a quirk? Because we do!" Mike raises his hand up and created small winds generating around his palm as his sister did the same but a small snow came from hers. Izuku was astonished at the display of their amazing quirks, he felt envious as they did a few more tricks. Not long they finished their performance act.

"So let me see your quirk? If you have one then maybe we can forgive you and ignore your low class self" they both sad in unison, Eyeing the boy up and down.

Izuku just stood there quietly. He didn't know what to do or say ignoring the sounds around him and the artificial light beaming down upon him. He felt trapped in a well, dark and smelly with no way out. The pounding of water drowning him as the cries of his inner demons calling out to him. He clutched his pockets and lowered his head down his eyes shut tight.

With a final strained he utter the words he was searching for.

"I'm sorry but I was born quirkless, please forgive me and my careless actions."

The twins look at one another and back to a Izuku and back to themselves. A laughter from the two rang throughout the aisle and store. Tears sprung down there face as they were pushing each other playfully.

"Y-you..don't have a quirk"

" **HAHAHA** , I freaking knew you were an outcast!"

Izuku couldn't hold it in anymore, his tears came crashing down upon him like a tsunami. He covered his face shielding himself from the mean people. He tried to push away with the cart but hands on his shoulder stopped him in his place. He turned around and was met with wide evil grins.

"Where do you think you're going? Aren't you gonna apologize!"

"But..I already did"

"No no. You have to mean it, people like you who are low class in poverty and on top of that quirkless are an embarrassment on society. My Daddy says so and it's people like you that make it hard for all of us to live and progress." The girl pushed Izuku into the cart knocking the boy to the ground, he scraped his arm on the sharp metal edge of the wheel guard. He felt a kick to his stomach as the brother came in and delivered a stomp on the poor boy's chest. The air in his lungs was knocked out as Izuku struggled to breath. Izuku tried to roll over and get away but felt a harsh slap across the face, cold wind bashed against his skin. The sting against his cheek was too much to bare as more several slaps followed in suit. Izuku couldn't believe he was getting beat up in a public arena. He tried to scream but his jaws were shut tight as frost was building across mouth.

"Next time just die when you decide to run over someone's foot you waste of space" Mike brought his fist up. Ready to bring it down into Izuku's face but before he could he felt his wrist being snatched up as he was yanked away harshly. A very angry Inko held the boy up in the air as his face was met with hers.

"Who the fuck think you are **hitting my child huh?"** She growled in his face, he tried to struggle out of her grip and in desperation he even tried to hit her with his other fist but it was caught in a death grip. She slammed Mike against the cereal display stand. the boys back cracked as she slammed him again and finally to the floor harshly. His sister took off calling out to her parent's and for help.

"P-Please...Stop..he started it." The boy cried out.

Inko became enraged as she slapped the poor boy harshly across the face, again and again she unleashed her furry and stress against her sons attacker. She kept going and going as Mike became dazed and worn out. Inko was ready to deliver another blow until Izuku hugged his mother from behind.

**"MOM PLEASE STOP!!"**

Inko came out of her trance. Looking down at a bruised boy that was attacking her son, his face swollen and red. She looked over to a terrified but worry Izuku and listening to the shouts from behind. Her instincts kicked in, Collecting her purse she scooped up her son and darted for the exit.

**"MOM! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE ARE GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE!"**

**"PIPED DOWN IZUKU AND SHUT UP, THAT PUNK RICH KID DESERVES IT!"**

Izuku became quiet as his mother shoved him into the car. She speed off not even buckling the boy in his seat, she ran a couple of red lights in the process of heading home. Izuku was a little scared and confused. He never thought his mother would hit someone else's child or even having the strength to do it. The look on her face was almost animalistic as she discipline the boy with her furious slaps. Izuku noticed his mother's tense posture and heavy breathing as she was doing sharp turns and speeding over the speed limit. He tried to call out to her.

"Mother"

No answer, only the engine roaring as the speed picked up.

"Mother....mother... **MOTHER**!"

"Izuku, please I have headache what do you want?"

Inko finally acknowledges her son, looking through the rear view mirror she could see the worry across his freckled face. Her anxiety was calming down the more she looked into his green lovely eyes that looked all too familiar to her.

"I-I...are you ok?" The boy questioned with pleading eyes. She looked over to his swollen cheek and sighed.

"Izuku you need to stand up for self more often, I won't always be there to bail you out" His mother changing the subject "especially when it comes to snobby arrogant assholes who think their superior in this society because of their status"

She came to a parking lot near their apartment and parked the car in the far side. She shifted in her seat to turn around and face her son. Who looked ready to cry again.

"And stop with damn tears, never cry in front of others you must be strong in front of them......do it on your own time" she wipes his tears away, she didn't want to admit it but seeing him cry broke her heart. In truth she was mainly to blame for it, she hasn't been the best parent she could be. But she's trying her hardest even when facing herdemons.

"I'm sorry....Mother" He held her hand, their fingers interlocked as Izuku climbed over to give her an awkward hug, the tension between them settled down for now.

"It's ok....I....love.....you Izuku" those words were foreign in her mouth but she meant it, in her own weird cruel way she did love and always had loved her son.

____________________________________

**With Inko 2 days later on the patio**

_'Time sure does go by fast'_

Inko looked out and enjoyed the moonlight view, having drown her sixth beer she wonders how she ended up like this. She remembered her traumatic past living with her old folks, how her mom would do her best to make sure she lived a normal life and her father would beat the living crap out of her if she didn't become the woman he wanted her to be. Didn't help either when she came from a military/Mercenary background also, she was always the rebellious girl who did what she wanted and she relished the old feeling of it.

Inko was well aware of the fact that it was a huge risk if details of her past were to be found out by her son. But she had promised herself, that she would tell him one of these days during the time she was pregnant with him.. and if she could help it, she would always keep her promises. She wanted to be a mother that was always honest with her child; no matter what. Until the day they found out he was quirkless.

Inko held a small smile as she slung over the railing. "Mm, I really fucked that up didn't i." She said to the moon. "I couldn't be the loving mother I was meant to be huh?"

_'I was supposed to be his hope and guide him along the right path, he was supposed to be my redemption...how can I redeem myself'_

She questioned fearfully in her thoughts. Her grip on the Metal railing tightening as her hand trembled slightly. A nervous sweatdrop appearing on her forehead as she bit down on her lower lip.

_'How.. H-How could a child ever accept the fact that their mother used to be an assassin..? A.. murderer..!'_ And with that thought, Inko had swiftly reached her breaking point as tears immediately started to drip from her eyes and she sharply sucked in air through her teeth as she slammed her fists down onto the metal railing.

The loud sound of bending metal echoed throughout the area.. Her green locks casting a shadow over her eyes as her teeth were gritted and tears trails were already apparent on her cheeks. "H-How.. How could I e-ever hope for him to become the man I need him to be in this world without a quirk...this is my fucking fault?" She whimpered out as she then started to quietly sob while bringing her left hand over her mouth; sorrow taking over her emotions in the blink of an eye.

She fell to her knees and pressed her forehead against the bars. Her right hand planting itself on the floor. "I-I.....I c-can't bear the thought of him hating me for it..! Looking at me like I'm a monster....I hate it" She cursed at the top of her lungs as she then reared her right fist back and plunge it into the ground, the cement cracked and shattered like glass.

"Relax Inko, breath just breath...Inner peace." She sniffled once more as the bottom of her left palm came up to wipe away the tears from her eyes and cheeks as she slowly stood back up on her feet. _'Suck it up woman.. You can't keep these secrets away from him forever..it's time to prepare him..'_ She internally sighed as she then reached the door to enter back inside..

She quietly groaned as she then sat down on the couch and leaned back against it. Her head resting over the top edge as she gazed blankly at the ceiling above. _'I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive the person that I am Izuku.. Please..'_ She prayed in her head as she gulped down another round of beer.

Pulling out her wallet she took an old picture she remembered all too well.

Her old uniform, their she stood decked out in her old combat gear. She missed those days but the past was the past.

All of the haunting past came back to her. The people she Tortured, killed and mangled to death beyond mercy.... they were all troubled individuals who were nothing but lowlifes, wife beaters, traitors, war criminals.. and killers themselves. People who were scum on this beautiful Earth. Inko was trained from a very young age by her father to be the perfect soldier she could be, learning to fight and handle weapons ranging from pistols to AR's at the young age of 5. She indeed had a very simple quirk that allowed her to manipulate small objects and bring said objects towards her...but that was not all. She had other abilities from her father's genes...she hated it but it did become useful on the field.

Looking at a different photo she held a small frown. It was her and her father from a very long time ago during a hunting trip back In Canada.

There were many powerful people in the world who held complete authority.. And she was the executor that delivered their justice. well, that was a long time ago before she retired and left that career. She had no right thinking her child was useless. If he wanted to still be a hero by god he had ever right and she will help him achieve that. Just like how she was trained.

Her old...former teammates knew she got what she wanted no matter what it took...and she will make Izuku a perfect Hero in this world even if she had to unburied her past.

After all, being a former Anti-Terrorist Spec Ops/ Assassin. Code name: Green Sparrow,

Nothing escaped Inko.

"Alright starting tomorrow i will train him to be a force reckoned with but....I'm going to need some help" Pulling out her phone she dialed a number she didn't think she ever need too but she didn't have a choice. She needed his guidance on the situation.

____________________________________

**Next Day**

"Diiiinnnggg Doooonnnggg...Diiinngg"

"MOTHER I GOT THE DOOR!" Izuku yelled out as his little legs ran over to open the door.

"Hello young man." A towering male said, Izuku looked over his appearance. Hard scar faced, Brown thick beard and a wild brown hairstyle. He was built like All Might as his Long sleeved hugged his huge muscles and not to mention the combat pants he wore. Izuku held a mix of awe and fear of the stranger. He was at a loss of words as he shuffled in his spot.

"Izuku don't be rude and say hello to your grandfather" Inko growled, coming up behind her child.

Izuku came out of his daydreaming upon hearing what his mother said. She called this mysterious man his grandfather but wait that is impossible! Izuku had once asked his mother about her grandparents and she said that both of them had died in a house fire a long time ago.

"So... this is your son." The man said, looking at Izuku curiously.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Inko asked her clueless son.

"Is it true that he is my grandfather and he's your dad?" Izuku asked, looking at his mother in disbelief.

Inko looked at her son. At first on instinct she was going to deny it, but that would be going against the purpose of him here.

"Yes.....He is my father." Inko sighed into her hand.

"Wow I have a grandpa..." Izuku gasped in utter disbelief.

"How about we sit down at the table and talk about this more and get to introduce ourselves more" The man said bringing his hands up in surrender. "I don't think it's wise for me to be out like those for too long."

"Sure, come on in...." Inko said after a moment of pause, allowing him inside, before she closed the door she scanned the area before closing it.

____________________________________

"I see..." He nodded. "being born quirkless is a really big issue in today's society...must suck ass being you"

"Yeah..." Inko sighed.

That made Izuku look at his mother with surprise, and a little hurt. But wait the most important piece of information was left out.

"Wait, what's your name?" Izuku asked in curiosity eyeing the man who sat with crossed arms.

"Oh crap where are my manners, yes, my name is Wade Wilson, nice to meet you finally after all these years" Wade smiled at his grandson.

"So my mother's real name is Inko Wilson. That sounds cool!" He was bouncing up and down in his seat much to his mother's annoyance.

"Yeah I guess it was before she ran off and decided she knew what was best for her" Wade grumbled as he looked over to annoyed Inko.

"We'll maybe if my shitty excuse of a father wasn't so controlling!" She shot back leaning forward in her seat.

"Wait....are you two on bad terms?" Izuku question as he looked between mother and father. The tension in the air became thick and hard to breath for the little boy.

"Yeah daughter tell him if we are on bad terms would ya after all you kept the truth from him all this time anyways " Wade Leaned back in his chair, enjoying the jasmine tea he was served. Being the smug asshole he was known for.

"The truth?" Izuku mumbled out as his mother groaned loudly. She grabbed Izuku's attention as she began to speak.

"Izuku, remember I told you my parents died in a fire and I was sent off to an orphanage where I grew up there and how I met your father at work?"

The boy nodded

"Well that was a lie I made up, the truth is I grew up in a hardcore family, my mother was a Recon sniper in the Japanese military and your grandfather is mercenary for the highest bidder. I was part of a Spec Ops team designed by the major world leaders, we were used as tools in order to kill and save people in tragic dangers behind the scenes. That is where I met your father who was squad leader in my division, after serving for years with him we fell in love and retired, leaving that life behind. Moving away from the conflict we decided to start a family of our own until when your Father......" Inko paused trying her best to hold the tears back as she continued on. "Your father Died in a car crash by a drunk driver, he was impaled by a metal stake at the bottom of the cliffhe drove off of .....that was 2 months before you were born."

"I guess all this time I blamed myself for his death since I begged him to buy me some food that day....and when I found out you didn't have his quirk or any power in general I felt useless as a mother... I never saw the potential in you first." She looked up to her son who was crying by this point, he wiped his tears away quickly. "So I will help you achieve your dream at becoming a hero....starting with him" she pointed to her father without looking his way.

"Yes, just like your mother I will train you to be force reckoned with starting with the...S.S.S plus H.F." Wade answered for her.

"The S.S.S and H.F?" Izuku repeated after him, never hearing of it before.

"It's an ability I have and so will you when you are ready." Wade said, a slight grin.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. He would have a power like his grandfather? But how? He didn't know quirks or power could be passed to people.

"But the doctors said I'm quirkless and also I didn't think you can give someone a quirk!" Izuku said, making Wade burst with laughter.

"Well yes you can pass quirks around but mine is not considered a quirk in that factor."

"Huh!?" Izuku said in total surprise, his young mind was being overloaded with all this new information.

"Let me explain it to you..." Wade began. "Before quirks started to show up, many world power governments created super soldiers to fight for their countries as champions. I was one of them... sort of, I was 19 when I was diagnosed with cancer and at the time they gave me a super soldier serum plus I had a natural healing ability in my genes that gave me a superior healing factor, back then we were called mutants but that changed into Quirks as time went on."

"What is your power like?" Izuku ask, eager to know.

"Well, first off I have a healing factor, I'm immune to most foreign chemicals, disease immunity, telepathic immunity, superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, agility. I'm skilled in martial arts and I can speak up to 10 different languages fluently and also a master assassin and my favorite one is extended longevity...meaning I'm old as fuck, I think I'm now 180 years old now...yep I've been around for a long time....and I think that's all the author could think of for the moment" He finished with a big smile giving a thumbs up.

Izuku's mouth hung open after hearing what his grandfather can do with his power and not to mention how old he was....he still looked young as hell. And not to mentioned... The author? Who was that?

"That explains many things... why mother is always upset and depressed...how the presence of my father is not truely here...and I have a grandfather that my mother has a bad history with..." Izuku began mumbling to himself as he was mentally writing down all this information In his mind.

"Is he always like that?" Wade said, looking at Inko in concern.

"Yes, sometimes..." Inko sighed. "Izuku, you are mumbling again....Shut up with it."

That made Izuku stop his own mumbling.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized quickly. "But...does that mean my mom has the same ability as you?"

"You see, your grandmother to be honest was a one night stand but after she told me she was carrying your mother's older brother I decided to settle down and later on the way your mother came along. Anyways your mother did acquire my super strength and speed but a weaker version of my regeneration ability plus her quirk that she was already born with...I guess the mixture of your grandmother's genes couldn't handle my D.N.A or something like that....so kind of but a weaker version like mine"

"I see..." Izuku nodded. "But why does mom hate you"

"Because growing up he calls training and discipline a fucking beat down not to mentioned he was never around growing up and forced me to join the military against my will!" Inko said, glaring at her father.

"Inko, listen..." Wade began, but she wasn't having it.

"I know what you did to my mother and brother" Inko said darkly. "You trained my brother to death and abused my mother if she would interfere, not to mention you slept around and left her alone In her own misery you bastard!"

"I-I can't take that back but I know what I was unforgivable and I'm sorry...." He nodded in realization of his past actions.

"My fucking brother, your own son became a alcoholic and killed himself during that fucking mission you took him on! Mother even tried to kill you but your tactics were also forced on me to be a monster like you...luckily she convinced you to let me join the military instead of becoming a mercenary like you," Inko shouted across the table.

"You don't think I know what I've done to y'all. I admit I was not the best father you had or ever will but I did what I did to make sure you were the best you could be. My actions I thought were great but I know I fucked up...I admit that..losing your brother was hard for me too and I took my anger out on you...I felt like a failure and you were my way out but Even I failed you...your mother....she's gone and you're all I have left of her. I truly did love you all...I was just blinded by my own pride and turmoil" Wade paused letting his words set in. "You didn't just call me to help your child Inko...you called me so you wouldn't turn out like me didn't you?"

Inko finally let her tears go, she cried into her arm as Wade moved around the table to wrap his arms around her. He hasn't seen her in over 10 years and she looked so much like her mother. He patted her back as she clung onto him for dear life. Crying into his embrace of how fucked up their relationship was. She didn't want to admit it but her father was the only person she could rely on no matter what.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Could you train me?" Izuku asked without hesitation as he witnessed the argument before him.

Both Inko and Wade choked on their own breath upon hearing that, as they broke apart.

"I always dreamed about becoming a hero, but I know it would be hard if don't have a quirk or ability. Even the kids at school pick on me about my false dream and bully me for it!" Izuku said, remembering his beating from Bakugou and his gang.

"Why do you want to become a hero so much?" Wade asked him.

"I want to help people in need and take out evil at the source." Izuku simply and honestly answered.

"To become a hero you must sacrifice many things, your life, your family, and even everything you love. Do you really want to do that?" Wade said. "Many heroes do dangerous jobs but their public figures looking for glory and getting big fat paycheck in the end and trust me I know. Some heroes you see on T.V. Are not real heroes more like people putting on act for their on facade that people eat up kid."

Izuku let his words sink in his mind, did he want to die and sacrifice his life? Heroes are more public figures? His mother was a special force agent? His grandfather was a mercenary? And he wanted to be like All Might. But he knew he couldn't be like him, he wanted to be deeper into the criminal world.

"...When I think about it, being a hero would be awesome and cool." Izuku admitted after he'd gathered his thoughts a minute later. It would be badass when a villian attacked he would be first on the scene. Rounding up villains, giving autographs and waiting for the next job. and I know most heroes only do it for money and fame which is not always bad unless you're an arrogant punk".

"I always wanted to be a hero that people can rely on." He continued, looking down to his palms. "Even when the doctor told me I wasn't likely going to develop a Quirk. Even when my mother cried when I asked her if I could still be a hero without one. Even when my classmates mocked me for aiming so high when there was nothing special about me. I..."

It was here that Inko looked away in shame for what she had said to her son, never knowing that it hurt him deeply.

Izuku's fists clenched and looked straight into the green eyes of his grandfather, his conviction becoming strong. " I always wanted to be a hero that would rush out in the scene at first call but that's not enough, I want to strike at the source of the crime and end it before it causes major havoc. I want to make a real difference and to do that" Izuku ran around the table to the other two.

" I want to be Hero but one that has nothing bound by him, I want to destroy these villains and not give them another chance at committing a crime again...I want to be like you guy's the real people that did the dirty work."

Wade nodded before Izuku rushed to hug his mother and him

Inko looked up to her father for a long moment before turning to look at Izuku and see his hopeful eyes. She had heard his resolution to become his own hero. She had failed him once when she didn't think he could become a hero. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Well then let us help you get there then"

____________________________________

"Thank you for....coming through" Inko was outside with her father as they both held a four loco in their hands. After Izuku went to bed they stayed in the living room catching up to date with each other's lives.

"No problem....it's the least I can do after everything I put you through" Wade mumbles the last part as he chugged down his remaining beer.

"So how are we going to do this?I mean training him at least...I don't want him to be a mercenary father...that will really fuck him up when money is involved." Inko looked with pleading eyes to her dad. She didn't want Izuku to become a complete ruthless killer unless he had no choice. But it was to late to turn back now.

"Don't worry I have an old friend that can help us" Wade looked down to his watch and at the time "well Daughter I will be back here tomorrow around 6 pm so be ready and pack your bags" With that he gave her awkward hug and turned to leave. Before he made it down the steps he felt a knife plunge deep into his neck. The pain only stung for a couple of seconds as he fell down the steps. Pulling the knife out he glared at his smirking daughter who was twirling another combat knife in her hand.

"See you tomorrow dad and oh yeah just making sure your healing factor wasn't worn out" Inko went back inside locking the door behind her and heading off to bed.

Wade picked himself off the hard floor and began walking away to his car. As he made it inside and was ready to take off he opened up his phone and made a call. After a few rings the other person on the line finally picked up.

"Hey it's me...yeah...well see here's the thing I need a favor from you....well let's just say that I have a potential candidate for your little squad.....well Gunnar my man fire up the science lab because it's time to start the project: **The Rejects** " Wade smiles widely as he fired up his engined and sped off into the night.

**"YOU BETTER NOT FUCK THIS UP AUTHOR!!"**

**"JUST SHUT UP AND READ YOUR DAMN LINES AND HOPEFULLY WE GET SOMEWHERE YOU LOUSY WORM!!!"**

_____________________________________

**Authors Notes**

I hope you guy’s enjoy the story! I have a Wattpad account, Toxic__Overlord29. Check out my other stories as well!

Also the term mutants slowly turn into quirks as the years went on since people were being born with unusual powers. Now it's look down upon in society if you're not born with one.


	2. First Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Begins! A little bonding time between Izuku and Wade while Inko starts to slowly be drawn in.

After Wade agreed to train him, he brought Izuku and his mother to his temporary home the next day. Izuku was surprised to see his grandfather snagging a country style home near a vast forest 20 miles from where they lived, but it really shouldn't be a surprise considering he was mercenary/Assassin for the highest bidder. After viewing the rooms and the display of his recent bounty's, Inko was impressed as her father seemed more organized with his stuff then he was back then. Less clutter and trash of junk food laying around as his clothes were neatly folded on one of the couches. Then Getting to the juicy part Wade revealed a training place he had secretly built in the back area. After dinner, Tacos and burritos, they began their introduction training.

Izuku had to admit his grandfather's training was completely ruthless. He couldn't move his muscles after the first day, He had no choice but to stay in bed for the following one. His grandfather had trained his young frail body to the limit. After recovering Izuku was was also trained in most forms of unarmed combat and martial arts, his young mind was being overrun with information of new and brutal behavior he slowly started to change his outlook on society.

Months later Izuku understood his grandfather meant business during their sparring matches with each other, the young boy never comes close to winning. Wade believed holding back was useless as Izuku would never learn and reach his full potential. Until one night Wade sneaked Izuku out without his mother's notice, both ended up driving to an abandoned warehouse known for wannabe thugs selling crack and sniffing each other's balls. Wade explained in real life situations you would learn more than actual planned practice unless you want to perfect a technique. Sending his grandson out too interrupt a petty drug deal, Izuku was put to the test as he handle 6 teenagers who were much taller and and a lot more stupider than he was. His small unnatural muscular body managed to subdued the teens as he bashed their heads in with rocks and torturing the remaining runaways with broken bottle glass shards, Wade was very impressed as he managed not getting killed or getting the living shit kicked out of him. He watched his grandson walk back towards him, limping and bruised up, how was he going to explain this to his daughter the next morning.

Wade also decided it was best to train Izuku with weapons and he allowed Izuku to choose his choice of weapon he wanted to use from his massive collection. Izuku wasted no time as he picked up a nice old looking shotgun named the 725FMJ and a nice looking sword, taking the boy out to his own gun range were him and his daughter also fired weapons in order to build confidence for the boy. Wade was Throwing antique glass plates in the air, Izuku readied himself as his mother helped hold him in place since the recoil will blow him back if he fired. After managing hitting 22 out of 28 Targets the adults decided to move on with sword fighting.

During training, Izuku learned something that put fear deep in his core of living. His mother is a very good fighter and overall a brute force. She would have the honor of teaching the boy Hand to Hand combat and stealth attacks which he was failing miserably as his mother also didn't held back. Occasionally she would get carried away and beat her child to a bloody pool of red but that didn't waver Izuku's determination as he pushed harder than the previous day. In a matter of weeks Izuku became skilled in maneuvering through the dark and became one with his surroundings. His skills in combat increased dramatically as his mother was more ruthless with her kicks and used items around her, causing the clean fight to turn dirty and animalistic in a matter of seconds.  
  


This made Izuku very fearful of his mother's true nature. She was always a very kind hearted and caring woman always smiling with other people, but her inner beast comes out when she's angry or serious. Izuku has experienced the other side of this as his mother completely changed into a different person during combat. Not to mention she tagged along with the other two as the stake outside of abandoned warehouses and buildings waiting for some lowlife thugs to make their presence known. This one incident made Inko's blood boil as they came across a women being raped by three disgusting men, Inko wasted no time as she charged In without a second thought. Screams and yells of agony came from three grown men as each bone in their body was either being shattered or ripped out. Even when they passed out from the trauma she still pounded her fist in each of their faces as blood and flesh covered her figure. Wade had to admit his own daughter did reminded him of certain best friend that he hasn't spoken with in years......"Wolverine."  
  


With Izuku spending most of his time training over at his grandfather's house with his mother, they spent less time at home and mostly Izuku missing school. which lead the neighborhood to believe they went missing or either moved, but one person that was a sore thumb to Izuku's side was the explosion quirk boy, Bakugou, thinking that the quirkless loser Deku was just trying to avoid him. Fed up with his cowardly actions Bakugou corned Izuku one day during lunch, the green haired boy tried hard to get away from the annoying boy, but to his annoyance he became surrounded by Bakugou and his stupid followers.

"Where the heck do you think you're going you fucktart? You've been avoiding your beatdowns!"

"I'm not in the mood for your performance act Bakugou. Please leave me alone." Izuku meant to walk pass the angered blonde but was pushed back towards the middle.  
  


"Fuck you! You stupid waste of space doesn't deserve to be here invading my life. You quirkless shit has no future anyway!" His little outburst made his lackeys cheer and agree as they laughed at Izuku who still looked unfazed.

"I warned you..." Izuku tried to warn him, but they just laughed more and Bakugou moves forward ready to blast his face off. Izuku's instincts kicked in and all this resulted in a nasty one sided fight. Bakugou was punched hard in the face, sending him flying back hard against the wall, taking advantage at his lackeys confusion Izuku one by one layed hell upon them. Broken bones and busted lips and eyes, Izuku didn't show mercy even when they begged him to stop. Finishing his small prey Izuku moves to the main course as he straddles a petrified Bakugou, pulling his fist back he unleashed a fury of powerful punches down at poor blondes face. Each strike getting stronger and more wilder than the last, The blonde tried to use his quirk to blow Izuku off but couldn't as he was becoming weak and dazed, all he saw through his swollen eyes was a green shadow demon snarling down at him.   
  


"Remember even the weak can conquer the strong!"

After delivering his justice Izuku was expelled from school much to mother's anger as she rained hell on the school board but it was pointless as she decided it was better for Izuku to be homeschooled from now on. Even rumors spread like a wildfire amongst the community as the deemed Inko and Izuku as a crazy bunch and must be avoided at all cost. His grandfather planned to deal with this issue but reasoning from Inko made him looked the other way. After that, Wade occasionally left and did side jobs in order to keep up with paying the rent and living expenses, during that time Inko was the solo instructor as she beat Izuku once again to a bloody pulp.

____________________________________

**One year later, Tokyo city- Izuku 7 years of age**.

"Yes...Don't worry he will be fine, I promise. I know and yes....no I don't think he needs one. Daughter just send me the pic and he will be fine...love you bye" Deadpool pulled his mask back on making his way over to the ledge with a nervous Izuku tagging along. His phone buzzed and his smile grew. He jabbed the phone in the boys face who was caught off guard.

"You're mom sure does take decent pictures, well can't blame her the creator is not really good at editing photos and does a terrible job at cropping images and shit...not very creative if I do say so myself...I mean look, you look like a little midget troll." The fucking little shit smugly said as.."First off fuck you. I'm just being honest, I mean really this story is starting off with a bad start like what the hell?"

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CONTINUE YOUR DAMN LINES YOU FUCKING MONEKY BRAINS OR I WILL RIP YOU APART AND WRITEA FUCKING EMBARRASSING SCENE WITH YOU IN A JERK CIRCLE , WITH A BUNCH OF SUMO WRESTLERS!!"**

"Fair point...ahem hold up let me review the lines again" This asshole pulled out the stupid book of his lines, after him reviewing it again because he's a retarded shit we continue on with the story.

"Are you ready kid?" Wade said, wearing his classic outfit of red and black.

"Ummmm...yes." Izuku nodded heastaintly, looking at his great grandfather weirdly. He was talking to himself again and at no one. making no damn sense.

The two of them stood on the top of a building with Izuku wearing similar outfit but a much less tactical approach. On his back was a black edge katana as well as his trusty Shotgun slung over his shoulder, and throwing knives were holstered on his hip. While compared to his grandfather who had an Arsenal strapped to his body, all sorts of guns and knives..Izuku even wonder how he's managed to move in all that weight.

Finally, This was the day Izuku had been waiting for after his grandfather with the help of his mother agreed to train him.

This is the day that he learned how the world really works and not to mention him becoming a vigilante....for now.

At first, Izuku was hesitant since this is technically against the law that is set up, but Deadpool did have a very convincing argument and let Izuku see what the hero life was sort of like. His mother wanted to tag alongside the two but sadly her

  
"Real Housewives" show was on around this time so she couldn't miss that.

"Let's get this party on then sugar bear." Wade laughed awkwardly. "Really sugar bear? What kind of weird shit is that to say!?".

**"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING CARE BEAR!!!"**

Izuku quickly ignored his comment and his grandfather little rant to the air as he tightened his mask and the two began off into the night...who knows what they will find.

____________________________________

**1 hour later of searching for some juicy action**

Inside an abandoned building complex, four bulky men sat around a table full of money, beer, gold, diamonds and not to mention three hookers taking turns of sucking them off underneath the table.

"This fucking feels good, this bitch really knows how to take it down the throat...And look at all this loot." The first man said as he arched in the back of his seat.

"No shit!I told you that bank was in for it the moment I laid my eyes on it!." The second man laughed, grabbing one of the hookers hair as he yanked her up for a nasty wet kiss.

"Well, pack your shit up. The boss wants us to hit up another joint." The third man said. "Those pro heroes will snoop around the area once the report is filed."

"why must we always have to relocate? Can we just stay in one really good spot? All this is making my head hurt I really just want to take a sleeping pill." The final man groaned out as he yanked one of the hookers off his buddy and made her deep throat on his junk..

"Stop whining and hurry up and pack up, make sure everything actually makes it out with us this time." The first man said as he stood up and walked away.

"Yeah whatever I will...."

Then suddenly all the lights went out, even the ones outside the complex shrouding everything in complete darkness. All three men quickly stood up and grabbed their weapons.

"What the fuck?" The second man yelled as he pushed himself up as he almost fell over from his pants being down his ankles.

"Did you pay the electric bill?" The first one said, looking around and taking out his phone to use as a flashlight.

"You dumbass this place was abandoned when we setted up here." The third man said before pointing towards the glass window on the second floor, moon light was shining through. "Go check it out and use your damn brain."

"Fuck you....you sluts also better hide underneath the table." The first man said before heading off to another room. The three hookers clutched to one another in fear as the men were bickering amongst themselves.

The four men never knew that they were being watched as a small shadow hung over them.

"Remember Izuku, you want to make a surprise attack with a grand entrance." His grandfather said through the communication earbuds he had in his ear. "And on another note also if you can make sure you swipe some cash...for living expenses of course"

During the endless search, both of them had encountered a group of pro robbers who escaped from the police and pro heroes on several occasions. They followed them into this building complex. Deadpool decided that this was going to be the first test to see how Izuku deals with this typical situation. He stood on top of the roof of another building as he watched through Izuku's body cam footage.

"ummmm....yes sir" Izuku replied awkwardly.

Izuku was doing a fare decent job so far, knocking the power system out was a piece of cake. It was important to limit the vision of your enemies when getting the surprise attack on them, with his mother's hardcore training he maneuvered gracefully in the dark without making so much of squeak on the floor boards. Getting more close to a secure position to attack.

"No wonder! The system must have sort circuit out look at this shit, the fuses are all burn out." The first man said as looked at the panel with his light, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well this place is very old, so not surprising." The third man said. "You have a Brain, can you fix it?"

"I can say what I can do you assho-" The man didn't finish his sentence as a great force hit him on the back of his neck making him dazed as he was blown back from a fist that was delivered to his throat, causing him to fall back on his ass. A blur, and a harsh pushed sent him hard against the ground as a small body sat on top of him as tiny but powerful fist were punching his face widely, too confused and shocked he has no time to react as he passed out from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

"what the fuck was that?" The third man said, noticing the loud noise and quickly aiming his gun towards the room his friend went in, he nerves were on edge as he heard shuffling.

"Is everything okay? Hey Frank stop joking around mate?" He asked but only got silence as his answer, the crickets were all that was heard.

Then Something wrapped around his ankle, yanking his foot out form underneath him. He flailed, trying to grab something as he was being dragged into the darkness, anything, but to no avail, with one quick tug he was out of sight.The other two men were spooked at seeing their comrade being dragged like that into the dark, without warning they fire in the direction of their screaming friend. Bullets were flying in all directions aimed in that one general area, the hookers has enough of this crazy adventure and decided to pocket some cash and run for the nearest exit. The two men kept firing without regard until they ran out of ammo, reloading quickly they aimed back at the position.

"Timmothy? You ok? Please tell me you're alright!"

"Tim did we get the son of a bitch!"

Silence was once again a troubling thing for them, until looking really closely a figured was heading for them! It looked like a large man, timmothy, bursting out of the dark shadow crashed against one of the men as they both fell back into the money table. The other man was alerted but reacted to late as a sharp pain pierced his side, looking downwards he was shocked as a katana blade was embedded deep within his gut. To make matters worse a kid wearing a red and black suit gripped the blade as the little bastard yanked it out flawlessly and sliced at his chest with quick and precise speed. He fell back with a crying pain as he clutched his wounds trying his best to stop the bleeding. Much to his dismay a quick kick to his face knocked him out.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you!" The other man pushed the bruised body of timothy off of him and with rage fired his weapon at the small figure who was dodging effortlessly at the onslaught of bullets. His war cry rang throughout the building as he wasted another two clips trying to gun down the target who was bouncing all over the place like a wild animal.

"You're going to hell you little shit!" Another clip wasted as he yanked his Ak-47 back, searching for another clip he tried to jam it in and load it but the thing became jammed due to the gun's mechanism breaking. "Fucking stupid piece of shit, always breaking down on me" he slapped and threw his gun to the side angrily.

"Come out you little shit! You're messing with the wrong guy, you're fucking dead!" He pulled out a machete from his backside because who knows how that actually fitted in their. Holding the blade in front of him he prepared himself into a defensive stance. Ready for the surprise attack that may come.

"You know you're really do have a foul mouth? And besides your blade looks old and rusty as hell. Did you buy that machete at a garage sale or something?" A quiet child like voice came out from behind, the man startled whipped around but was too late as he felt the force of a knee being driver into his face, the cartilage in the nose shattered on impact as his skull split in a few areas and not to mention the fractures in his neck that followed. He was sent flying into a pile of crates which broke his fall but even still he was slowly dying as his small fragments of his skull stabbed his brain all over the place causing small ruptures and brain chemical failure. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his breathing slowed, Izuku didn't let up as his jumped in the air and delivered a powerful two legged stomp on the man's chest, shattering two ribs in the process and cracking the rest beyond repair.

"Well I'm sorry, I think I went a little overboard on you, are you ok?" The boy generally asked in concerned as he stepped off the lifeless pale man. "Awww crap"

"Did you get them all sugar bear?" His grandfather voice asked.

"Please stop calling me that"

"Listen kid I can't, the author keeps writing and coming up with this weird shit...I'm surprised people actually read this shit" The fucking cockiness in his voice I swear I'm going to write his death painfully.

"Yeah..yeah whatever you say now let's get back to the story, blah blah blah....wannabe great writer." Suddenly a piano from the sky came crashing hard against Wades big head, **CAUSING HIM TO CRASH THROUGH THE ROOF AND INTO THE NEXT FEW FLOORS AS THE PIANO EXPLODED SENDING SHARDS OF METAL THROUGHOUT HIS BODY.**

"The what-." Izuku question but an explosion coming from outside of the complex from across the street kept him silent as he wondered what the hell is his grandfather doing. He made his way towards the fallen victims and rounded them up one by one, even though he was sure one was dead, one almost dead and the other two just beaten almost to death was a good nights work. Izuku wasn't afraid of killing or taking someone's life, after all his mother forced him to kill smaller to larger Animas much to his fragile sanity. Then he did remember his first kill was with this thug his mother forced him to chain up and throw him into the harbor. All that was about 4 weeks ago.

"Good job! Izuku you did good, well I guess I will call the police." The boy said before noticing his grandfather bursting through the door, his clothes were tarnished and burned off but still covering the important part. He limped in as his body was repairing his damaged skin and broken bones. Luckily he did have a fast regeneration ability.

"You did good kid I'm really proud of you" Wade yanked his mask off and tried to embrace to boy but was met with air as Izuku jumped out the way covering his nose as he looked ready to puke on the spot.

"Grandfather did...did..did you shit yourself? Because fuck you smell like dog shit!" Izuku backed away as the strong smell invaded his nose, making his dizzy and lightheaded.

Wade looked over himself and then his shoes checking if he stepped in dog shit but nothing until when he walked forward he felt something sticky and mushy between his cheeks. "Awww **FUCK I THINK I SHIT MYSELF!"** He turned his waist around and examined his brown stained pants were his asscrack was...he shitted on himself without even knowing it. He turned awkwardly back to his grandson and started to penguin walk towards the exit.

"let's go home, I will call a Uber to get us home...hopefully he's Indian with a strong stomach."

"I swear I wonder how mom really puts up with this guy..." Izuku mumbled, following his grandfather outside the building but still keeping his distance. He prayed the driver of the Uber had air freshener and a lot of it.

"I will give 10 stars if he does please kami"

____________________________________

**Two rooftops away**

"Yeah I'm looking at him now...same mask and I guess pants...I think he shit himself to be honest" A figure clouded in the shadows held a scope in his hand as he watched everything that went down. He almost burst out with laughter when the taller male shitted himself.

"No he's not alone, it seems he has a kid with him. Wearing the same type of clothing and definitely mask. I think they are related" he adjusted the earbud as the deep elegant voice on the other side questioned his findings.

"Yeah I will keep tabs on them, and just send me the money when you have the chance...all right boss I will keep a closer eye on him....well I mean after we are old pals anyways." The figure stepped out of the shadows, a large buff man, muscles ripped unnaturally as he hunched over a little. His animal like features were very noticeable, sharp cheeks with a jawline. Wild sideburns and top hair flowing widely in the air. Thick eyebrows and not to mention his outfit was more of a circus act.

"Well it seems it was easier to find him than expected, who would have thought he will be in my home country" A female came to his side with a sadistic grin, her fingers grew longer and formed into unattractive claws that seemed sharper than most kitchen knives.

"Well I guess we will let the hunt begin" They both laughed wickedly as they watched the two figures below enter the car and the driver sped off, cursing Wade out for his nasty well-being.

____________________________________

**Next Morning**

Izuku! Wake your lazy ass up and come downstairs" Inko shouted as she placed plates of food on the table.

"I'm already up!" Izuku yawned loudly as he stumbled in his seat.

"So...how was your first night?" Inko asked. She saw the aftermath of what happened on the news, 2 dead bodies tied up with two barely alive. Not to mention a shit stained Dad of hers fucking blew up the restroom last night.

"It went great mom! I caught a group of robbers who hit up about 4 major banks in Tokyo...." Izuku smiled.

"Well I'm glad you loved it, shit I remember my first time I experienced something similar. Too bad they ended up dead before the police even showed up" Inko said casually as she took a seat next to him.

"Fuck my ass hurts." Wade said taking his ice coffee cup before falling into his seat across from them, picking the Tv remote he turned on the Tv, looking for something interesting.

"A story recap on the events that took place last night, The soy sauce gang was captured last night by an unknown hero of some sorts. Unfortunately 2 of the robbers died from fatal injuries while the other two are recovering in a high security hospital.." The Anchorman said charmingly as he gestured towards his CoAnchor "Yes that's right Atsugi, an unknown hero made a call, the voice is distorted but police are using cross reference data to un-crack it. Even further an explosion took place right across from the scene as remains of a piano were found, maybe a plant bomb explosion device going off at the wrong time. Whoever this person is, is he/she a hero or a villain. More updates will come on around 8 tonight.

A commercial came on, "Well, that was very fast, faster than the D.M.V if you know what I mean." Wade said as he was stuffing his face with large amounts of bacon.

"Dad...please have some manners before you choke to death and come back and choke again" Inko said, looking at her father in disgust, Grease dripping down his lips.

Izuku upon seeing the look his mother gave quickly ate his breakfast, not wanting to get on his mother's bad side in the morning he also did have a nasty eating habit.

"Izuku after you finish your meal we're going to be studying history and Algebra today, you have an online test in 2 days." Inko groaned out loudly.

"Yes mother"

"What? A test? That is boring as fuck I'm sure he will be fine without the studying, why don't we go hunting or fishing today? That seems way more fun and productive" Wade chimed in unwisely into the conversation.

Inko head turned sharply his way, the annoyance on her face reminded him of what's coming next...a freaking lecture.

"Dad do you want Izuku to be a mindless beast with no common sense or education at that? Want him to be gullible to everything and everyone and not know the damn basics of life itself?" She's asked her father with a very low tone. He shook his head no as he wished he could sink into the chair.

**"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME RAISE A BADASS KILLER WITH FUCKING GREAT KNOWLEDGE IN THIS WORLD TO BACK IT UP!"** Inko yelled as she slammed a dinner plate across her fathers head. Poor Wade was knocked unconscious as Inko and Izuku continue on with their conversation, completely ignoring the groaning man in pain on the floor.

____________________________________

Authors Notes

Sabertooth will be in here. Very excited to write about him and yes he will be in charge of the X-force, a band of high powered mercenary that were hired by OFA to keep tabs and destroy Deadpool and Izuku in the near future.

Lady Deathstrike, formal lover of Deadpool and many other's still holds a grudge against him from a past event that took place. Would be explain further in the near future.

I'm the next chapter Izuku will be 8 years old, a time-Skip but more action and tragedy will follow.


	3. Encounter With X-Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like kicking ass and fighting against a team of mercenaries.

"Hey Takashi, tell the boss the shipments arrived" a tall man wearing a black suit yells from the docks, adjusting his shades he looked over to his partner.

Takashi lead the mob boss towards the window as they were watching from the warehouses that was

a couple feet away. "Good, hurry up and unload the goods, packed them in the truck. We've been here too long." The man spoked for the mob boss.

"You got it!" The henchmen shouts back as he started to Unload the goods.

Meanwhile, multiple men were beaten unconscious while others were already dead on the ground in a warehouse not too far from the docks. Two figures stood over the fallen men as they quickly tie up the men and threw them into the water with no mercy.

"Mother, do you know how many are left?" Izuku asks as wipes his combat knife on a piece of cloth, the moon light reflecting nicely off the hard edge steel.

"hmm, from the radius and distance were at I say about 30 people scattered throughout the warehouse and docks." Inko, answers as she stares at the Heart Beat scanner device in her hand. Showing faint heart signatures of everyone around them in the form of red beating dots. "It seems most of them moved to the docks, we have to move quickly."

"yes ma'am."

The two vigilantes quietly made their way through the shadows, taking out the overhead lights with throwing knives and taking out the confused thugs ruthlessly.

They came across some large crates and decided to hide behind, trying not to alert the men on the other side who were practical yelling at each other.

Inko moves her head to the right, whispering to him. "The scanner tells me they are all here, make sure their boss doesn't get away because then we have to a freaking chase and ain't nobody have time for that."

Izuku looked towards his mother, smirking underneath his mask at her laziness. Readying 4 throwing knives in each hand he prepares himself mentally for the surprise attack. Making a small prayer that all land somewhere fatal at their targets.

Izuku nods. "I'm ready, Mother."

"Ready."

Both slowly got ready to move into action.

"Go"

Both jump out from behind the crates, Izuku immediately throwing the knife's out as they hit 8 unsuspecting targets dead center in the head. Blood splattered everywhere as the remaining men all aimed and fired their weapons towards the dashing two.

Izuku whips out his katana, spinning it widely but gracefully as he deflected the incoming mass of hot lead while running towards them at full speed. With some skills he re directed the bullets into a few thugs as they collapsed dead on the floor

Izuku charges in as he kicks one man right in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Izuku not giving him time to react, stabs the man's neck before moving onwards to the next victim.

The men screaming in pain as their bodies were being slashed and cut apart. Izuku held no remorse as he knew most of these men were either rapists, armed robbers, black market dealers and escape convicts.

Izuku quickly rushes at three men who were scared as they fumbled with their re ammo clips, spinning his katana in his right hand before jumping in and driving it deep into the side of one of the men's chest, he screamed in pain but died down as he his heart was cleaned in half. Izuku quickly rushes in and bulldoze his foot into the other man's leg, who tried to dissolve him with his acid quirk, with such force Izuku popped the bone off the socket as the whole leg went sideways with a harsh cracking noise. The man screamed in pain as he tried to move away but a bullet going through his head silenced him.

Izuku pulled out his high caliber pistol from his holster, now aiming for another man who was charging his way and fired several Critical shots. His legs were blown apart, blood going all over the floor as a headshot ended his life as well.

Putting his gun back into its holster; switching to his katana back to his right hand. His instincts kicked in as he was now dodging an incoming rocket aimed at his head from behind but by simply moving his head to the side the attack moved passed him. It was slow motion as he glanced at the artillery shell passing by his face, the fiery explosion soon followed as the blast happened feet away. That didn't faze Izuku even when debris flew all around followed by a small shock wave which knocked over a few other stragglers. Izuku glared at the man who fired the rocket only to be astonished as a fair large man who's whole arm was smoking, before another freaking rocket was fired once again aimed at Izuku.

The man smirked evilly Down at the boy.

Izuku spoke in excitement as he ran towards the incoming attack. "holy crap you can shoot rockets out of your arm... **THATS SO FREAKING COOL!?"**

The man becomes confused, but only to be shocked by Izuku jumping in the air as he sliced the rocket in half and dived through the explosion. He didn't have time to react as his jaw was breaking on contact from a fist, the man landing roughly against the ground.

Izuku had quickly pulled his katana out and had quickly charged at the man before he could even process what just happened.

"Let's see how much you can tell me! what's in those shipments?" The boy asked in a childlike manner before pulling his gun out and shoot the other men who were heading his way. He stabbed the man in the shoulder and turned the blade in his wound painfully, the cries and pleads filled out the area.

"I will give you one minute and you better tell me everything I need to know and some more little projects your boss planned on doing...got that?" The man nodded slowly, he winced when the boy fired more shots at his comrades, one by one they all layed dead around him. With no more hesitation he spilled the beans as he cried out and begged for his life to be spared. Too bad Izuku wasn't feeling in a good mood as the man's head was cut cleaned off.

"Now I have some juicy information, I wonder where mom is"

____________________________________

Meanwhile, Inko was bashing heads around with her furious fists and kicks "Come on, is this all you got you fucking little turds!

Surrounded by many angry men, all charging at her. Inko just grins madly, her balled up fists were soaked in blood, she itched for more action as she was slowly becoming an animal.

Pulling out combat knives in each hand, Twirling the beautiful deadly steel around she charged in as well with a battle cry.

Powerful slashes aimed in vital spots, Slicing and stabbing men all around her in the shoulders, legs, arms, and spines. She paralyzes few of them but finished off the rest of them one by one.

"Y'all are too Easy!"

She yells, jumping in the air and before she could deliver a stomp onto a helpless victim,a tentacle whipped at her legs, wrapping around them before she is yanked back through the air and slammed hard onto the ground. Before she process on what's going on, she is then thrown into some crates.

Pain shot through her body but with her adrenaline kicking in she dodge another tentacle coming out from the shadows that was aiming at her position. The metal like coils vibrated with yellow electricity as they retracted back to an unknown user. Inko regained her stance as she faced the darkness, readying herself for another attack.

"Who the hell are you!" She demanded out. Her body had goosebumps as laughter echoed throughout the area. Inko squinted her eyes as a broad figure came out to the light, her jaw tightened and her body tensed up at the appearance of the new individual.

"So you're Wade's daughter huh?"

The chilling voice of the male was low as he growled, His body ripples with muscles as arms tensed at the tension of his flexing arms raised up. His sadistic smile sent chills down Inko spine, his blonde hair magically whipping around him as his metal coils were doing the same as if they had a mind of their own. His armor was red like her fathers but the Omega symbol is what caught her attention from the headband he wore....it looked very familiar.

"Well someone is sure quiet...I see you didn't pick that annoying trait of your father, him and that damn mouth of his can sure drive a man crazy" In a blinking eye he shot out a coil towards Inko but she was prepared as she knocked away the attack with her blade. Throwing 5 knifes his way he too knocked them away as both were now at a stand still.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my father? Wait is that even a question to ask? I mean, a lot of people should know him...anyways who are you?!" She gestured her blade accusingly at him, his smirk returning as his posture stood tall and more elegant than a beast.

"Well if you must know, I'm Omega Red. Your father and I were comrades a long time ago on a team dedicated on locating and destroying run away mutants who were wanted for high crimes and e.t.c....of course that was before he betrayed me and my other pissed off partners." His deep Russian accent laced in bitter words as he gestured his hand to the side, Inko backed away as three more figures stepped out of the shadows.  
  


"We're here to take are revenge starting with his offspring and making our way too his grandchild."

"Yeah, we all have a history with your old man. And my you sure are beautiful for being his daughter from nice calves too ass and not to mention your big ol breast" A pale female, nice figure and short silky black hair but was most eye catching was the large black spot over her eye. It matched nicely with her black latex suit which Inko had trouble taking her eyes off of it.

"I'm sorry, cat got your tongue or what?!" She winked at the green haired woman who groaned in response at her own pervy stupidity.

"Shut up, I don't care what you have against my father but you won't lay a hand on my son!" She growled out, lowering her position as she prepared herself to charge at her new targets.

"Well then someone sure does have a beast within them" Sabertooth said excitedly, he raised his hand up and his claws grew in size, shining brightly as they prayed to be bathed in blood. "Let's see how long you can last kid!"

"Come on then!" Inko charged in without a second thought, her own bloodlust blinding her.

____________________________________

"Where the hell did she go?"

Izuku was running throughout the various warehouses in a hurry, killing or seriously hurting wandering thugs who were firing his way. He just finished interrogating the head boss he managed to come across near the boats. Too bad he will be sleeping with the fishes forever. He was about to exit the building until a raspy voice called out.

"Help!"

Izuku halted and looks to his left, where he heard a voice call out. Backing up he started to slowly walk down the dark hall, cautious, before hearing the voice again.

"Help...please..anyone!"

Izuku made his way towards the direction of the voice. Walking faster than he did before and pulling out his pistol just in case for the worst. He rounds the corner and comes across a heavy metal door, Izuku quickly walks up and slides the heavy door open. So much for security measures.

"Hello, anyone in he.." He walks in and stops dead in his tracks.

Before him were dozens of prison cells, located through the large room with multiple women in each, various medical devices located all over the room as well as some women were hooked up to machines or strapped to a medical bed. The disturbing part was they were all stripped naked with various bruises and infected cuts and wounds.

"Please! Get us out of here I beg you!" One of them yells, a chain collar around her neck as she pulled on it desperately trying to make her point across.

"Everyone step back!" He commanded, raising his arm up he fired at each lock to the cells. Destroying them as the cell door opened up slightly, the scared women slowly but surely made their way towards the boy. Doing their best to cover their lady parts. Thank god Izuku was wearing a mask to hide his blush as his gaze did linger to some plump goods.

"Thank you so much, thank you...please...get us out of here...can you". A sobbing women leaned in to give the small figure a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"I have other things to attend too but here." Izuku pulled out a blood-stained phone that he took from a dead body, it was the new I-phone he so wanted badly but it would be put to better use like this. "Tell them you're at Lockhart Shipping Docks, they should be here in a matter of minutes."

Izuku walked to the side and opened a closet that was luckily full of blankets and various medical supplies. Throwing the large blankets between them and a lot of gauzes.

"Cover yourself up with the blankets and you may have to share and some of you may have to use the gauzes to wrap around your breast and your lower region if you can" He was making his way out before one of the women called out to him.

"Wait! Who are you?" One of them question

He paused for a second until he faced her. Throwing her a thumbs up he excitedly said.

"Names Deku, your friendly neighborhoodExecutioner of the sinful and savior for the damned.......Take care ladies!" 

____________________________________

Izuku made his way outside getting ready to run in a different direction until...

He heard a loud shriek coming from the building in the far distance, followed up with a loud explosion.

Izuku wasted no time. He ran full speed towards the direction, the closer he got he could hear shouts and yells and some curse words that sounded all too familiar.

"Mother!" Hearing his mother scream Izuku bursted through the door of the warehouse, he whipped to the side to see her on the ground holding her leg that was all mangled and bleeding with several deep gashes.

" **MOTHER**!" Izuku rushed to her side, kneeling to see her leg and gasping. Her mother's whole leg from ankle to thigh was clearly immobilized as it seems her healing factor was working but in a slow manner. Izuku did even notice the other four people in the area as they moved in slowly.

"Izuku! You need to Get out of here!"

"No! what the hell im not leaving you!" Izuku heard clicking of hell's coming to his side as he glanced over to a women who look ready to murder him, her fingers grew in length as she licked the blood off of it.

"How sweet, Mother and Son too the very end! Very amusing for such small prey." Lady Deathstrike gloated as she towered above them menacingly.

Izuku stood up andblocked his mother from view, he lowered his stance slightly as he was ready to defend his fallen mother at all costs.

"Small prey huh? Well wouldn't you like to see what this little mouse can do?!"

Izuku declared shaking with rage at the woman in front of him who stepped closer at his deceleration.

She let out a barking laugh at the small boy who challenged her, smelling his anger even though he wore a mask to hide his facial expression.

"Oh, you're cute and adorable! You sure are pip squeak that's for sure."

She snickered as she raised a clawed finger to wipe away a fake tear but was unprepared for what happened next.

Izuku annoyed, immediately launched an extremely fast right hook to Lady Deathstrike's face. In just one second, She was sent flying onto the ground feet away.

Everyone else was shocked. The person most expected to win had fallen on the first punch from a mere child. However, it was just a mere child's punch nothing compared to what she could handle.

" **IZUKU WATCH OUT!** " His mother yelled out.

Lady Deathstrike rushed in and threw a roundhouse kick right towards Izuku's chin. Izuku was barely able to dodge the attack. However, that didn't stop her assault. The Crazed woman threw more wild kicks aimed at Izuku's head, but Izuku dodged every one of them with quick speed.

_'Damn she's getting faster,'_ Izuku said in his head, 'who the hell is she and those other three people.'

After dodging another kick, Izuku charged towards her. However, his mid section was wide open, which allowed Lady Deathstrike to kick him straight in the stomach. Izuku was sent backward, Yet that wasn't the end of Her onslaught.

Lady Deathstrike threw a powerful right kick towards Izuku's right leg. After that, She launched another kick towards Izuku's stomach. However, it didn't land, as Izuku had successfully dodged the attack. Once his foot was back on the ground, She threw an upward claw strike, which was countered by Izuku's katana strike downwards. Izuku then threw a kick to Her face.

At this point, Her nose twisted nastily sideways. Blood started to leak out as the liquid nicely contrasted against with her pale skin.

"You little shit!" Lady Deathstrike rushes in low as her hands wrapped around Izuku's neck and started to choke the boy. Fortunately, Izuku was able to drive his blade through her chest as it scraped against her beating heart. However, as he grinds the blade inside her, Lady Deathstrike continued to smile wickedly As she raised one of her hands up continued to slash down at the boy.

_'What the fuck, how does not hurt her...unless...she has a healing factor,'_

Izuku took a painful beating, his face was being ripped as claws were digging into him like butter, his neck began to crack under the pressure of her grip. For a Last resort he managed to pull his gun out and fire several powerful rounds into his attackers face which made her fly back off of him. Izuku escaped the dangerous clinch, but at the cost of his face being scared up as blood clouded his vision. He turned his head to see his mother slowly getting up but falling back down. He was going to rush in and help but..

"You're so **FUCKING DEAD!"** Lady Deathstrike held a crazed smileas she stood up, her face was fairly healing at incredible speed, the flesh and tissue re stitching together before Izuku's eyes. He doesn't have a healing factor yet since his grandfather was waiting for a special day or maybe he was just too lazy to give it to him but However The amazing ability of it made Izuku drop down his guard for a moment. Lady Deathstrike yanked the blade that was still embedded in her with a grunt. She was furious and she displayed her anger by snapping the blade in half and throwing the remains to the side.

But before she could rush at the boy a blur past her and it doing a three-sixty spin, Izuku was kicked right in the face by Domino as she landed gracefully next to Lady Deathstrike who was fuming by this point.

"What the fuck are you doing intruppting my kill! Domino!" She yelled to her companion.

"Relax, it's my turn and Anyways you already lost your turn when you got your face blown off" She whispered into her ear before taking off. Domino charged towards The boy who barely recovered, she was going at speeds faster than before and punched Izuku in the face. Then a left punch in the stomach, which was followed up by Her shin kicking Izuku in the chest. Izuku tried to block the onslaught but to his dismay was not working in his favor.

All the damage he had taken so far caused him to fall to the ground face first. Domino was not going to let up as she jumped in the air and readied herself to dive into the boys back but a surprising bullet to her side knocked her out of the way.

**"IZUKU GET YOUR ASS UP,"** Inko yelled. She helped her son trained and all the effort he put in and for him to lose like this was unacceptable, she couldn't see her son take another hit if she couldn't do anything about it. **"AND HELP ME"**

Izuku was holding his stomach; the pain was gruesome. He should stay down; his mother stood next to his fallen form and the look in her eye said it all. It was so familiar; it was the same look She gave when she beat that boy in the grocery store years ago. Like a predator eyeing its prey.

Izuku got up and cracked his neck. His eyes had a dark look to them, like the one that should notbelong too no child . He pulled out his pistol and reloaded it as Inko did the same, mother and son stood tall with wild grins as they faced off against the group. Domino stood up with an annoyed look in her eyes as she glared hard at Inko who returned the gesture.

**"FUCK THIS! JUST KILL THEM"** Sabertooth roared out as he charged at the two with the other three dragging behind him.

They put their guard up; Sabertooth made the first move, a right claw slash aimed at Izuku's face. Luckily for the boy, his much smaller size helped him evade as he fired rounds into Sabertooth chest. Izuku then threw several throwing knives, which unfortunately was also blocked by Lady Deathstrike. Izuku threw more and more knives, but Her long ass claws grew In size as her guard remained strong. However, his high powered ammo ripped threw her flesh as she was blown backwards towards Sabertooth. Izuku glancing over to see his mother fighting The women who kicked him and a man who had tentacles for whips.

As Izuku fired more bullets, Sabertooth and Lady Deathstrike guard got weaker and weaker as their regeneration was barely keeping up. Until suddenly, Their arm's lost their strength. Their faces were now exposed to any attack.

_'Got you now,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Izuku rushes in, pulling out his combat knife he leaped onto Sabertooth chest and repeatedly stabbed at his neck and face. All of them landed with a deadly precession, which dealt massive damage. Soon Izuku was swarming Sabertooth with deadly force, overwhelming the Beast man. Sabertooth head went in all directions. Eventually, the attacks were too much for him. He fell backwards on the cold floor. His body was too tired to move as the boy kept going and each strike more powerful than the last.

Too caught up in his assault Izuku didn't hear foot steps running behind him, a body shove against him hard and knocked him off Sabertooth. The boy rolled across the ground roughly, but he came to as stop against some crates.  
  


**"YOU LITTLE INSECT ,"** Lady Deathstrike yelled. She then began to run down at his figure

**"IM GOING TO RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!."**

Izuku got up again, but his body was in terrible condition. The last attack left a powerful impact on his chest as he felt his ribs shift. Any more surprise attacks he will surely lose.

But anyways, Izuku charged towards his opponent. However, Lady Deathstrike was more serious with all jokes to the side.

The moment Izuku got in her range, Lady Deathstrike attacked with a wild kick. It connected with the boy's face, but it didn't stop him. Then she launched a upwards slash aimed at Izuku's chest. That attack ripped through the boys chest, blood danced in the air. But like a little tank, he took the damage and kept on charging. She threw her hand out in a pierce motion and extend her claws straight towards Izuku, but it missed as the boy slides underneath the attack.

Izuku responded by throwing a right uppercut towards her chin. Luckily for him it landed dead center, and her face went upward as her neck snapped backwards sickly. Izuku followed it up with a knee to the chest as it connected beautifully. Lady Deathstrike responded with a head butt in desperation. The sudden attack nearly knockedIzuku unconscious, it felt like hitting your head against a metal bat. But he still muster through the pain and kept fighting on.

Following up Lady Deathstrike slashed with both her hands in a outward X motion which forced the Japanese boy back.

_'Fuck...this freaking hurts..I wish I had that healing factor'_ Izuku gripped his chest in pain as his blood was leaking out. He needed to finish this quickly. But before he moved in he turned and whipped his gun out and fired several more rounds into a dazed Sabertooth who tried to sneak up on the boy.

Angered Lady Deathstrike roared as she dashed at the boy and was about to ram her claws down his throat until she felt the pain coming from her spine, she halted. _'What the heck, why is my body locking up?'_ She asked herself. Looking down thats when she realized what was happening. _'How the hell did I not feel the blade inside me, was my adrenaline pumping too hard...fuck this is no ordinary blade,'_ Lady Desthstrike said in her head. She tried to pull the large combat knife that was embedded deep within her back, she felt it tickling against her spines disc's and it was uncomfortable, but her advanced senses such as her hearing kicked in as she heard a faint beeping coming off from it. She turned to face Izuku, who held some kind of button in his hand. _'That little shit...,'_ she said in her head.

"Looks like I win this round Ms.Edward scissor hands!"

**"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTL.."**

One a push of a button, her body was blown apart inwards as the her body went everywhere in chunks. Blood, organs and two arms went all over the place. Izuku always carries a special combat knife that held a c-4 explosion within the handle that can be denoted at will with a button. The explosion was powerful enough to blow up a car and sure was no problem for a human body.

____________________________________

Inko was watching in astonishment. She didn't know if she should feel pride or worry that Izuku won.

On the other hand, Domino and Omega Red looked pissed off as both were covered in various wounds and bruises and the same could be said for Inko who's limping on her bad leg.

"How about we call this off for now? Unless you want to dance a little longer?" Domino casually said as she regain her composure. "I would really love to go home and watch my show, besides two of my teammates are down and you look like you need some rest anyways." She smiled at the green haired women. Omega Red didn't want to admit it but they have no choice but to retreat for now.

Inko was thinking it over but with some reassurance she agreed as she lowered her stance and backed away slowly. The other two did the same as they made their way towards their fallen comrades.

**"IZUKU GET OVER HERE NOW, TIMEOUT!"** Inko, yelling across the area, her son came out of his tiredness and quickly ran over towards his mother while being cautious of the other two passing by him.

"You're stronger than you look kid, you're definitely Wades grandson for sure" The lady with the black spot on her face warmly said as she winked at him before making her way to a lower half Lady Deathstrike.

"Thanks..." he mutters to himself as he came across his mother, he felt his body fighting the tiredness but he did his best to ignore it. The closer he came the more he felt his body blocking up and aching.

"Hey mom, I don't feel so.....good..," Izuku said as he closed his eyes and went in to embrace his mother.

"Izuku.... **IZUKU**!!," She yelled at her unconscious son.

____________________________________

**Three Days later- Unknown Location**

Waking up, Izuku had no idea where he was. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling and a ceiling light shining down on him. 'What the hell? Where am I?' Izuku asked himself. The last thing he remembered was the fight in the warehouse. Everything after that was blank....or was it?. Trying to get up, Izuku looked around . He then noticed that he was strapped down to bed of some sorts; not only that he was just wearing pants and stuck in a freaking box. With only a glass panel to look outside.

_'What the hell? Fuck what is this!'_ He struggled and yelled for help, the harness wouldn't budge which made him panicked more. He was about to give up until..

"Aww good you're awake! Finally you woke up, shit I thought the last experiment was going to knock you out for another day or two" A voice said, it sounded like a women. He was about to ask what's happening until a face on the other side of the glass showed it self. "Hello there! Well I already introduced myself too you like 12 times already but hey, My name is Zukio Tsuyuin, I know it's kinda awkward meeting like this right now but let me explain your situation...again."

"Whaa.." Izuku was going to speak until his contaminate started to move, the mechanical noise rang in his ears as he felt his being moved upright. He looked through the glass and now saw her whole figure...typical Japanese women. "Wait 12 times? How long have I been here?"

"Wait too many questions at once, well to make long story short you were brought here by your mother and grandfather injured badly; ruptured organs, serious bone fractures, Head trauma, spinal cord damaged and six broken ribs. Also the scaring on your face but we can fix that with plastic surgery." She was reading off a tablet and typing away some quick notes before she returned her look through the glass.

"Well anyways I'm sure you're familiar with the Healing Factor your grandfather mentioned about, it seems it was a success for the most part since you managed to survive twelve different trials ranging from getting burned alive, electrocution, drowning, fire squad and my personal favorite was the explosion test; your body flew all over testing room like a watermelon. Very surprised you managed to heal with only your head intact." It seemed she was pushing buttons near her and lights came on not to mention the harnessing holding him place tightened painfully.

"Hey...Wait..stop this hurts, what are you doing" he wheezed out. Then suddenly laser pointers shined down small red targets along his body. He became confused and scared at what was going on, how come he doesn't remember all that has happened to him? Three days of torture? He has a healing factor already? but how? Where was his mom at?

"Well to answer that their watching from a booth up their behind that big black two way Mirror," She gestured her hand towards the area then suddenly needles appeared all around him, all aimed at the red targets all over his body. From what Izuku could see, blue liquid was bubbling in those tubes as they hissed with life.

"I have a telepathy quirk, allowing me to manipulate people with illusions, mind control and all sorts of things but I blocked your memories for a short period of time. Once I unlocked it be prepared to feel your Brain being ripped apart and repairing itself." She moved her hand to touch the glass which freaked Izuku out.

"Hold up wh.." Then it happened " **EEEEEERRRRYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Izuku screamed in pain as his Brain was being overloaded with all the memory of his pain the past couple of days, he remembered everything from the screams and pleading he did.

"Well good luck kid, today is the day where you will be injected with Super Solider Serum, it may be very painful but I'm sure you can handle it!" Without warning, the needles plunged into the boy all the way too the bone, The temperature inside the box was so high Izuku could almost instantly feel his mind fading away. Then before his vision could completely blackout a bright light shined throughout his vision as he felt raw electrical power all around him. He struggled to get out and he realized his body was growing in mass and expanding which was very painful indeed. Before he could do anything he felt his blood vessels exploding and reforming. He screamed in unrivaled agony as his screams rang throughout the laboratory. Dr. Zukio started to yell with glee as she demanded for the power to be turned up too 100%. Before he could get over the throbbing pain throughout his body, The shocking sensation ripped his nerve cells in half, He screamed so much that he tore his throat apart from the inside out.

**"YESS!! ITS FUSING WITH PERFECTION HAHAHAHA YAASS, THIS IS THE BIRTH OF A NEW GENERATION, YAHOO!"** The overwhelming excitement was the last thing Izuku heard before he blacked out.

____________________________________

**Next Day**

"Ahhh, my damn head" Izuku looked around as he awoke from his nightmare. He then noticed that he was laying down on a hospital bed; not only that he was wearing a hospital gown. He was also hooked up to many IV's.

_'Fuck I just had the weirdest dream,'_ Izuku said in his head. It was then that he realized that he was all wrapped up in bandages. _'Wait....was it a dream?'_ Izuku answered in his head, _'I hope it was'_

"Oh, you're finally awake," a familiar voice said. Turning his head, Izuku saw his grandfather enter the room. "Are you feeling hurt anywhere?"

Izuku then felt a growing pain throughout his body; more specifically his bones. "All over," Izukureplied as he pointed to various parts of his body.

His grandfather magically pulled out a large ice pack and threw it against the boys chest. "Let me know if that helps out," he said. After a while, The two talked about the events that took place. Wade teasing the boy by pulling his knife out and slicing the boys skin to see his healing factor. Izuku was breath taken at his skin re stitching back together in a matter of seconds. Taking it further he also elaborated on the fact that Izuku now possesses the super solider serum which did have it's side affects. Until the door of the room was bursted opened.

"Well, you really managed to survive all the shit that doctor put you through huh," Inko said "Although, I had to admit it was kind of funny watching you almost die a couple of times at the faces you made."

"Ha ha ha, thanks mother," Izuku said in monotone, "By the way how's your leg?" The women took a step forward. She displayed how freely she could move her leg which earned a small smile from the boy at the safety for his mother.

"It's all good squirt." She moved in and ruffled his messy hair. The two were intruppted by a cough from Wade. Turing to look over too the smiling man who practically bouncing in his seat like a school girl.

"You ok gramps?" He questioned

"I have exciting news I almost forgot to tell you" The gleam in his eyes made the boy nervous and made his mother sigh in her palm.

"What is it? You're not dying right?"

" I wish but no...you see I have a friend that was looking for other's like you and together you guys will be part of a team"

"A team? With others like me? Huh?"

"I will let the Author time Skip the next chapter but anyways yes sounds exciting right? Would you do it?"

"I mean sure...but what exactly are we going to do?" He was getting more confused by the second as his grandfather was being too vague on the situation.

"Yes or no, please answer!"

"I guess yes, sure I will do it"

Wade jumped in the air and scooped up his grandson into his big strong arms and squeezed the living shit out of him.

"Good because welcome to your new life as a member of **THE REJECTS!!"**

"The Whaa.."


	4. Over The Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years go by so fast. Lots of anguish and pain, so much to talk about but so little time. Izuku grew up but not the way you would had expected.

It was a cold restless night, city lights burned throughout the foggy night sky. The sound of explosions followed by bright lights were off in the distance. Cheers and cries of joy as people sang songs in the celebration of the New Year. The people of New York surely do know how to throw a celebration as Big floats and drunken people brought the party to life. But our story doesn't take place in Times Square, down several blocks we see an SUV pulled up into a dark alleyway, coming to a halt behind one of the major clubs in the city.

Heavy metal music can be heard from the club that they're about to infiltrate. Shouts and cheers of the crazed adults were penetrating through the walls from inside to out.

Inside the Van a soft classical music was playing, Beethoven: Für Elise was a necessity to calm the mind before a gruesome job. A calm mind is a strong tactic in order to successfully complete a task at hand.

And for that our main protagonist gets ready.

Izuku pulls up his custom MP5 to his face and checks the magazine clips. Making sure his Tactical Suppressor was nice and tight before moving onto the 5mm laser attachment. He made sure he has all of his magazines in check and his gear all set.

Satisfied he retrieves his Tactical helmet and before he puts it on he throws on a ski mask and pulls a piece of gum out and relished the sweet taste of fresh mint.

He was ready, looking over towards the two other people dressed in a similar fashion. He flashed them a thumbs up which they so graciously return.

They exit the vehicle and made their way into the cold night; Izuku follows close behind them as they all ran towards the wall and got into starting position. They looked at each other and nodded.

Breaking away in different directions one goes through the back door and the other start climbing the wall to the roof. Izuku moves to the furthest corner and comes across crates, pushing them aside it is revealed an air vent, old and rusted he could feel the faint hot air exiting out. The hot and cold air mixing together reminded Izuku of how smokers blew out their addictive substances into the air.

Doing his research on the place he busted open the vent and made his way into the crawl space. Making his way through the many turns and tight spots he comes across another area. Him knowing the building's layout he knows he is under the center stage of the club as he can hear the booming music thundering throughout the ground and the vibrations it gave off. Crawling through the dust and debris he comes to a sealed-off portion of the crawl space blocked by soundproof foam, pulling out his combat knife he started to cut away at the thick material. Finished he slipped through it and sealed it back up, he reaches another but much smaller air vent. Peeking through the metal bars he could see a nice view of the private lounge. A man with a pink tuxedo walked aimlessly back and forth with an impatient look on his face.

"Light Foot in position. Two tangos in sight, standing by"

A few moments pass by dramatically.

"Sector In position. Four Tangos in sight, standing by"

"Deku In position. I have eyes on the Target, waiting for the transaction to go down. Standing by"

" This is command central, that's a clear copy. Stay frosty until I give the go ahead, remember to get the evidence secured and meet at LZ once done."

The heavy gruff voice sounded through their comms systems. "Leon Arizona is a known American arms dealer who until yesterday, hadn't been in the US for more than ten years. He fled during the uprising of heroes after he stole a full shipment of Bio chemical weapons from a high secured facility in Texas. The weapons he stole and sold have been traced to be used in killings all throughout Spain and other Latin countries. Today, he's planning on doing the same thing in New York and has no plans of ever returning to the States after it. Our satellite pinned the deal here at the Club, be aware of the other buyers on their way."

Izuku nodded and looks back into the vent once more to reveal another man, Tall and hairy man who seemed to be from Russian descent was dressed in a black tuxedo with the Russian flag button pin on the collar. He carried a briefcase with him while two of his lackeys follow close by, not wanting to miss anything Izuku takes out his audio recorder and hits record and listens carefully.

"Iván my old friend it seems you made it one piece here after all, yes?"."

"It's good to see you as well Leon. You haven't aged a bit since the last meeting we had"

The man in the black tuxedo pulls the briefcase over towards the table and opens the case up and swivels it around so the other man can see the goods within.

"Well that sure is a lot of green nicely packed in there. You're sure this the correct amount I asked for?"

"Leon I might be drunk most of the time but I rechecked the currency and yes this is the correct amount"

Leon snaps his fingers and one armed guard comes forth with a money counter and they proceeded to put the money within the mechanism lock. One by one each stack is put within and is counted in large amounts. The sound of bills flipping was a blissful image in the head.

"We agreed on 500k, I'm only reading 499.999.99k" the armed guards from both men Raise their Weapons ready to strike each other down.

"Aww, silly me" Iván pulled out his wallet and presented a fresh dollar bill the man begrudgingly walks over and hands the crisp bill over. "I almost forget about that"

Satisfied with what he sees he raises his hand and the armed guards lower their weapons off each other.

Iván suddenly spoke "Remember our deal Leon, Better be a fresh print" Leon pulled out a white briefcase and slid over to the other man who opens the briefcase to reveal documents or more specifically Blueprints of a Citywide Tokyo and the surroundings.

"These are updated?"

"Thats correct. With the construction going on down there I'm sure You can slip in and out" true to his word the papers were immaculate no creases or stains we're on the papers and they smelled fresh of ink.

Izuku readies himself into position.

"Everyone In position?"

"Yes sir"

"That's a copy, ready to bash some skulls sir"

"Alrighty. Commence the operation!"

Instantly everything turned to chaos as all power to the building was switched off. The loud music died instantly, lights were out and everybody stood around with a confused look. Suddenly there is a gunshot followed by another one, people screamed and panicked as they tried to make it for the exit. Flash bangs exploded throughout the layout.

"Shit Loues grab the documents and le-"

Before the Russian man could finish his sentence bullets entered the in the room cutting down Iván and his lackeys mercilessly. Blood splattered the walls, floors, while body parts were flying in different directions. The screams of agony filled the room which was music to Izuku's ears.

"Fuck! Grab the shit hurry" Leon yelled towards his men who were petrified at the scene before them. Deciding better now than never Izuku grabbed his concussion grenade and threw it into the room.

As soon as the bang roared in the room Izuku is already dropping from the ceiling wasting no time he aimed his weapon at the retreating figures, emptying a clip into three guards that surrounded Leon. Each body dropped dead to the ground and all that was left was a crying Leon who begged for his life.

Moving briskly towards the table he took all the blueprints and the mysterious vial underneath it as well. The green color looked familiar and just smelling it gave off a death scent.

"What the fuck is this?" Izuku shoves the vile into Leon's face who reeled back in fear away from the containment of the vile.

"Please I have money! I can pay you triple then what your making! **PLEASE I BEG YOU!"** A fist collided against his broad face, the cartilage in his nose shattered and what made it worse was his jaw fractured which instantly swelled up his mouth.

"Please shut the fuck up. You're too damn loud when you cry." Without hesitation Izuku butted his weapon against the man's head knocking him out cold against the wall.

"This is Deku, I've secured the Trade and I have a bonus coming along with us. Leon Arizona is capture and will be upheld for his crimes"

"This is command central affirmative. all units go to the exfil immediately"

Not needing to be told twice Izuku got his ass in gear, holsting the unconscious man over his shoulder he started walking towards the only door in the room he stopped for a moment and took out his modified M1911 and started shooting high caliber rounds into the wall on the right side of the door. Ceasing his fire he kicked down the door checking left and right stepping over a bloodied corpse he continued down the hall and went around the obstacles. He came across two men that spotted him and started raising their guns at him but he was faster as he wasted no time he sent 2 rounds flying down the corridor at high speeds it both impacted right between their eyes. Coming to an intersection he went wide around the corner checking for any enemies, rounding the corner he popped two bullets into another low life thug one penetrated the heart and one in the head.

Izuku stopped and adjusted the body that was slung over his shoulder, then rounded the corner only to get tackled by a large man who engaged him in hand-to-hand combat knocking his pistol from his hands the thug attempted to thrust a combat knife into Izuku's stomach but reacting quickly he diverted the blade and grabbed the man's arm and kicking out his extended leg he brought the man to the ground putting pressure on his arm he dropped the knife. Izuku wasted no time as he pulls his own Combat knife and drives the blade twice in the head of his attacker.

Quickly and efficiently plus blood equals: Harmony.

Leon groaned as he tried to sit up but before he could another powerful butt to the head knocked him back down against the hard floor. Holstering his sidearm, Izuku again lifts the man over his shoulder once again. He readied his MP5 once more rounded the corner, spotting the exit he came to the conclusion it was a straight shot because only one gangster was in the way between him and freedom. He raised his subMachine Gun to his chest and aimed, pulling the trigger only to be met with resistance popping back at him. He moved in for cover behind the corner of the wall and he checked his weapon and turned the laser pointer on for more accurate shot. He peeked around the corner and delivered half a clip of hot lead which quickly eliminated the target. Walking down the hallway he stepped over the body rushing up the stairs and busting down the door Ready to Mow down the enemy but the coast was clear outside. He made a run for the SUV and soon after he was joined by the rest of his Squad. They quickly mounted inside the vehicle closing all the doors he gave the driver the signal immediately he started roaring down the alleyway coming to Pecan Street and casually blending in with the parade traffic, one thought was on all of their minds.

' _This was a successful mission_.'

____________________________________

**The Following Morning, Secret Location.**

He never thought in his life he would ever be acknowledged for a great day's work. He was called in for a meeting with the high chairmen, Videos of security footage was leaked among the community of the events that took place last night. Seemingly a desperate thug or hacker wanted to make a mess of exposing him and his team.

He looked over his Smartphone and tap a downloaded video from social media, It showed him running and gunning multiple people with quick and effective measures. The funniest part of the video was how Leon was dangling lifeless over his shoulder as he works his way through a hallway.

Of course the government seized the footage from many websites and hackers alike but too many people already saw it and they were asking plenty of questions. It also didn't really help when many news outlets also made it public drama. Or so he thought.

"Izuku Midoriya"

As if it was automatic he stood at attention and popping a firm quick salute to the person.

"Good Morning sir"

"At ease soldier. Come along now the Headmaster wants to speak with you"

"Is this about the leaked footage sir? With all do respect I guess we didn't anticipate someone committing a low blow"

"No. It's not your fault, we've found the little weasel that sent the footage. Turns out he was one of our TI techs just looking for extra cash when someone paid him"

"Who was the employer?"

"You're not gonna like it and that's all I can say"

**Time Skip To Meeting Room**

Izuku stood in front of the large doors that lead into the room. Standing at the position of attention, He had a gut feeling that this was about the tapes but he couldn't help but be afraid of what's going to happen when she has her word on the situation.

Suddenly the door opens. A well dressed butler gestured him in as he helped take Izuku's coat off and lead him to the center.

Hesitantly Izuku walk in the room, he was astonished at the quite spacious feeling. Well decorated with many books and paintings to add more of a Study room vibe then a Tactical operations center. He accidentally stopped on some disorganized books that also filled the room floors. Also did his best to avoid the piles of hard drives and documents that were laid out everywhere.

What really set Izuku into overdrive was over by the fireplace hung a very large Long sword and other unique medieval weapons. But his vision returned to the main reason he was here for, a simple but deadly smile was all Izuku could look at. For the eyes of the person behind that smile terrified him.

"Have a seat will you! make yourself comfortable"

"Yes ma'am "

Izuku graciously took the chair he was offered by the butler, planting his behind on the soft velvet fabric he avoided eye contact for as long as he could until some strange feeling washed over him, it was all too familiar and painful. His blood in his body shifted and twisted within the arteries and organs, pumping and crashing within him. Doing his best to withstand the immense pain he slowly but surely looked up to meet red iris, and the sclera black with red veins across the eyes.

In front of him sat a Japanese woman with Medium length black hair, she could be described as a supermodel but behind her lustful appearance she is a crazed psychopath warrior who has fought in many wars across the planet from the fiery oil fields of the Middle East through the Deep jungles of South America her skill and natural leadership landed her the position after the former Commander died a couple years back during a mission. The women before him believe it or not was a mother figure to Izuku for these past couple of years and In his own right was terrified of her.

Her name was Lust Hofmann but sadly she's not alone

"Seems you're doing well for yourself Izuku! How is your Heart holding up?"

His attention shifts to another familiar figure named Zukio Tsuyuin, The mad Doctor who loved to torture him with her crazy unnatural experiments. She worked closely with the project as the Medical support and other things as well.

"I'm taking the medication you made for me and no issue so far Doc" He replied smoothly as he pulled out a metal small rectangular metal box, it contained two unused Serums, specially made for Izuku to help with his........problem.

Lust started first "let's get down to business, the reason why we called you for this brief is to inform you of our steps regarding this leak of information to the public"

She whips out a cigarette and start smoking the toxic fumes of Death he so much hated.

"There has been a change in the department. You know the higher ups and what not being lazy and shit, so I guess this will be a wise decision from them. You're going to school starting in 3 days"

"................Wha?.."

"I know right! I had the same confused and dumbfounded look on your face right now! We weren't expecting that outcome of all things"

"The government wants to keep this organization a secret at all costs and they devised a cover-up story of you being a hero in training"

"But is shows me killing people and ain't pretty for the viewers eyes, didn't they watch the tape"

"Well to my suprise the News Outlets were cancelled during showing and all social media stopped. Agents were sent out to hundreds of individuals houses and blackmailed them from showing any clips or pictures of you and only fewer than a thousand people across the country have actually seen the footage"

"I'm sure people won't buy it! I'm sure there were others who saw it"

"From our data files the little weasel who sent the video out was dropped at 6:00am in the morning and was taken down approximately at 6:08 a.m. The reason why I say that is most of the population was either asleep or barley heading to work or doing other activities. Don't worry the government's hoping to sweep this under the rug as a conspiracy"

Zukio cuts in with a tablet in her hand "Which is where our plan comes in. While many may have not seen the video almost the entire country has heard about you from the gossiping of it and so to keep it from raising suspicion we are sending you into a school to play the role of an average high school hero in training! We are going to fabricate documents of your school record, history, Medical and the rest of the details will be given to you after this brief"

"Will this be considered a mission still?"

A silence hung in the room

Zukio calmly walks over to his side and lays her hand on his shoulder "Yes, We have reviewed the documents and files you snatched up and we learned a lot of shit that's going down. Even the fact that Leon cried his nuts off while spilling valuable information about his employers plans"

"Naturally we loved to keep all of our activities a secret and let no one find out our real identities. We also believe an attack will take place in the country you're being sent to and the person behind the attack will most likely be there for a bit" Lust eyes the boy carefully watching his every movement.

"Who's the Target? If I may ask ma'am."

"I know this may be difficult...." Lust slide a file towards the boy, he carefully picked up the information he wished he hadn't seen. "It seems He's returned from hell..."

Izuku clench his hands with so much force that the nails digging into his palms lead to him bleeding. His body tensed and hunched slightly, He felt his blood boil and his Anger was returning back full force. The man that took everything from him and ruined his life. The reason why his comrades, his family....his mother were...gone. ALL GONE!!

"Would you be alright for the Assignment?"

"Yes...ma'am...I will do my....best "

Lust felt the immense pressure within the room, the sheer anger from the boy made her smile with excitement. After all these years she raised the boy as best as she could. After all he's her little pet in the end.

"Excellent, Now your flight leaves within two hours so get ready to pack and leave. The details will be in the laptop we will provide you."

"You are dismissed"

"yes ma'am" Izuku slipped out his chair, bowing he moved to make an exit but his body froze in place, he could feel his blood being sucked out his healing palms.

"Izuku smile! The Rejects project is going to be reborn better than ever with you as the leader. Hope you enjoy your visit home"

Izuku raged at the joyful tone in her voice. More or less he was angered......He was going...Back home.

"Fuck"

____________________________________

**Time Skip-Aboard Private Plane Heading To Japan**

Dream

The nightmares came back every night. Every night he tried something else to chase them away - he only avoided strong spirits, as he felt his self-control was weak enough already.

Izuku walked among the vast dead bodies of his victims, ranging from children to elderly. The bones of the forgotten crushed underneath his boots, every step he took was acknowledgement of his past. The screams of the broken filled his ears as he tried his best to block them out. Familiar voices rang throughout his mindscape, voices he wished didn't speak no more.

**"YOUR BLEEDING OUT! HOLD ON!"**

**"IZUKU RUN!! GET OUT OF HERE, RUN THATS AN ORDER!!"**

**"NO IM NOT LEAVING YOU!"**

Inko the Warmth of his mother's heart, The beaming Sun was replaced with a harsh brightness looking down upon him. He began to feel a wetness on his hands, bringing his hand up he felt the icy cold touch of his mother's hands in his own. Soaked with blood she looked up and saw him looking down at her and then to himself in his tactical gear. This time she spoke with a dryer throat, her wounded body couldn't take much more. Covered in dirt, sweat and blood was enough for Izuku to almost throw up.

"How could you... **HOW COULD YOU LET ME DIE IZUKU!! YOU FAILED YOUR TEAM! YOU FAILED ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!"**

"Mother please...I didn't...please forgive me" His tears stained his scar face, tears of blood was All Izuku remembers of that faithful day.

**"HA HA HA! JUST LIKE YOUR GRANDFATHER YOUR A COWARD!"** Another voice calls out, he turned around and sees an ordinary-looking man with short hair. However, his face is not shown clearly. his eyes are shadowed but his cruel smile reminded Izuku of his forgotten past. That damn plain black suit.

"Shigaraki...." Izuku whispers with disdain.

His heart was beating faster and his breath was coming more as a growl than as an actual inhale. His arms tightened around his mother and she cried out in pain.

For a moment, everything stood still.

For a moment, he stopped even breathing.

For a moment, the whole area was hushed.

Then his own pain started, as he listened to the pained sounds his mother made, he felt his arms and legs vibrating with untouched feeling. His mother hugged tighter against him. He glared at the retreating figure with so much hatred.

**"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!"**

"beep beep beep' beep beep beep" a click resounded in the empty dark sitting area, That was the moment he usually woke, drenched with sweat, screaming at the top of his lungs, shaking like a leaf in the cold.

He calmed down after a couple of minutes, the shaking of the plane and storm raging outside gave him a peace at mind. Quickly he pulled out his serum box, fixing up the Needle he locked the needle in place. Testing if it shoots out properly he winced automatically at the memories of the pain that will surely follow.

"Fuck....fuck it"

Without anymore hesitation he plunged the needle deep within his chest, the red liquid nicely flowing within his system. Disposing the needle he halted as the pain in his body flared up, his blood boiled, skin flared, hair on his body shot up, eyes bulging and veins bursting with a fire. A growing headache fucked his mind to the point of no return, his silent cries of help were silenced by the thunder and heavy rain against the glass. His damn serums we're getting more painful to bear each time but they did help calm his nerves.....his true demon was being locked away for good reasons.

After receiving The Super solider all those year's ago he was forced to take more doses of it, which caused him to go from arrogant to sociopathic, as it caused his sanity to deteriorate over time. Luckily for him the Doc made him some suppressing serums in order to keep his antics in check, his bloodlust basically.

Are you ok sir? Enjoying your flight." An agent gives Izuku's shoulder a brief squeeze before releasing him.

"Yeah, just shy of the sky....How much longer until we arrive?" He says before turning and looking out the window of his seat, lighting lit up the sky as if it were dancing with the clouds.

"We have about forty-five minutes before we make it to the arrival gate. We should arrive there about 6:34 am, there will be a escort cab that will take you to your designated living area for the time being until the paper work is finish"

"Great, just perfect...."

____________________________________

**Apartment Complex**

Izuku entered the small, inviting apartment and sighed as he put down his carrying bags on the floor. He examined the clean white walls and inhaled the smell of fresh new carpet. It was a nice place, but it made him nervous for some reason. It seemed so adult like, in so many different ways. But the responsibility of rent and utilities didn't loomed over him since they were covered, but those weren't making him too anxious. His biggest worry was that the apartment was apparently in area known for criminal activity...meaning he was not going to get much sleep during the nights.

"Eventhough it's in a bad neighborhood, this shit looks so expensive!" said, He walked to the living room and stopped.

' _Move_!'

A voice in his mind yelled and he dove to the side, barely dodging A crystal like spear. To say Izuku was shocked is an understatement. Izuku was so beyond shocked that everything seemed to slow down as he dove to the side. Did he just get targeted?! he thought. Why? There must be a reason or set up?! He landed on the ground and heard a shout and something hit something. Hard. He scrambled up and turned around to look at A large figure with a riot shield. His eyes widened at the sight before him as the man grew in size, muscles growing and expanding unnaturally. Izuku watched in disbelief before coming to his senses and ran at The person. He jumped and kicked him in the face. His face was jerked to the side, but that was all. Izuku took the opening and kicked him in the chest forcing him out of hitting range.

"Who the fuck are you!" Izuku yelled. He started running towards his opponent but Someone else punched him aside and into a wall.

A female was standing over him, looking at the with amusement and raised her fist. Her fist came down on Izuku's shoulder. A sickening crack and a cry of pain was heard as Izuku was punched hard enough to cause the floorboards to snap. Izuku tried to get up. Tried. The female took her foot and planted it on Izuku's back when The boy got on his hands and knees. Izuku was pushed into the floor and the pressure was being enforced on his back making it difficult to breathe. He could feel his ribs bruising, With a burst of energy Izuku whipped out his combat knife, the sharp tip penetrated the ankle of his attacker. She gasped, but pulled out the blade and shattered it. Big mistake, a blast so powerful knocked her backwards into the kitchen area.

"Who the fuck....are yo...." Izuku whispered as he lost consciousness, the cold floor was comforting for the teen. He was to tired to move and lazy in that fact. Before he completely fell into darkness he heard hushed whispers all around him.

_'Some greetings this is'_

____________________________________

Notes

For anyone that is confused! This was a major timeskip, 8 years into the future to be exact. He is 16 years of age about to turn 17 in a couple of weeks. Izuku's mother had died...well sort of and Wade has gone off grid. Izuku's old team had been killed by AFO during a mission 5 Years ago and the project The rejects was shut down. After that Lust became a mother figured for the boy and all will be explain in the next chapter.


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the rest of his new squad. Izuku learns he’s not the only one with a bad history.

"Hey!....Come on, I know you're awake! Wake your ass up twinkle toes!"

Izuku groaned in pain, his body was tightened and restrained by some kind of rope. Uncomfortable, seemingly strapped to a chair. Shifting his eyes he slowly opened but closed them due to the bright intense light upon him. He could hear several coughs and whispers all around him which unease even further.

"Aww there he goes! He's awake Jinx." A male called out.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock!" A woman probably named Jinx called back with annoyance lace in her words. She walked forward and forcibly grabbed Izuku's face to be met with hers.

"F-Fucking...let go," whipping his head away Izuku finally could see clearly at his attackers. Scanning the room and knew he was deep shit but maybe this was deeper than he could imagine. Five adults stood all around him, some glaring while others not in care in the world. The women who grabbed him took a seat a few feet away from him as she crossed her arms and gave a look to the pissed off teen. "Who the fuck are you people?!,"

"Well so you do have a foul mouth after all you little green shit! I outta gut you here and now and watch your pansy ass die over and over again!" A very buff man made his way over, he towered over the others as the floorboards rattled along with each large step he took. This guy was familiar, he was the first to attack as Izuku thought. The smell of alcohol hit his nose as he leaned in forward growling at the boy who only stared blankly back at him.

"Ummm I'm under age and I'm not into creepy old white men thank you very much! So back the fuck off you stink like shit!" He Yelled back with the same ferocious intent.

The man was shocked. Muscles tense while veins all over bulge, with a quick reeling back of his arm he delivered a powerful right hook across Izuku's face. The force was so strong the boy's head snapped sideways with a sickening crack and to make it more devastating him and the chair flew several feet away.

With a loud thud and crash the boy was seeing stars once again, the ringing in his ears was giving off a real bad headache not to mention the loud yelling feet away.

"Uurrggh...fu...ck," He groaned, feeling his bones shift back into place and tissue repairing itself. It was quite painful but something he has gotten used to overtime from all the hellish training he's been through. One simple was not enough to keep him down.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He could be a real asshole when not thinking about the logic behind his actions." A woman came around and helped him up into an upright position as he was still strapped to the flimsy chair. "I'm sorry for the mess of this, we really mean no harm at all. My name is Rosemary it's a pleasure to meet you Izuku,"

"Wha.." The boy blushed at the beauty before him, her kind smile seemed to warm his heart as it washed away any hostile intent he felt. His worries and escape plans all gone now he relaxed his muscles and gave in to the calming feeling.

"Enough with the small talk Rose! Move aside!"

The calming effect vanished instantly as Rosemary broke contact much to the boy's disappointment.

"Fuck off Clyde! No one has time for baby shit right now, do us a favor and go get us some grub like your were supposed to two fucking hours ago! I'm starving!" Izuku was shocked, the innocent smile that this Person makes Rosemary once had was now replaced with a monstrous growl. Her short stature compared to Clyde the Jackass who intimidated the boy who towered over her but that didn't seem to factor in as didn't seem to back down. After what seemed like forever, muscles finally excused himself and went out the front door, slamming it behind him in a dramatic fashion.

"Well since he’s gone I guess I can take these off. Promise you won't try to fight? You'll be asking for it if you do," Rosemary came over and undid the bindings Izuku immediately flipped over the chair and backed away slowly as he scanned over the five people. Two near the door tensed up while Jinx seemed to hope he made a move.

"Now no need to be scared. We're friends her-“

"Friends don't tie others to a chair or attack them in the dark, not to mention y'all are out of my age group and it makes me feel uncomfortable." Izuku glares angrily at Rosemary who seems taken back. "And Stop with that weird power shit you have! It's annoying and too damn weird,"

"Suit yourself kid I was trying to be nice but I guess a shit like you Doesn't know manners,"

"Likewise you bimbo!"

"I'm not **EVEN BLONDE,"** She lunges for the teen but was held back a male clad in some kind of ninja outfit.

"Sorry for my sister. She has a real short temper. My name is Torino. It's a real honor to meet you Izuku....I hope we could speak in the morning after a good night's sleep." With that he lifted the struggling women over his shoulder and made off to another part of the house, her screaming of vicious words directed at the boy was just music to Izuku's ears.

"Well I guess that was some introduction huh? Names Hana," A woman made her way over and offered a hand which Izuku steadily but surely responded with the same strength. "Wow. You just look like her in every way from cute face, freckles and even her noticeable green hair," She laughed to herself as she ruffled the boys soft curly hair.

"Wait? You knew my mother? But..." He became lost at the words, many emotions were coming back to him and some not too pleasant to be dealing with right now. But a reassuring hand on his shoulder pulled him back to reality.

"We all did in a way but me I guess you can say we once dated a very long time ago," She smiled, she began to walk away but before she left the room she turned back and offered a thumbs up which he awkwardly returned, with that she left with a loud yawn.

Now only two people remained. Him and the other women named Jinx who groaned with annoyance as she sat on the couch behind him. She stared for a few more seconds and began.

"Names Jinx but I'm sure you figure that out. Anyways I know you must be shocked and all but welcome to your new team, I know we're not in the same age group but we offer what others cannot,"

She paused as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone, texting away and happy she put it away. Izuku felt a buzz in his own pocket and pulled out his phone to see several long messages of documents.

"You have a lot to study for the night. So you better read everyone's file throughout from their favorite food to their hobby. We know mostly everything about you anyways," Jinx got up and made her way to the exit of the room until she stopped. "Also I don't like the fact you are related to Wade, that bastard can burn in hell for everything he has done. The others did have a grudge with your grandfather and are not too keen on working with his blood relative but the fact your the son of Inko makes up for it. Sorry you had a shitty family."

With that she left him alone in the cold room.

But before she came out of hearing range she smiled at his next words.

"I'm not"

____________________________________

**Izuku's living quarters**

"Woah" Izuku was fairly impressed at his new room, it was plain and simple but very spacious nonetheless. So much room and it seemed unreal, his previous living arrangement was tight barracks he shared with others, cramped and uncomfortable at times. Having his own room gave a sense of freedom and privacy for once. Exploring he came across his own computer and video game system not to mention a mini fridge which he gladly opened to see it packed with snacks and goodies.

Putting his things away he finally crashed on his new fresh bed, he caved into the soft memory foam texture which hugged his back nicely. He was in heaven until his phone started to buzz with life. Pulling it out and inspecting the caller ID. Oh crap he forgot.

"Hello."

"Hello? Is that all you can think of? No good morning Or I missed you?,"

"I'm sorry ma'am I di-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Izuku. I can hear that you made it safely to the housing I assume? Did you meet the rest of your team?," Lust voice sent chills down his spine.

"Yes ma'am, They attacked me but I guess it was to blow off some steam since they all hold a grudge against my grandfather,"

"Aww yes. Seems your grandfather ruined a lot of people's lives well anyways I hand picked this team especially for what's coming next. You have some studying tonight and a mission tomorrow morning so better hurry up and get some rest. I will send more files in a bit. Any questions?"

"No ma'am. Thank you,"

"Izuku," Lust's tone slightly became less authoritative. "Please take it easy, I already miss you,"

"You miss picking on me or slicing me up during training like some rag doll," He said in monotone but held a small smile in the end.

"I still miss you peasant. Goodnight and sleep well tonight........I...love you son," She struggled out the last words.

"I love you too..mother....sleep well and talk to you tomorrow," With that he hung up with a sigh. Staring deeply at the wall for a few more seconds he came out.

Scrolling through the files he came across his team profiles and damn were they long.

"Hmmmm alright here goes nothing"

"First up we have Jinx"

Age: 20, Code name : Crystal, A mercenary known for her close-combat skills. Despite being charismatic, She does not let anyone become very intimate with her - a reflection of her suffering childhood. Born in a 3rd world country, when she was still a child, she saw her entire family die in a civil war, and was force to fend for herself even to hold a gun during childhood years to survive. Today, she is determined not to let any other child suffer from the same fate she ended up with. Went under cruel experiments to attend power, The Glass project, the end result she is able to manifest Crystal like materials for weapons and attacks, her mission is to seek and to protect children and save them from conflict.

.

.

.

"Next up we have Clyde,"

Age:30, A former Olympic-level fighter, Clyde initially proved his worth as a fighter for the Underworld, where he used and abused his brute strength to wipe out all his enemies. Underworld sealed records reveal that in the past, Clyde worked as a security consultant for a company named WarAxe Corp. Not much else is known about his past, and it is obvious that he does not like to talk about it. Rumor has it that he has relationship with Captain America, having to have traces of the Super solider serum as well allowing a unique genetic mutation of the user to increase his strength further past his limits and as well as the size of his body.

.

.

.

"Alrighty, next up we have Rosemary"

Age: 23, A Japanese woman who worked as a sniper sniper at Texcon before joining The Legion. Trained by a loving mother, in the past She was an Olympic sniper considered to win the gold medal for Japan. However, her mother's tragic death in an automobile accident left the girl helpless and consumed by rage. Not wanting to continue her Olympic career and extremely skilled with a rifle, Rosemary was recruited as a sniper by UAF's East Asian department. She insisted that her younger brother, Torino, not follow her, but the fascination was overwhelming for the young man. A fascinating ability she wields is named Peace Manipulation: Having the ability to manipulate certain chemical reactions in a person or animals body she she calm or bring the good out of the most deadliest beast in the planet. Of course she possesses another ability with devastating results names calamity which holds the opposite effect.  
.

.

.

"Useful, now onto her brother Torino,"

Age:21, Rosemary half brother. Following and dedicated to stand alongside with sister in combat, much is not known him. He tends to keep to himself but an unique ability he possesses is called: Dimensional Storage, the ability to pull out weapons or items from pocketed dimensions that are not limited to any sized location and can be applied almost anywhere. Whether it's a portable bag, your pants pocket, or a closet, he can hoard anything so long as it fits through the entry point. He tends to be a daredevil and is excellent in demolition.

.

.

.

"Sounds like a cartoon gag character.....hmm Hana.”

Age:32, Code name: Blue sparrow, A combatant specializing in rescue and evacuation. She was the right hand on the team Death Bringers: Team leader Green Sparrow, they develop a close relationship but soon shut down after superiors found out. Her desire to protect the weakest and her belief in sacrificing herself for the good of the world matched The legions way perfectly, and so she found her place in the new organization. Her ability is Technopathy allowing the user to manipulate the very foundation oftechnology basis, hacking, surveillance, rewiring. She's a tech nerd and can hack mostly anything if needed.

.

.

.

"Very useful indeed I must admit... seems like I got the gold pot at the end of the rainbow." Izuku skim through more valuable information. He felt so damn young compared to these guys, they held many titles and hold hundreds upon thousands of missions all successful under their belts. Why was a young lass like him the leader of this group? It made no sense but age is just a factor unless you can back it up with experience and these guys have it.

"Well tomorrow is just going to be fun”


	6. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for some Ammo and knifes, Izuku comes across a weapon he thought was only fantasy. The Dark saber and more goodies he couldn’t resist. Hana joins the adventure.

**"RUN! IZUKU GET OUT OF HERE!,"**

**"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU,"**

**"THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

"Awww look a broken mother is trying to protect its little cub even when facing death. How sickening can you get women....now **DIE**!"

.

.

" **AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**!"

.

.

.

Izuku woke up in his room. Drenched in sweat, his body shaking and pulsing automatically. He shakes his head and tried to calm himself. The sound of the blowing A/C provides some comfort but in the end just makes it worse. He had the dream again. That damned dream that haunts his life to no end.

How that bastard AFO had taken everything from him, how Wade abandons him...He saw how his team died....his mother. In pain. Now dead.

.

.

As days passed, he grew colder and more distant after the events.

He even tried to commit suicide three days later when recovering from his fatal wounds. He could not take it. His mother died. His grandfather left. The nightmares tormented him. And the therapist was useless.

But in his grief he still couldn't process the idea of **"I can't die so easily"** , Jumping off tall buildings too putting a double barrel in his mouth. All fail in the end as his healing factor literally kept bringing him back from the dead.

The doctors warned there will be change in behaviour, he grew more hostile and something else he could not remember. But he did know that he became more of a psychopathic everyday since then, feeling his own mind collapsing.

He became lucky as The Legion still saw some use of him....keeping him. He was grateful Lust took him in under her wing, mainly as a pet. She did her best to raise him but it felt more like grooming with the harsh training and violent sessions they had regularly.

Overtime he became more stable, With the Doc's syringes it made it a little easier to deal with the pain. But still having a large hole in your heart, you can only feel it with so many substitutes.

Izuku turned over in bed, his sticky skin pulled at the sheets which shivers his body. He groaned when feeling his phone buzzing as he checked the notification. A message from Lust.

.

.

"Morning you little shit. I figured you were awake, you always seem to wake up around this time back home but anyways here's some locations I need you to stop by the end of the day. I put money on your card so don't be shy and buy all that you need. Also let them know "Death Stalker" sent ya,♥️"

Ps. Take your meds♥️

.

.

Izuku held a small smile. Opening the maps App he held a confused look but shook it off, the time was already Six Am. He might as well start getting ready for the day; Making his way towards the shower he undressed and literally jumped into a warm jet of water.

"Aww this feels so nice"

____________________________________

**Fifteeen Minutes Later**

"What is that heavenly smell?" Izuku was making his way down the stairs, feeling refreshed and ready to head out, stopped and smelled something coming from the kitchen area.

He came across an open area where he saw an unusual sight before him. Everyone seemed to be awake all busy moving around each other as they were getting ready to eat for the morning.

Oh, good morning Twinkle Toes." Jinx called out as she began eating her breakfast, sitting down on the table alongside Clyde, Rosemary and Torino.

Their breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, a stack of pancakes and a side of hash browns.

Oh his stomach growled at the sight of that nicely shaped pancake, perfect color and held a nice circular shape. The way the butter melted so nicely with that alluring glazed syrup. Makes even a cold blooded killer squirm all over.

Hana appeared from the kitchen clad in shorts, long sleeve and an apron. "Come on, it's time for breakfast, I made you a plate so you better eat it."

.

Izuku hesitated as he felt out of place.

.

"Hey kid, never pass up a meal someone cooked for you. Besides Hana cooks like a goddess so you better eat up." Surprisingly Clyde spoke up. Though his eyes remain focus on his tablet, he at least acknowledges the boy. The others agreed with him and offered some words of reassurance.

Izuku slowly sat down. "Thank you, it does look quite delicious!"

"Hell Yeah! Thank you for always cooking for us, Hana." Jinx said as she devoured her food in gulps.

Hana scratched the back of her head. "It's no problem. Plus, I like cooking for others." She said as he sat down with them.

Izuku took a bite out of his pancake, then smiled. "This is so good. It's like it melts in your mouth, so buttery."

Hana's pride inflated just a wee bit. She smirked.

"Oy Rosemary! Stop trying to take my damn bacon you carnivore!"

Torino could be seen fighting with Rosemary on the end of the table. With Rosemary putting her eggs on Torino's plate and sneaking a piece off of his bacon.

"I don't need eggs! I only want meat!" She declared.

"You need them! Eggs are a very good source of inexpensive, high-quality protein and are good for the heart!" Torino said as he finally got Rosemary off of his food.

Rosemary ate a spoonful of her Hash browns. "Leave my heart out of this!" She defended herself.

Torino sighed. "I don't like certain things either, but you need them in order to have a healthy body." He ate a portion of her eggs to emphasize his point.

Clyde smirked. "Aww, little brother watching out for his sister like some old married couple. How romantic of you, you gonna propose? 

Torino flushed in embarrassment. "...Shut up."

His admittance only made the others laugh even harder.

Jinx raised her hand. "It's okay Torino! Clyde is just jealous that he ain't got no one to care for him. Besides he will be a bitter old fool anyways, all alone and ashy.

"Hey! You're one to talk to you damn homewrecker! How many men you slept with that you knew were married!" He shot back with a growl.

"I outta kill you! You damn wannabe playboy pansy bitch!" She grinded heads with him, pushing back and forth as insults were thrown around. Each not letting up as the intense aura of the two was getting overwhelming.

.

.

"Hey" Izuku came out of his trance at watching the two teammates arguing like an old married couple. He couldn't help but to be entertained by their bickering, a soft firm hand on his shoulder pulled him out. Meeting the warm smile of Hana who seemed excited for some reason. "Finish your meal quickly, me and you are heading out today,"

Izuku held a dumbfounded look "Wait? You're assigned with me today? I don't remember Lust mentioning one of y'all tagging along"

"Well no but if you had the ability to manipulate technology well you kinda learn a thing or two from others. Besides I need to get out so you have no choice," Her smile seemed childish but it suited her in a way. She reminds him of her mother so much which is indeed painful to bear, with a long though he gave in.

"Fine. But from now on ask before you go through someone's privacy like that,"

"Ohh don't worry I won't tell the others your search history. Like damn kid have you ever touched a woman before?"

Izuku flushed brighter than a tomato "Shut up"

____________________________________

**Shopping District Tokyo**

"Here we are,"

"Are you sure this is this place?."

The sun became unbearable that times like these were a pain to live through, a mixture with hot moist air and sun rays were not a great combination. One could easily get sunburn if not careful but luckily Izuku was always prepared. The pair have been walking around all morning as well as taking several trains to reach their current destination.

"Well yeah, I mean wouldn't want to put Hey come get your guns and knives on the front window, right?" Hana puts a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, she felt him tense at the contact but soon relaxed. He shook her off and made his way inside.

"Oh my," Izuku was hit full force with heavenly smells. Fresh baked goods from bread loaf to doughnuts, cupcakes and even pie. Izuku most water at the sight, drooling like a dog in heat he pressed his body against the glass, ignoring the other pedestrians who eyed the boy. He was losing his sense of reality.

"Izuku stop that you're fogging up their glass you creep," Hana with a final tug managed to separate the boy from the innocent baked goods. With a whine he regained control of himself. Izuku could feel the eyes upon him which annoyed him, turning to look at the group he sent a deadly glare which made the rethink twice of ever being curious of the weird boy.

"Ahh, you must be Hana and Izuku, green haired boy and beautiful women, yes come this way. Madam Lust told me all about y'all," An old man came forth from the back, he smiled warmly as he came clank against the ground with each step.

Izuku and Hana were led through the back into the kitchen area where several workers were busy making dough and other treats of delight. Izuku had to refrain himself from jumping on one of the tables and smothering himself.

"Right this way," The man ushered the two and himself into an elevator, Izuku figured it was an underground operation but as soon as those doors upon he was met with the glory of god.

Guns and more guns were displayed everywhere, it seemed to go on forever. Knifes to swords, glocks to shotguns to a freaking mini gun behind a window display. Without hesitation Izuku ran off to the sword section leaving the two behind.  
  


"So you're one of the biggest suppliers in Japan?"

"Yes I am." The old man led her to the front counter. "been in the business for 45 years now after my father and grandfather died now I leave it to my granddaughter when the time comes, unfortunately she loves to tinker with her robots and stuff but in time."

Hana whistled "Nice, seems your family business has become successful...well anyways I'm going to need some items and lots of ammunition."

The old man nodded "Very well, but I must show you this new one that came in, I heard your talented with search and rescue,."

He reached underneath the table and retrieved a large brown display box

"Inside this contains a edge of modern and futuristic aspects, ready to be unleashed upon your enemies who dare to stop you during your mission."

Now Hana became interested

She leaned forward, her eyes opened slightly.

"Modern and futuristic, what could you mean?"

The old man smirked and said

"Star Wars." The box unlocked and inside were two Blasters that seemed all too familiar with Hana as she lowkey was a huge fan of Star Wars. Her body locked up in place as she looked upon the glory of the two weapons that displayed nostalgia, she gently with each hand lifted one of each other.

Hana chuckles "This seems impossible but at the same time not."

The old man smiled "These bad boy's were engineered by my friend David shield, he's a fancy tech guy. But back to the point, these are considered any type of ranged weapons that fired bolts of intense plasma energy, but don't mistake them as lasers like everyone does. Operating under the same principles as laser weaponry, these convert energy-rich gas to a glowing particle beam that could melt through targets even those with the strongest hardening quirks become ' **uncomfortable** ' against a couple of shots."

Hana eyes gleamed as she looked at E-11 and back to the famous well known DL-44 which was an exact replica of Han Solo blaster and man did it feel nice and heavy. "I will take both of them,"  
  


"Wise women,Very well."

He clicked on his calculator with glee

"Alrighty that will b-"

"Hey old man! Tell me this isn't what I think it is!" Izuku came charging in like a deranged kid on a candy hunt rampage. Interrupting, Izuku gently placed an odd metal hint, Hana eyes widened as she too recognized a familiar iconic movie weapon. She too reverted back to a kid as she eyed the marvelous piece before her. How could this even be possible?

"Aww yes, this is an exact replica of the DarkSaber, an ancient and unique black-bladed lightsaber created by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order......or so I've been told by my friend David." The old man chuckled as the other two literally did a double over. He gets use to these sorts of reactions. "Did I mention we just don't sell ordinary weapons? We have all sorts of unique weapons that scientists all over the world create and have them selled here, pretty neat huh?"

"Can you ignite it! Does it really have a blade! Please can we see it!" The two in unison cried upon the holy site of this magnificent creation.

"um sure,." Deactivating the safety lock, he stepped back and pressed the side button. The blade shot to life with a hiss, humming to life as he demonstrated his own swordsmanship. The hum was soothing and yet deadly, to add more intense awesomeness. The owner sliced through several steel crates like butter just like in the Clone Wars tv show, melted steel stained the floors..

"Pretty cool huh?" The old man turned to face two crying fan whores. He chuckled to see the admiration for the beauty of the well crafted weapon, technology these days.

"I must have it! I don't care about the price," Izuku slammed the credit card Lust sent him on top of the counter. His eyes never leave the weapon.

"That'll be 900.000 Yen."

"That's fine! I have no spending limit when it comes to a job!" He smiled sadistically as his breathing became a little heavy.

"Well that's good news because," The owner pushed a button underneath the display counter as mechanical parts shifted and moved a part behind him. "I have more to offer if you're willing to pay."

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God!"

  
various weapons were all piled and neatly displayed, Izuku and Hana all named the iconic names of the weapons and their franchise. Sonic golden rings, Mario’s raccoon outfit, Metroid Samus Cannon, Terminator, Fall Out suit, Metro, Doom, God of War, and many more. 

"Pick your poison~" The owner smiled greedily, at all the yen that will be piling up. It was truly a great day.


	7. First Day Of A New Life

The scene was a Dark wasteland, thunder roared while lightning struck the ground in a fury of rage. The sounds of destruction and chaos filled the air, scent of fresh blood stung the nose and clouded the senses.

"Izu-ku...get out...here" A trembling voice struggles out.

The boy clutched his Combat knife tightly in his hand. He struggled to walk forward through the dirt water, eyes became heavy almost in a hypnotic way.

"Awww after I killed everything you hold dear you still managed to come back with fire in your heart. How pathetic of you!" The Man laughed madly, still had his hand wrapped around the young females throat. She struggled to breath as her body almost seemed lifeless.

"Let **HER GO!"** He yelled out, charging forward to meet his demons **"I WILL KILL YOU!!"**

He only laughed further, snapping the women's neck like a toothpick. The sound was louder than his beating heart, her body fallen next to the piles upon piles of victims this monster has claimed. He was smiling sadistically at the charging boy.

"Now I think it's time for you to wake up"

He snapped his finger

____________________________________

**Real World**

Izuku woke up covered in sweat. Lying flat on his stomach against the hardwood floor of his room, Izuku felt the cold night air swirl around him and he fought back a shiver. He was barely covered as he wore only his boxers. Looking over to the dresser he saw the time of his clock, 9:30Am, He closed his eyes and tried his best to push his nightmares deep down.

"Wait..." He looked back at his clock with widened eyes. **"SHIT IM FUCKING LATE!"**

Shooting up with a new found energy, diving into a cold shower and managed to brush his feet while washing his body. Hey kill two birds with one stone am I right? At a rushed and sloppy pace he moved all around his room, water droplets splattered everywhere not to mention puddles forming. With a shitty job of drying himself he put clothes on, his new uniform.

"Hey kid are you o-" Without knocking, Jinx decided to open the door to his room. She became curious with all the loud noise coming from his room down the hall. Given she is a woman who hasn't had any time for sexual needs in her life, just make it hard when her eyes land upon a half dressed Izuku. She had to admit that for a young man he did possess a body of a spartan warrior, nice and well toned. Muscles ripped and to add many scars all over, probably past battles.  
  


Izuku stood dumbfounded, Jinx turned bright red and steamed.

"Do you need something? Jinx you look ready to pass out" Izuku finished buttoning his shirt and made his way over to the stuttering women. Now let's be fair, Izuku never worked on social talk or interactions in his life. He's oblivious when it comes to things and most importantly when a woman is either flirting or admiring him for what he is.

"Hmm you are burning up" He places his hand on her forehead. She stiffens at the sudden contact.

"You be-"Izuku didn't get to finish as he was blown back from a hard right hook. His brain rattled in his skull as he tumbled and rolled on the floor, groaning in pain he tried to stand up but slumped against the wall. His nose was surely broken.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU IDIOT! NEXT TIME MAKE SURE YOU'RE FULLY DRESSED YOU PERVERT!** " With that she slammed his door and proceeded to stomp to her own room with a blush spread across her face.

Leaving an injured teen behind. He grumbled and slowly but surely stood up, making his way back to the restroom and quickly washing the blood from his leaking nose. Cursing when snapping the broken cartilage back into place.

"Damn women. What the fuck was that for, knock before you enter my personal fucking space."

____________________________________

**U.A. Highschool**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Midoriya Izuku stood at the front entrance of the place that once literally held his hopes and dreams in another time. Sigh.

Izuku took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looked up at the tall building in front of him. The words 'U.A.' were emblazoned across its front, glinting sharply in the sunlight. He clutched his forge acceptance letter and student ID card in his hand. He felt like he was defiling the pure and pristine nature of U.A. by attending here with his former by actually being a cold blooded killer.

"Well no turning back or getting out of this one"  
  


He flexed his tone muscles, the well-rewarded product from all his years of intense training.

He slapped his face twice with both hands and lifted his foot off the ground.

"Oh! Is there something I can help you with as a young man?!" A female voice suddenly called out to him. Izuku froze, foot still high in the air, his face still. He pivoted around to meet a woman with a short ponytail who wore a pantsuit.. "If you're a student on this campus you are surely late, what class are you in?!"

"Um...."

.

.

.

After having a long and awkward conversation with the women, Izuku found out that it was not even the beginning of the school year. More like the end of it, two months before summer. He overlooked this information, and the teen approached the door slowly, and opened it slightly. Peering inside, he visibly tenses at the cacophony inside the classroom.

"U-umm... Excuse me, is this Class 1-B?" Putting on his best polite attitude.

A blond boy walked in front of him, running his hands through his hair as he sneered, "Yes, this is Class B. What, are you from Class A, here to mock us? Wait I never seen you before,Well, we- gack!"

He slumped forwards, mid-sentence, as a girl popped up behind him. "Sorry about that! Neito's a bit... You know....a moron."

"Right....." Somehow, Izuku restrained himself from knocking the boy on his ass when he appeared like that. "So... I take it that this is Class 1-B?"

Nodding, the orange-haired girl shot a glance back into the classroom, before looking back at him. "Umm... Why are you here? It's kinda late in the year, are you a transfer student? I don't remember hearing about this"

This annoyed him, so many questions and prying eyes. "Well I gues-"

Suddenly, a large figure appeared behind him, and a booming laugh cut his sentence. "Young boy, you must be the new transfer student. Izuku? If I'm correct"

Nodding, the tall teen walked past the girl and into the class without looking back, which revealed a large, gray-haired man in a red-and-black costume.

The man promptly walked in boisterously, and silenced the class.

"Welcome to U.A., young man! I am Blood Hero Vlad King, your homeroom teacher!"

Neito and the girl from before sat themselves, respectively. The class was filled with at least 20 kids, Izuku did a quick scan of their faces before standing next to the teachers desk.

"As some of you may have noticed, there is a new face among our ranks!"

Seeing nods and confused glances, he grinned. "Izuku Midoriya! He is our Transfer from Leon Gifted School in America"

_'Leon-what? I never heard of that school before?'_ The green-haired teen thought. What kind of story was this shit.

Seeing a nod off confirmation, he took a deep breath, and walked to the front of the class with a small smile.

"Midoriya here got 7th on the practical, and 4th on the written exam, which normally would have landed him in Class A through the transferring program!" the teacher said, speaking unnecessarily loudly as Izuku grumbled to the lie. "However, it seemed like it would be best to put him with us. With all of the Class A incidents and what not!"

Frankly, most of the class were amazed at his Midoriya's results. Some even glaring at him which he returned back full force.

Surely, he was led to a chair in the far corner, and promptly slouched into the chair as the Vine haired girl sent him a small smile. Which he returned.

"Alrighty kids! Now you know we have summer around the corner and we must all prepare before we leave. Class 1-A has already reached farther heights so far and it's time we step up our game. Now today we will use the gym before Class 1-A today, so everyone line up!" King Vlad's announcement rattled everyone's ears, he sure had a loud voice. But still everyone stood up and acknowledged his words, confident smiles all plastered on their faces. All except a bored Izuku who lounges in the back for a bit before making his way behind the group. They as a group passed many hallways and went down many corridors until coming across another separate facility, a large one in fact.

"Woah.."  
  


Izuku admires the simple but yet complex design of the structure, so many large pillars acted as beams for support of the building. So many and yet so large with space, he began to stray from the group to take it in but didn't go unnoticed from a certain orange hair girl.

"Um hello again" She stood next to him Mimicking his stance. "I'm Itsuka Kendo, you can just call me Kendo though..........do you like U.A so far?"

Izuku internally groaned. He hated talking but it may seem he had no choice, he had to fit in after all for the time being. "Oh it's nice to meet you! I guess you already know I'm Izuku. But yes it's quite the sight if I'm being honest, so much to take in but so far I like it."

"That's great to hear! By the way I'm the class president and if you need anything like advice or late night studying I'm your girl" she shot him a thumbs up. He nodded but a few questions actually in mind. Time to get info.

"So since your here. How's Class 1-A like if I may ask?" Once asked, he noticed her posture tenses and her face scrunched up. Oh boy.

"Well I mean they are a really unique bunch. Literally half the class is a bunch of....well how do I say this...hmmm-"

"Assholes?"

"Well since you put it like that. Yeah a bunch of stuck up pricks who think they are literal god's. But on the other hand the rest are nice sweat people, I guess we all have our opinions" She finished

"Seems like the Brady bunch." He mumbled out.

"The Who?" Confused with the referenced he used.

"HEY! You two! Come over and line up! We're about to start the training!" King Vlad booms out, his echoes violently bouncing from the walls to another. Painful to hear.

"Coming!" Both said in unison. Running to catch up with the rest of the class. Ignoring the wandering eyes of the others and small chatter between them.

"Alrighty everyone! Today we will be splitting into teams of three! Three teams of a total of 7 we will join together in a squad vs Squad match up!" He paused and pulled out a remote from god knows where and clicked a button. A screen displayed appeared on the wall next to them, it showed that the teams have already been decided. "I pre picked your teams already, meet up and group up."

With that everyone disperse and met up with their assigned team mates, except Izuku who stared at the screen full of names.

**Team Alpha contained:**

Yosetsu Awase

Sen kaibara

Shihai Kuriro

Yui Kodai

Togaru Kamakiri

Jurota Shishida

Nirengeki Shoda

**Team Beta contained:**

Kiniko Komori

Ibara Shiozaki

Kosei Tsuburbara

Pony Tsunotori

Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu

Manga Fukidashi

Juzo Honenuki

**Team Gamma contained:**

Itsuka Kendo

Setsuna Tokage

Kojiro Bondo

Neito Monoma

Reiko Yanagi

Hiryu Rin

Izuku Midoriya   
  


Izuku studied the names on the display screen because luckily for him each name was paired up with a picture of the student. Luckily he technically knew who everyone was, looking around he noticed a happy Kendo waving him over.

"Guess this is it, time to socialize," Izuku made his way over and soon noticed a certain familiar blonde glaring at him. Who just couldn't keep his fucking mouth closed.

"So you're on our team huh? Well I'm surprised you're parked with elites such as us! You better bring your A game!" Neito, walking up cockily to stand before an annoyed Green haired teen. "You better not get in our way of achieving victory"

"Don't look down upon me. You don't even know me jackass," Izuku stepped forward, he held a good foot over Neito. Looking down upon the shit head blonde with a disdained look. As the staring contest raged on, the others shuddered at the aura radiating from the two, clashing and becoming overwhelming.

"Hey you two let's settle down before the match starts" Kendo approaching the two still couldn't shake the cold dead stare Izuku was giving off, more or less she was astonished Neito didn't back down. "Let's calm do-"

" **ALRIGHTY TEAMS LINE UP**! The rules are simple! Fight until the other team loses or submits to you, the last team standing wins!" King Vlad announces as the training area is lit up with various beaming lights. Each team went opposite directions in a group, getting ready for a throw down.

___________________________________

**Starting line**

Izuku breathed in and out slowly, clenching a hand as he mentally prepared for this. This would be good to blow some pent up stress.

"Hey, Kendo?" he asked curiously. He pulled the orange-haired girl from her own thoughts.

Seeing Izuku in a calm state, she smiled kindly in order to placate him. "Yes, what is it?"

He bounced from foot to foot. "Uh, I was just wondering what are the extents of your quirk? And what is your Quirk"

"Oh, of course! It'd be best to know each other's quirks if we're working together." She nodded eagerly in agreement. "Well, I can expand, kinda like Mt. Lady! But I can only expand my hands to a large size. They're very durable in that state as well. How about you, what can you do?"

The green-haired boy looked down at his open hands, before clenching them. "I can..."

_'Oh shit what do I say? Fuck I didn't think about it, oh wait'_

"My quirk gives me enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and durability. I can't really control it sometimes since I get carried away with it......" He faltered. He smiled weakly at what he said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a whole truth either. On the other hand, Kendo smiled in interest. Her eyes looked upon his tall and muscular form which ripped with power.

"Oh! Are we sharing each other's quirks! Hello I'm Reiko, my quirk is Poltergeist, Allows me to telekinetically control nearby objects. The weight limit of my Quirk is roughly the weight of the average human which is about 150lb not bad huh?" A chin-length, pale gray hair, girl walked over. She has dark bags under her blue eyes, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hands were held up as high as her elbows, with her hands draped down, this gesture being somewhat connotative of a ghost. Which oddly interest Izuku with her odd cute stature.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Reiko, what a lovely quirk you possess if I do say so myself" He smiled which she oddly returned, her pale face turned tomato red which freaked out Izuku.

_'Did she get a fever? What's up women and fevers I swear_ '

The rest of his team came over and introduced themselves and quirks, even a grumbling Neito finished it off. A copy quirk, Izuku took note of this and hoped the little shit wouldn't try to touch him.

.

.

.

**"One minute! Get ready!"**

Team Gamma we're all silenced. Izuku remained a distance from his team but a tall young figure who was very large and muscular in stature, possessing very wide shoulders in comparison to his slender waist. His skin is a yellow straw-like color, and his head is shaped somewhat like a glue-dispenser with a lappet on top, along with seven "eye-holes" on his face. His name was Kojiro Bondo.

"Hey. I have an idea but I need you to be ok with it." He awkwardly asked. He held a good two feet over Izuku which was impressive as his own muscles were to be respected, Izuku didn't have time to think before he nodded.

"Good get on my back and hurry! It's almost time" Kojiro ushers on as Izuku hops onto his back quickly, "Hiryu hurry and also get on!" He turns to his side as Hiryu, a lightly tanned skin and black hair, reaching roughly down to his shoulders, which he wears in a low braid. His eyes are shaped like those of a reptile, and his irises are notably small. He jumped on with Izuku with a small of confidence, Izuku reeled back from the close contact but nodded.

"Don't forget about me also!"Setsuna, a green upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a dark moss green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders. She rushed in front of the group and crouched down as she was ready to burst forwards at the other team's. "We got this Team Gamma!"

"She's right! Look sharp and get ready! Remember the last one to stand is the winner!" Kendo shouted out, reading to charge forward as well.

.

.

.

" **START**!"

With that they bursted forward, Izuku was surprised that no one really wanted to take a more defensive approach but offensive was always good with him. He held on tightly onto Kojiro, who knew the hulking teen had some speed not to mention he seemed light on his feet. Izuku looked right to left rapidly as the other two teams had the same general idea as them, full gun blazing. They covered much distance in a span of seconds, now they were coming across another team.

"Setsuna! Hiryu! Cover our flanks, Izuku if I remember and I assume you're good with combat. Head in front with me! Now break!" With that Izuku and Hiryu jumped off and readied themselves. The four of them sood in a circle-like position waiting for the opponents to attack.

Suddenly, the ground below them started to shift and softened. All looked rapidly down and cursed, a laugh was heard from the side and all eyes followed to see a pale-skinned teen with angular eyes, mid-length spiked hair of beige color, a flat nose and small eyebrows. His most unusual feature is his teeth, which sit on the outside of his skin and it reminded Izuku of that one anime he watched recently. What was it? Attack on something.

"Kojiro! Foolish as always, running into the danger zone with no plan, how typical!" Juzo smugly says, to rub salt into the wound. "Get them while they are trapped!"

"Hell yeah! Easy prey, good job Juzo!" Tetsutetsu, a young teen with quite long, messy gray hair which is rather peculiar in that it never seems to change shape, and black eyes which are tilted dramatically inwards came charging followed by another teammate who had short brown spiky hair and oval eyes. "We got this! Let's clean up the trash and eat an early lunch!"

Team gamma all growled underneath their breath as they watched their attackers closing the distance rapidly. One thing Izuku hates the most in all his life is that....well losing is a bitch. And he wasn't going to lose today that's for sure!

With some luck he managed to jump and roll to the side of the soften floor, he looked over to the other three before bursting forward towards the incoming attackers, Kosei threw the first punch which made Izuku lean back a little, then he got back into an upright stance and gave Kosei a knee in the gut. He crouched down in pain, but he caught Izuku off guard with a punch to the stomach followed by an invisible wall slamming against his face. Then Tetsutetsu came up from behind and gave Izuku a good hard kick to the face, causing Izuku to grab his face in pain. Tetsutetsu walked over to Izuku, and He delivered a punch to The smirking face of now shiny Tetsutetsu. Izuku reeled his swollen fist back in pain, he could feel his bone split.

_'A hardening quirk? Oh this getting more interesting by the second, let's see how durable this pansy is'_

____________________________________

**The Rest Of Team Gamma**

What's the matter Setsuna? Can't keep up with me anymore?" said Jurota, the beast man took advantage of the smaller teen, swiping his claws at her.

"Don't you worry, I haven't forgotten how to fight." She shot back as another arm of hers dispersed avoiding another attack.  
.

.

.

Hiryu punched Sen in the gut, and then gave Him a kick to the jaw causing Sen to begin bleeding. He wiped the blood from his mouth and became angry. He powered up his spiral quirk, drilled kicked Hiryu in the stomach and then hit him in the face with a knee lift. He too started to bleed. It was almost like their minds were linked, because they both began firing punches of collision, every hit hitting the opponent's fist or kick.

"Pathetic, is this all you got? You gave me a better fight during the beginning of the school year." Said Sen.

These words made Hiryu really angry. He stood up and his Dragon Scales began to glow, then, it raged out of control. His arms became more rigid, and slightly bulkier, his aura was more violent, and vibrant green electrical sparks surrounded his arms. "If you hadn't opened your mind and seen what's in front of you then you may have noticed I'm not even really trying" Hiryu face became filled with Determination. "But you've become stronger, and you've also become arrogant!" His scales became twice the size

.

.

.

.

"Ha ha ha. Ah yes, Kojiro. The big softy!" Togaru then raised his hand and conjured up a sharp Razor blade. The blade caused a big slash strike against the blocked arms of the hulking Kojiro. Then in response Kojiro shit out huge amounts of his own quirk, the thick cement flooded the air so quickly that Togaru barely dodged in time. Once away he began to look around for the yellow giant but to no luck he was out of sight.

Togaru was then kicked on the top of the head from above, causing him to slam into the ground. He became furious and rushed Kojiro, he cocked his hand, readying his blade, and just as he got to him, he was pushed back. Kojiro used his quirk to create a concentrated ball of glue, a force that sent Togaru backwards which he blocked using his arm blades. Kojiro then rushed The insect looking teen and Kicked him in the gut, causing him to cough up mucus.

"Softy right?" Said Kojiro with a cocky attitude.

"Damn, your attitude has changed." Togaru said. He went to slash the yellow giant, but He disappeared. Then Togaru received a hard kick to the back, causing him to arch and fall to the ground again. "Grrr. you damn glue stick!"

.

.

.

.

Neito was on the bad end of a fight with Yosetsu. Though Neito used his quirk to borrow Kendo's own quirk was not enough, Yosetsu still had much experience. Neito's clothes were ripped, half of the torso was ripped off. The pants were shredded, he was bleeding from the face, nose probably broken.

"Come on..." Neito said. "Is that all you got!"

"Neito, when will you learn, it's hopeless." Yosetsu said. "There is no point to continuing this fight. Give up and submit."

"Not a chance." Neito got up and ran toward Yosetsu. He aimed a punch towards Yosetsu's face but he was met with air as his opponent ducked. "Grrr..."

"Neito, you're pathetic." Yosetsu whipped Neito into a pillar with a powerful kick. "Well, I suppose it's time to beat you." Yosetsu lifted a small steel canister and extended it to the ground. A golden light appeared between the concert floor and steel as the two inorganic materials began to fuse. "Here I come!" With a mighty pull he made a weapon and was about to give Neito a blow, but was kicked to the ground hard. "Who was that!" Yosetsu demanded.

"Just your class representative." Kendo was the owner of the kick. She stood in front of Neito, arms extended outwards and ready for action. "You have no chance, your fight is with me now."

"Grrr... You always play Knight in shining armor!"

"A knight?Hmm I guess that makes you the hideous fowl dragon? I mean you do look like one but I'm not one to judge." Kendo began to channel her quirk. She expanded her hands in size and as well as her feet.

"What, you can expand your feet also?" Yosetsu said in shock.

"Yes, I can do it too, I'm surprised you didn't know. You seem to be paying more attention to your porn magazines." Yosetsu looked at her with embarrassment. "I told you it's not porn! It's a damn fucking Art! Have some respect for Hentai Manga artists."

He yelled and began to charge Kendo, he tried to slam her with his concrete weapon, but Kendo caught it, and began to swing Him around in circles. He let go and sent Him flying into the air. He looked down but she was no longer there.

"You really are short minded." Kendo said from behind Yosetsu. "You haven't changed one bit, pervert."

"Grr... I'll show yo-!" Yelled Yosetsu but was caught off by a powerful slam to his back, he was sent flying downwards to the ground at high speeds. A loud bang rang throughout the area as the pillars vibrated with life.

"Well that was easy" She landed gracefully, running over to a limping Neito being assisted by a tired looking Reiko. "Hey guys! We need to regroup with the other's!"

____________________________________

**Back with Izuku**

Izuku and Tetsutetsu were in the middle of an intense battle. They were fighting equally. Each punch and kick being blocked and countered by another punch or kick.

"You're really good Izuku, but remember I can further enhance my Steel! It might shatter your bones." Said Tetsutetsu, he began to bulk in size. The ground below him cracked due to the large amount of weight he may weigh now..

"Yeah I know." Replied Izuku, who gave the shiny teen a huge kick to the face, knocking him off balance.

Izuku then punched him in the gut, and then an uppercut to the face. He turned in mid air with his arm up, and then elbowed him in the face.Tetsutetsu retaliated with a punch to Izuku's face, then Izuku came back with a punch of his own. But Tetsutetsu then began to pummel Izuku. Lefts and Rights, kicks, anything to weaken the battle hunger boy. He then grabbed Izuku's arms and swung him into the pillar. Izuku didn't stay down, and they were once again in a standoff.

"Wow." Said Izuku, wiping blood from his mouth now. "I didn't think you'd be such a good fighter."

"Ha, thanks to my quirk, anything is possible." Replied Tetsutetsu. "I've broken my body so many times and I have learned from my mistakes."

"Broken? Hmmm...."

"And this match has already been decided! I will claim victory."

Izuku and Tetsutetsu then charged each other and began throwing punches and kicks.

Tetsutetsu was gaining the upper hand. Izuku was becoming increasingly aggravated and forgot about the enhanced steel. He swung powerful hooks at Tetsutetsu, which He absorbed. Tetsutetsu then punched Izuku in the gut and then grabbed Him by the neck. He began to choke him. Izuku lost so much strength as he struggled to get out of this death grip.

_'I guess I should start taking this more seriously? Well I don't want to accidentally kill the guy but I can't leave a bad impression either. Oh what to do? screw it'_

Izuku with a burst of energy wrapped his legs around Tetsutetsu arm, with a quick motion Izuku landed on the ground and released the hold from his neck. With all his strength he began to pull Tetsutetsu into a painful Armbar hold, the steel kid was grunting in pain as he could feel his arm tighten painfully in such an awkward position.

"Do you yield!" Izuku pulled more on the arm as the steel began to crack. "Yield **NOW**!"

" **NEVER**!" Tetsutetsu yelled with a fire in his eyes, his body grew in size and so did his arm, it began to crack and split. Shards of steel sticking out from all over his arms and hands. Izuku let go in pain as he was cut all over, pushing and rolling off Izuku stood up and backed away.

"You're the one who **SHOULD SUBMIT**!" Tetsutetsu roared, rushing towards Izuku in this bulking form. Tetsutetsu was throwing punches at Izuku with both his hands,Izuku was able to dodge these punches, swaying left and right, tilting his head back, and ducking out the way. Tetsutetsu was getting frustrated. He caught Izuku off guard with a knee to the stomach. Then he sent a devastating right hook, Izuku stumbled to his feet. "Fuck, that actually hurt."

"You're mine now" Yelled Tetsutetsu, charging forward once more.

"Come on then!" Izuku taunted.

Tetsutetsu and Izuku disappeared. Once again, thuds could be heard all around. They would clash in short bursts, battling among the pillars, and then disappear again in the far corner. Tetsutetsu dragged the battle in seclusion to have no interference, then being knocked back down by a kick from Izuku.

" **URRRRGGHHH**!" Yelled Tetsutetsu, He jumped on his feet. He shrunk down to his normal size until only his right arm expanded, seemingly forcing all his power into this next blow. Izuku became aware of this and only chuckled at his attempt to win. But had to give the teen some points of determination.

Izuku moved like a bullet, his face filled with Concentration. Tetsutetsu bursted forward, feeling his fist back he was aiming dead center for Izuku's chest, his body becoming heavy with weight. Striking towards his target he was sure he would land the hit but then as if Magic was happening, Izuku ducked unnaturally and moved through his personal space like cutting butter with a knife. Tetsutetsu couldn't believe it. Izuku didn't stop charging though.

"It's time to end this!" He yelled. He cocked his hand back.

Izuku then thrusted his hand forward, connecting with.Tetsutetsu's stomach,

then a golden spark emitted from flesh breaking steel, Izuku with a mighty yell exploded the Steel teen across the entire training field, Izuku with his arm extended forward. Tetsutetsu was sent flying into several other people until he crashed violently into the distance.

Izuku stumbles back breathing heavily. He was silent, his thoughts were empty. He began to slowly walk away. Tetsutetsu body was no where to be seen from this distance. He was gone, probably into the next building. Izuku stopped, and fell to one knee. His body tensed, then he felt his bones and muscles repairing. He was irritated, and in pain. He knew he did the right thing, but didn't think he'd have to dig so deep to stop this Teen.

His other Teammates rushed over, Hiryu and Setsuna came from behind. Kendo was supporting Reiko and bruise up Neito while Kojiro stumbles to the ground next to a tired Izuku.

Izuku sat down and looked at kendo. She gave Izuku a thumbs up, and Izuku gave Kendo a thumbs up back.

"Thanks for the help... Izuku!" Said Kojiro, he then fell back and began laughing.

"Yeah, you never cease to intrigue me." Said Setsuna, who then let out a small laugh. As well as Hiryu who offered a mock salute.

"Awesome display of combat skills! You really showed that tin can who's boss!" Reiko chimes in monotone.

"Yeah" Said Neito, "I admit you were useful but don't let it go to your head newbie"

Izuku laughed, "Yeah...likewise on that." Izuku fell on the ground. The group began to laugh.

____________________________________

**Observation Room**

The screens in the observation center showed the cleaning janitors who were repairing much of the damaged area, trying to sweep up the carnage caused by the students. Piles of rock, rubble, and debris littered the place, virtually making the area unusable for future students for the time being.

Nezu, or better known as Mr. Principal of the highly established U.A. school for heroics, was currently swamped with stacks of paperwork and forms. His tiny little paws moved across the sheet rapidly before moving on to the next. His eyes had heavy bags under them from overwork. Despite his Quirk, High-Spec, being extremely useful to him for situations like these, he was clearly out of his depth this time.

"So this kid! Izuku if I'm correct is a transfer from America, but these documents seemed to new and recently printed" He question, eyeing the documents carefully.

"My question is why did we except a student so late in the year? To add with all the league of villains shit going on!" A female voice called out to him. He turned around to see Kayama Nemuri, or better known by her hero name Midnight, walking towards him. She looked around and winced at the stacks of paperwork surrounding him. "Geez...you're usually done with all of these by now! What's holding you up ?"

"Several things, reports from All Might in the progress of Class 1-A, building repairs and expenses. Also the kid right there," Nezu pointed against the screen "This kid is extremely well taught in combat and his Quirk is simple but useful, if the league of villains find out about him they we try to attack us again take him for their cause,"

"Hmmm....it's are job to make sure that don't happen. Is that why he's in class 1-b? For his own safety" She question, curiosity getting to her.

"With everything that occurred with Class 1-A it was wise choice to put him far from the dangerous action. I hope Vlad Dosent mind it,"

Speaking of the Devil, the large man walks in with a huge toothy smile on his face. Waving to Midnight and too the principal.

"Did you see that! The kid has so much potential!" He watched the replay of his powered punch, surprised to see him holding his own well. "The kid is gifted, I feel honor to take him as my student but I feel Class 1-A is more his style with all do respect, Nezu." He folded his arms with a thoughtful look.

"I understand your concern by-"

"I wouldn't take him on as a student anyways," A new voice came in, Aizawa dressed in his usual attire walked into the conversation. "I have too much on my plate and not to mention Bakugo and Todoroki are driving me nuts,"

"What do you mean no time! You still have one spot open to any student! You only have 19 kids in your class Aizawa!" King Vlad grumbled our, he really disliked the lazy attitude Aizawa always gives off.

"He's right Aizawa but at the same time I wish to have the boy remain in Class 1-B, safety comes first" Nezu takes a hold of the conversation. "Besides with the Summer camp coming up it will be nice for him and the other students to learn from each other. I do hope he fits in well"

"That wouldn't be a problem I can ensure you! We shall work more on Team building exercises" Said King Vlad.

"Well let's see how that works out" Midnight walks in front of the screens and points. "Seems like the two classes are about to cross paths"

The other's followed her eyes and all saw what may transpire. This may be good or bad. 

____________________________________

**Hallway**

Izuku was walking out the exit doors with the rest of the class ahead, an expression of pure bliss on his face as he was clutching his sore arm. Kendo waved over to him, saving a spot in the group. Without paying attention he didn't have time to react when he bumped into someone. The person growled and Izuku off him.

**"WATCH YOUR FUCKING STEP!"**

And with that, Izuku's good mood died in a large explosion, he looked from the ground to meet the eyes of this asshole. Green met Red, Green met Blonde, Izuku met an old bitter enemy.

It couldn't be.

Just fucking great!

Why is this Asshole here! Fucking shit!

Bakugou seemed to also be taken aback from such a familiar face. One he thought he would never have to come across again, on instinct his face tighten as it remembered the last beating.

"What the fuck are you doing here! Izuku"

"I can ask the same thing, shit face!" Izuku stood taller than the blonde who visibly was shaking with rage.

Izuku tensed as the explosion narrowly missed his shoulder. Bakugou grabbed Izuku's collar and pulled him close, forcing him to look into his smoldering eyes. His hand started to smoke, singeing Izuku's uniform. "I thought you fucking died you piece of shit! But now you dare come here!"

"Listen here you Motherfucker!" Izuku gripped Bakugou’scarm, reminiscent of the time when he was pinned behind their elementary school. This action seemed to only infuriate the other boy more. He was acutely aware that the whole class was staring at the two of them and tried to break free from Bakugou’s iron grip. "Let me go or you will regret it"

"Fuck you" Izuku could practically hear his teeth grinding against each other. The familiar feeling of anger ran through Izuku and he tried to calm himself down.

"I warned you," He mumbles quietly.

"H-Huh?"

Before Bakugo could do anything else, he was roughly shoved off of Izuku. He was about to yell before he received a powerful right hook.

"Holy shit" Neito said, making his way over to see what just occurred, he slapped Bakugou on the arm before backing away. "You slug him good"

"Are you alright, Izuku?" Kendo rushed over to the scene. Looking over a furious Izuku who seemed lost in his own rage.

Kendo glared at Bakugou, who was nursing his broke nose and glared right back. Blood was leaking badly from his nose, staining his shirt and pants. "Woah you did a number on him..."

"All of you, desist at once! Your actions are unbecoming of this fine establishment!"

Izuku growled and stared at a tall boy with dark blue hair heading their way. Who the fuck was this! Another piece of shit?

"Ah! What is going on here!" Izuku saw pink skinned girl had come over and glared at Bakugo. She was shaking, obviously angered by something. "G-Geez, Bakugou! You shouldn't be mean like that!"

"Oi..." Small explosions popped off from Bakugou’s hand. His face was murderous. "Get the fuck out of my way, you extras! I have business with that Quirkless shit!"

"Quirkless shit?" Glasses, as Izuku nicknamed him in his mind, repeated. He made some chopping hand motions towards Izuku. "I apologized for my classmates actions. As class representative I take full responsibility of him?"

"Shut up! Iida you don't get in my way" Bakugou stomped towards them, prompting Kendo to push Izuku behind her and assume a defensive stance. Neito stepped forward and the two stared at each other, both palms crackling threateningly. "I don't care if you can somehow use my Quirk. I'll still beat your punk ass out of here!"

"Try it. I dare you," Neito taunted. Kendo put her hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you, unless you want to get in trouble," she said to Bakugou. Kendo gestured over to the teachers that were making their way over. They were looking over at the group curiously. " And you'd still have all of us to deal with. Three versus one aren't good odds for you, I would say."

Bakugou looked murderous. He stared at all of them. They were standing in front of Izuku defensively, inadvertently forming a wall. "So you're going to hide behind these extras?! You're still fucking spineless as ever. Useless Deku!"

.

.

That's it. Fuck playing this role.

.

.

Bakugou flinched as the familiar look Izuku gave off, the cruel cold dead stare. Izuku pushed forward with ease and stood his ground. The others try to stop him but he came face to face with the blonde.

"Say I'm useless one more time. I dare you. You waste of space" He calmly said, too calm and yet so powerful. The others shutter in chills as a cold air whipped around the group.

"....Wha-tever....," Bakugo scoffed and turned around, his hands shaking in his pockets. "This isn't over, Izuku! I'll put you in your place!" The group relaxed when they saw Bakugou walk away, ignoring the concerned looks the staff gave him as he passed by.

"Sheesh, talk about an explosive personality. The hell is his problem?" Neito asked, rubbing his hand. His palm was slightly red from constantly popping small explosions off. "Do you two know each other? It seems like he surely knows you. But anyways that's the jackass leader of Class 1-A and his followers..."

"We're not!" the pink girl protested. "Bakugou’s the only one who's a little......difficult and I guess his girlfriend, I mean sometimes."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. He flinched when he heard Glasses talking loudly.

"I still can't understand how a person like him wants to be a hero!" Glasses said. "He acts more like a villain! I'm truly surprised Uraraka even puts up with his attitude.....And you!" Glasses walked up to Izuku, who remained unfazed by his gaze. Neito narrowed his eyes and stepped forward before he was stopped by Kendo, who put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Izuku turned his way before Glasses bowed towards him. "Again I do apologize for his actions and I'm aware he's sometimes a lost cause"

"........."

Izuku grunted. "Don't be sorry because of other's mistakes be sorry because they won't make an effort to be better?"

"Iida Tenya! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"And I'm Mina Ashido! The girl you just impressed, I haven't seen anyone handle Bakugo like that!" the girl said enthusiastically. She then made exaggerated punching motions with her arm. "That punch you did was amazing! You surely broken his nose!"

"It was amazing," Kendo agreed. She turned to Izuku curiously. "Back to what happened just now. How do you know him in the first place?"

"I Don't remember what I ever did to him," Izuku answered bitterly. "We were childhood friends during daycare but he changed ever since he received his quirk"

"Childhood Friends!?" Kendo said incredulously, shaking Izuku from his thoughts. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Izuku, what Bakugou did to you clearly shows that the two of you aren't friends. Was he your bully"

"Was. Not anymore, not since I beat him to a bloody pile of shit!" Izuku spoke up. He looked down. "Fucking Asshole deserved it. Still can't believe he hasn't changed."

" Yeah. He's calm down believe it or not, ever since Uraraka keeps a tight leash on him" Mina interferes. "Now he just keeps quiet during class but I mean like now he does let loose."

Iida also agreed. "I would say I agree. At least someone pity's the poor boy's attitude"

"Yeah!" Kendo turned to Monoma. "Isn't she that brunette girl! The one who moved that school bus last time?"

"Yeah, the one we're all the guys have a major crush on," Neito said offhandedly. Kendo frowned and looked towards the window.

"Looks like you have poor taste then," Kendo said sarcastically. Neito sweated a bit as he tried to return Kendo's stare before sighing.

"Yeah! She's a totally basic," he conceded. Neito picked himself and began to walk away. Izuku walked behind the group, stewing in his thoughts. The others left, leaving Izuku back in his own thoughts.

_’That son of a bitch goes here! Has a girlfriend! Fuck that shit, I was break him if he ever does that shit again. I promise you this **Bakugou**.’_


	8. Getting Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Jinx on a mission to acquire some valuable information on some chemical factories. The Target is a Yakuza with an odd quirk.

"Remember we're not here to kill anyone, only if deemed necessary." Hana's voice chipped in on the Com Link.

Jinx chuckled as she jumped over another rooftop "Yeah yeah but if they shoot first then imma blast their ass a new one"

Izuku lept nimbly from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the cold night air whip around his leather-clad body. They were in Tokyo district tailing a high value target, his name was Shintaro Mamoru, right hand man of the White Tail Dragon gang. A renowned Yakuza gang, deadly and highly powerful in Tokyo. It is believed he holds information on the whereabouts of All For One, his targets and chemical weapon factories. Rumors but it doesn't hurt to try to get info out of the bastard.

Izuku bounces from wall to wall, trying to keep the Yakuza in his sight. Seemingly he was surrounded by his fellow men in arms, about 6 more armed men. Talking and laughing among themselves, probably drunk looking for good time during the night.

Izuku kept above them and barely heard them talking, from what he could make of it. They want to attend a karaoke bar. Guessing right, he saw the small group entire a nearby karaoke bar.

"They enter a karaoke bar, Hana keeps tabs on their phone calls if any are made. Jinx attend with me inside, hurry and meet along the back." With Izuku dropping down into a nearby Alley way he began to unzip his bag and started to change into civilian clothes to blend in. A small but still auditable splash was heard behind followed by a feminine grunt.

"So eager to get close and personal with the Target huh?" Jinx mimicked Izuku's actions with her own bag and began to change into something more comfortable as well.

After a few more seconds both looked over each other and were satisfied with the other's appearance. Walking out from the Dark alleyway, Izuku approached the building entrance and held the door open for the lovely Jinx. She hates being all girly but had to blend in, both made their way over to the fancy counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Angelic Bliss! What can I interest you today!" A bubbly clerk practically yelled out. Causing attention to be drawn to them, great just fucking great.

"Hello! Me and my Hubby are looking for a good time! Sing, dance and maybe drink until we ascend to the heavens above!" Jinx played the Foreign girl pretty well, tossing her beautiful shorten locks around. Izuku on the other hand only nodded and proceeded to follow the clerk to a room located in the far back, VIP section for people who are willingly to spend an arm and leg.

It was fairly simple and nice, hopefully located next to their Targets room. The clerk showed and demonstrated the features of the room and handed out Menus of food and drinks, after deciding. Jinx ordered Fries and a Soda while Izuku order's Ramen and water.

Eating their food and waiting patiently. An awkward silence hung in the air, it was too quiet besides the blasting music from the room over and blowing fan in there's.

"So...."

"Huh?" Izuku looked up to a fidgeting Jinx. Why does she seem nervous? "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She seemed to relax. "I wanted to apologize for hitting you the other day. It was wrong for me to do so and to also invade your privacy without knocking" She blew out some air, probably took her a lot of willpower to acknowledge her own mistake and to even admit it.

Izuku stared for a couple of seconds until he stood up from his seat across the table to sit down next to her. She moved to make room but hand on her leg stopped her, she tensed at the sudden contact. Then he let go and smiled.

"It's fine. I guess I should be dressed properly, also I apologize if I woke you up that morning, I should have been more quieter," He smiled sheepishly, a small blush formed on her face. She hated to admit but he held such an adorable smile for such a cold blooded killer, it was unreal. "Also, knocking would be helpful"

"Oh shut up!" She slapped his arm playfully. "I'm working on it"

Then some static noise was heard in their ear, Hana's voice became distorted and then slowly being able to understand. "Glad you made it in safely. Anyways, it seems the Target is in the next room attached to yours. Him and his buddies are already drinking away in a good time, I also picked up another 4 heat signatures with them."

"It could be prostitutes or a couple of wandering women looking for late night fun" Izuku mouth, He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny metallic ball. He gently placed the sticky sphere onto the wall and watched it penetrate the concrete, drilling its way into the other side. After a few more seconds it stopped, Izuku pulled out his tablet and began to work his way to a certain app.

"This should give us eyes," He pressed a button and on the display screen was a perfect view of the people in the next room. 6 tangos and plus 4 women, all naked and giving lap dances. "Is this a karaoke Bar or a damn strip club man? I swear people get freaky all Over the place."

"Hmm this makes it more difficult, they will only get in the way and maybe be used as body shields when we make our move" She said before finishing the rest of her food and Izuku's. Mouthfuls of Fries and sandwich meat filled her up, Izuku looked in disgust but returned his focus to the tablet.

"Now let's turn up the volume" Turning up the speaker receiver on the Tablet the sphere started to pick up Audio. "Let's see what they have to say"

.

.

.

"So there I was 20 fucking armed men from the spec ops of the police division. Only had my katana and trusty revolver!" Shintaro pauses to drown another beer, trying his best to impress the already intoxicated girls who only have goofy smiles and giggles. "In the Tokyo Harbor on a boat full of the usual shit, killed them all single handedly plus took down two rookie pro heroes!"

The other people in the room cheered and whistled for his victory, A story he surely made up but who cared. They were all drinking away and smoking their problems.

"Hell yeah Boss you're the best!"

"Yeah the greatest!"

"My fucking idol I swear!"

Shintaro stood up and raised his mug to the rest of them, the old bastard seemed almost ready to puke. "Yes let's drink to how fucking cool I am! Let this be known Shintaro the Snaggletooth killer is on the prowl ready to Drink and Mingle!" He yelled out with a drunk burp. They all cheered him on and began to sing songs of depression and pain.

____________________________________

**30 minutes later**

Izuku and Jinx watched in boredom. Both leaned back and began to drink their own beer which was piling up very quickly.

"How long do you think we can make our move?" She asked.

"Hmm until the moment is right then I will let you know. I'm trying to limit the number of damage and also trying not expose us" A scream brought him out of his thoughts, and he snapped his attention towards the tablet it had sounded from. He zoomed in on the display and saw what was happening, a smile graced his lips.

"Now. Seems our friend is gonna take a leak with one of the girls" Izuku stood up quickly and made his way over to the door. "I'll take care of him and you handle his lackeys, use extreme force if necessary."

Her smile held a gleam, a glint in her eyes. "Oh I make sure it's necessary! Try not to have too much fun!"

Izuku made his way out the door and into the Hallway, he lingered behind a little as he followed the drunken pair around the corner towards the Restroom. He waited until they were inside which in fact took forever since they decided to have a make out session near the water fountain, disgusting.

Wiping crumbs off his shirt he proceeded to enter the Bathroom, this place was sure fancy and the Bathroom was a given bonus. Huge and spacious with multiple stalls and sinks for Men, looking and trying to locate where the wheezing noise was coming from. Izuku rounded the corner and he prayed he hadn't.

"Yeah you like these tattoos you slut! Fucking got them done when I was 16, makes me looking manly asf right" Shintaro was half dressed, shirt thrown to the ground while pants halfway down. He positioned the drunken giggling girl on the counter of the sink, she paid no attention to his words and only smiled stupidly.

"I'll show you why they call me the Beast in bed!"

Izuku casually walked behind the two honry people and went to take a leak in one of the wall urinals. Whistling and humming in hope to attract the creepy old guys attention, luckily it worked like a charm.

"Hey kid! Can't you see this restroom is occupied!" Shintaro glared at the boy from the mirror. Snarling almost, he buttoned up his pants and turned around with a nasty look. "You better finish up and get the fuck outta here! I'm trying to have some fun time"

Izuku ignored him and continued to unleash the fowl bowls of 9 beer mugs plus two highballs. He hummed louder to get more of a rise out of the Yakuza, hoping to bait the bastard in.

"Hey **KID I'M TALKING TO YOU!** " Shintaro strongly shoved Izuku from behind and into the wall.

Perfect

"I heard you old man! Can't a guy take a piss in peace though? Who gives a shit if you were about to get your blue balls busted." Izuku finished up and began to walk over and wash his hands. "Seems to me you need so-"

A slam against his head knocked Izuku to the side as the boy tumbled to the ground near the trash can. He didn't have time to react to a heavy foot planted on his chest, holding him in position. Looking up he was met with fiery beast like eyes. Shintaro was snarling down upon the boy, his breathing became erratic and he slightly hunched over.

"Jasmine go get my boys and hurry!" He yelled towards the frightened girl who only stood feet away. With another growl she ran out the bathroom in a hurry. "You fucking punk! Do you know who you're talking too, I'm the fucking Snaggletooth killer!"

Izuku only laughed hysterically at the name. It sounded more ridiculous in person, fucking weird names I swear. "Sounds like a gay porno name? Do you do anal or are into shat? Yeah you look like the guy who would do that" Izuku looked up and down from his prone position at the Yakuza who only seemed to rage further.

**"YOU FUCKING SHIT!"** Shintaro reeled his right fist back and slammed it powerfully against Izuku's head or so he thought. The boy titled his head slightly and with small stature kicked Shintaro in the nuts, the man howled in pain as he retreated away. Slumping to the ground in pain he whimpered for a couple of seconds before pushing past the pain. Standing up he tore off his pants in one motion which freaked out Izuku by the sudden action. Luckily the guy was wearing some boxers but still what the fuck.

"I'll show **YOU WHY THE CALL ME THE SNAGGLETOOTH TOOTH KILLER!** " Shintaro arch unnaturally as his bones began to shift, popping and reshifting. His rib cage began to expand as well as his head, his teeth grew sharper and two large tusks appeared from the side of his mouth, blood was leaking from his mouth heavily as these teeth were shredding his gums. His skin began to darken as thick fur covered it. His size was a different matter, though. Now he was surely a 9 footer, and he flashed a toothy smirk, revealing long, sharp teeth. Raising a hand up to his face, the fingers were now replaced with large thick claws.

"You're a pig man?" Izuku was amazed at the sudden transformation, it was like watching a werewolf movie for the sole reason. But this guy resembled more like a pig. "That's freaky!"

"You ignorant boy **IM A FUCKING BOAR! NOT A DAMN PIG!** " Shintaro immediately rushed forward and swung a right hook at Izuku. The thing was, he was a large beast, and large beasts are often slow with their movements. Izuku was able to doge it, his fist a hair's breadth away from the tip of his nose. He heard laughter from him as Izuku stumbled back, but he didn't lose his footing. Immediately going to a defensive stance, he braced himself for another punch directed to his face, but was instead attacked from the stomach, which sent him through several bathroom stalls.

_'What the fuck was that?'_

The bathroom was being destroyed around them, bits of debris kept pelting him from all angles and a layer of dust covered the floor, mixing with the water now spraying from several different leaks to create a cakey mixture that was slowly covering his entire person. As Izuku looked up, he saw Shintaro about to bring down a foot to his stomach. He acted out and brought up a foot and kicked it in the only open spot a man has when he raises one of his legs. He sent Shintaro flying towards the mirror. He quickly stood up, running towards the Beast, and bringing a heavy foot down to his stomach. Feeling pumped up, he straddled Shintaro and punched him with consecutive left and right hooks. The Beast managed to push him away, prying away from his straddle, and was going to crawl away. It was his mistake for turning his back on Izuku, as he hooked his left leg under his left shoulder, and his right leg over his right shoulder. He flipped them over, both of them on their backs. Shintaro tried to sandwich Izuku between the shattered Mirror of the restroom by pushing himself towards it, but he managed to grab his left arm, threatening to kill him.

"Come on, man! Tap out! I'm only here for a couple of questions" Izuku said to him.

"Fuck you!" He spat out.

With all his strength Izuku snapped his arm, the sound that it made was music to the boy's ears. He completely dislocated his shoulder from the joint. But again, he forgot about the strength of Boar, and in Shintaro rage, he grew in size and used his other arm to throw Izuku off of him into the opposite wall, He slammed painfully making his vision blurry and drowning everything out. He couldn't feel his limbs, but he felt repeated banging on the sides of his head. He tried her best to block it, to move away, but it kept on coming. He wasn't unconscious yet. He could still fight. He was on the brink of closing his eyes, when he was saved by his own survival instincts.

A gunshot rang out, saving Izuku. It came from him as Shintaro backed away in pain.

**"AAARRRRRGGGHHH YOU LITTLE SHIT! NOW I'M MAD! YOU'RE DEAD!"** The Boar man charged once again, steaming along the way. This one started with Izuku on the defense once more, waiting for Shintaro to make the first move. He did, by sending him a flying kick. Izuku instantly blocked his kick with his arm, Shintaro shin hitting his arm with a loud pang. Shintaro let out a loud roar and stumbled with one foot. Izuku used this to his advantage to grab his foot and with his enhanced strength, he managed to carry him, and slam him on the ground like a rag doll. The impact was so strong that the whole floor cracked from the slam of Shintaro's body. While he was down, Izuku jumped high in the air and prepared to deliver a devastating blow upon his head.

In that slight moment, Shintaro rolled away from the impact of the fist. Which left a small crater as it rattled the floor and facility. Izuku prepared for another attack but was met with a retreating Boar man who bursted through the wall and into an Alleyway. Leaving the boy alone in the scene of the crime.

"Oh hell no! **GET BACK HERE!** " Izuku chased after the Beast man with annoyance. He hated when they ran but he couldn't deny the thrill it gave him.

____________________________________

"Jinx! I'm in a little situation here! Did you take care of the rest of those guy's?"

"Yeah, easy cake" Jinx sat on top the table as she was digging her combat knife deeply into her victims shoulder, he cried out and did his best to get away but it was no use. "Wait is everything ok? You seem out of breath"

"Yeah I'm kinda chasing after the damn Yakuza! Asshole can transform into a pig man, he's running towards the city fair!" Jinx could hear the teen breathing heavily and wheezing a little. "Finish up where you are and get out of there! I'm sure the cops are going to be swarming that place!"

"Yeah yeah I know the drill kid," Standing and yanking her knife out, the man yelp in pain. Blood splattered everywhere, walking over the dead bodies she managed to exit the room without slipping from the slippery floor. "Well it was fun while it lasted"

Pulling out a mini remote she presses a button.

A blast echoed throughout the room she left from followed by a burst of flames. The building shook and more explosions rang out. The facility was collapsing.

"Getting rid of the evidence"

_____________________________________

The air was cold as he ran outside, tiny clouds of vapor went out of his mouth with every breath. Izuku started a steady pace while conserving his energy as best as he could, following the loud rumbling that was heard.

"Got you now you piggy!" Izuku spotted his hairy target, with a burst of energy to sprint. He looked at the streets around him as they slowed down before his eyes. He did his best to stick in the line of sight behind the Beast man, mimicking his movements by jumping over cars to concentrate walls. Izuku was on the hunt for his prey and he wasn't about to give up on it just yet.

The Snaggletooth Killer looked back to see a determined kid who looked ready to unload an entire clip into him.

"Fucking leave me alone!" He was beating erratically. Landing gracefully into another Alleyway. "Shit I have to get out of here but how!"

Shintaro leaving behind streaks of his red energy, picking up speed. He was heading into the direction of the City fair due to the screams and flashing lights guiding him there. Hopefully he could lose the Teen among the growing crowds, rounding another corner he saw his opportunity; rushing forward he bursted from behind a tent and into the event.

"Shit. Fucking asshole has the balls to do this." Izuku follows but takes the alternative approach by jumping on top of the tent to get a better view of the area. It was pretty and a sight to take in that's for sure, flashing lights, great smelling food, people enjoying themselves and more great smelling foods were all sending signals to the teen.

His wandering thoughts were interrupted by a women's shriek coming from the right. He quickly looked and spotted his Target who seemed to be recovering from tripping over something.

"You're mine now...you pig"

____________________________________

**Carnival**

"I still can't believe we have the entire day to ourselves. Coming to the Carnival was a smart decision," Mina said, talking to the other girls.

"Ya! I love the Carnival! Always a great way to blow off some steam," Uraraka said.

"Hell Yeah! Especially with the games they have," Sero said to the girls.

"You still haven't played with me again since the pitching one! You chicken!," Kirishima said.

"Or maybe, it's because you take the word "Competitive" to a whole nother level!" Mina said.

"I don't know, Mina. I think all the boys are like that," Tsuyu said.

"Besides, it's still entertaining to watch them go at it?" Kyouka asked.

"I'm sure it would! Hey, did you get in contact with Todoroki?," Mina said, looking at Momo.

"Oh yeah! He won't be able to come, his dad is in town and you know how that will go," Momo said sadly.

"Cheer up Momo, at least your boyfriend has a reason. Mine is still sore about what happened last week" Uraraka groaned at the image of Bakugo sulking in the corner of his room with a swollen busted nose. "Asshole doesn't even want to talk to me about it"

"I'm sure he will get over it" Mina chipped in. "Besides it was pretty bad"

"So I heard, who the hell is this Izuku guy Anyways? He must be a bigger hothead if he got Bakugo being depressed" Uraraka grunted, kicking the dirt along her way.

"I'll point him out next time we see him. He's literally not that hard to spot" Mina reassured, she could tell Uraraka was getting upset over the whole thing.

"Hey guys! What should we do!" Kyouka yelled to the group.

"Let's Eat!" Uraraka cheered.

"Haunted house!" Sero hurrahed.

"The Devil's maze!" Kirishima grinned.

"So, what should we do first?" Kaminari asked.

"We should do the Devils maze," Tooru suggested.

"I think we should do the Haunted House first. It's called the scariest haunted house in all of Japan!" Sero argued his case.

"No way! The haunted house is way too scary!" Mineta said shaking like a leaf.

"But a good scare could fill your life with many pleasures," Tsuyu said. Everybody started heading towards the Haunted house

"But...," Kaminari said. Why do we have to do the haunted house in the first place, he thought. Fearing of what horrors might lay ahead.

"Okay! Now, let's go get our scare on!" Sero said.

"We'll use the same method we used for the corn maze earlier, break it into groups," Iida said. The group's were Kaminari, Kyouka, Mezo, Fumikage and Koda. Uraraka, Iida, Momo, Mina. Kirishima, Sero, Tsuyu and Ojiro. Tooru, Sato, Mineta, and Aoyama. Ojiro group went in first

"I'm scared," Tsuyu said. "Looks more scary on the inside"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. It's all fake. If you want, you can hold my hand," Ojiro offers.

"Thank you!" Tsuyu said, clinging onto one of Ojiro's hands.

"Thanks," Sero said, grabbing onto Ojiro's other hand.

"Uhh," Ojiro started. He would have scratched his head awkwardly had either of his hands been free.

"Let's go now," Mineta said, clinging onto Tooru using his quirk. Because Aoyama was also holding Sato's hand, they turned into a human chain as they slowly walked through the haunted house, except at the chain saw part where they sprinted as fast as possible when holding each other's hands. Aoyama Soon, they heard something behind them. Suddenly, Tooru felt something touch her shoulder. She let out a shrill scream, causing Aoyama and Mineta to scream also along with her.

"Sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to scare you," Tsuyu said, taking her hand off of Tooru's shoulder.

"I-it's fine," Tooru stuttered. Mineta was practically crying, sobbing in the corner. Rocking back and forth as if he was newborn.

"Don't get your tears on my clothes!" Aoyama said, trying to get away while still holding Ojiro and Sato's hands. They started moving again. In about 5 minutes, they heard more weird noises and screams.

"Can we please hurry up," Tsuyu said.

"No. Why don't you guys just go ahead of us. We may take awhile," Ojiro said.

.

.

.

.

"I couldn't be in the back!" Mina said she had Uraraka and Iida's hands in a death grip.

"C'mon Mina. I thought you loved this type of stuff," Uraraka said.

"I do. Everything just seems so... real," Mina said.

"I guess I get what you mean. It is pretty freaky," Momo admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, you all," Iida boasted.

Suddenly, they heard a roar, it sounded so real and close. Then out of nowhere a freaking large shadow burst through the wall and passed the group.

"Ahh! He's coming to get us!" Mina yelled. She started to run away but was stopped by Uraraka who held her ground.

Something wasn't right. Despite the creepy guy who now stood taller than them and resembled a Boar.

"What the hell is that!" Momo shrieked loudly

"Get behind me all of you!" Iida ordered which they gratefully all followed.

The Beast stood against the wall as it seemed to be bleeding all over from various wounds and cuts, it was hard to make out due to the poor lightning. Then, it seemed to come to its senses as it stared back at the hole with a deep rage. Growling almost.

**"YOU PUNK! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"** The Beast man made a beeline towards the group of people. He snarled and reached out to grab Uraraka but as she was lifted in the air she was let go as blood spilled all over the scene. The Boar man fell back over with a howl of pain as its arm was sliced once again. This all happens too fast as everyone else could only make out a green blur catching Uraraka and putting her down.

**"UUURGGHHHH NOT THE ARM! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN MY TATTOOS WHEN I REVERT BACK!"** Slamming his fist on the ground he hunched from his prone postion getting ready to do what ever it takes to get the fucking crazed kid away.

The other four starred in shock as a teen that looked no older than them held a bloody Combat knife in his hand. His clothes ripped and teared as dried blood and dirt littered his body. He seemed to focus on the Creature before them.

Until

"Izuku? Is that you?" Mina question in fear.

"Wait........Izuku! What are you doing here with that weapon!" Iida butted in almost forgetting that there is a killer beast in front of them.

That seemed to distract him as he turned his head and met eyes with a shocked group of people. Mina looked terrified, Iida was on edge. Momo seemed concerned and the Uraraka. Well she had a mix of emotions, from anger to gratefulness.

_'So this is the guy? Why the hell is he like this? Who the heck is that Beast! What is even going on!'_ She thought.

Izuku remains silent for a second not knowing what to do next. He could kill them to keep his cover from not being blown, it was only a week and he already is fucking it up. Calm down Izuku, breath in and out. Baby steps.

"Um....hi" Izuku waved awkwardly at them which seemed to piss off a certain pink girl and brown haired girl.

"Izuku who the fuck is that! And why are you bleeding" Mina pointed out the obvious.

"Well...umm you se-"

"Never mind that! So your Izuku! They guy who slugged my man you Asshole!" Uraraka got into his personal space which he calmly moved away from the heated girl. Did she literally forget that there is a Boar man feet away. "You're the one who put him in bad mood"

"First off back the fuck away now!" Izuku shoved her away harshly out of harm's way.

In slow motion the Boar sent him a right hook straight towards his face, followed by another one, and an attempted uppercut.

Dodge. Dodge. **BACK THE FUCK UP!**

Izuku stumbled back as he dodged the uppercut, and immediately took a step to the side, giving him the slip and avoiding getting cornered between him and The Snaggletooth Killer.

Izuku went back to his defense position, thinking of how he should go through with this while the others watched. As Shintaro tried to advance and land punches on him, he dodged, Izuku trying to land jabs and kicks in some of them, until he was able to land a kick straight to his chest as he sent a right hook. That kick sent enough adrenaline in him to accidentally activate his super solider serum, making Shintaro stumble a few steps back, nearly losing his balance.

Izuku sent another kick aimed to the side of his opponent's torso. He got what he wanted as a result when Shintaro dodged by stepping to the side and grabbing his leg.

In a blink of an eye, using his strength, Izuku wrenched his leg out of Shintaro's grasp. He then latched his legs on Knuckle Shintaro's back, his legs locking over his stomach. Izuku's arms went over his neck, his left hooked just under his chin and his right arm over it, acting as additional pressure by pulling at his left arm.

  
However, Shintaro was desperate to win.

He purposefully fell on his back, lying on Izuku. The impact knocked the wind out of Izuku's lungs, causing him to lose her grip on his neck. His legs, however, were still locked around Shintaro's stomach, and that was all Izuku needed to make sure that he would win. He huffed out, thinking for a moment on how he could play this out. As Izuku thought of a plan, he continued to send hammer fists to his head, while Shintaro alternated between elbowing him and sending hammer fists to his legs. Izuku has to keep his arms busy, so he could put his left arm over his neck. As Izuku did so, both his claws tried to pry his arm away from his neck, and he relentlessly elbowed the teens side, which hurt like a bitch as bone was cracking from the trauma. But Izuku was relentless, and he tightened his arm on his neck. He let out a loud cry, letting out all the pain and frustration messing with him, and activated his Super soldier Serum. He sent punches to Shintaro's temple, hitting with everything he had. With the repeated hits on his head and the lack of oxygen his body was taking, Izuku felt his body go slack, with a light tapping in his arm. Shintaro's body stopped struggling, and his legs shot out and fell limp. Even so, Izuku kept on punching him until he felt arms from all over pull him off from the unconscious body.

Izuku Just let himself fall to his knees, curling until his head touched the floor. He now felt the fatigue on his body, the ache and stinging sensation in his gums, and the blood trickling down his face. He could feel his bones be mending and repaired almost instantly, he ignored the hushed whispers but they soon got to him. 

He rolled over and leaned against the wall. The piercing looks he was receiving was too much to handle at the moment, he stood up but stumbled forward. Luckily Mina caught him and with the help of the other three, guided him to a decorated bench, and they sat down. It took a bit of time, ripping his shirt off, he began to clean his face. His wounds began to heal drastically, stitching and closing back up. It was painful but he was used to it but not the others as Momo and Uraraka felt sick, Iida was concerned but Mina on the other hand starred in amazement.

Izuku felt drained, the adrenaline dying down and he leaned back sighing. That was until he remembered...

"So, care to tell me why you're here?" He slightly turned his head to look at them, and Mina was the first to stand up.  
  


"Are you okay, Izuku?" She asked, crouching down before him and going near his face, followed by Iida.

"I've had worse." He mumbled, sitting up straight, wincing as he started to feel the ache in her body seep to his bones. He tried stretching his right arm, and he felt a slight crack, and winced.

"Izuku, what are you thinking?! Don't you know that what you did is illegal?! Who even was that! Why do you have a weapon!"

Of course, leave it to Iida to become the concern mother hen.

"Why'd you have to fucking scold him? He saved our lives and Uraraka from getting snatched up." Mina said, standing up and looking over Izuku's face. She noticed his glare was aimed at Iida.

"Mina, are you defending this!," Iida looked at Izuku with a stern glare. "What you are doing is against the law, Izuku. Knocking out a man like that, crashing through a public area, you gave him a bruised and beat up face, and the possibility of permanent brain damage, or worse, death?!"

"So, bastard asked for it if I'm being honest. Would you do anything to protect what's yours?" Izuku asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh. However, none of her classmates found it funny at all.

"I will report this to U.A. And to the authorities right away. You need to sit right there and not move." Iida said, and Izuku clenched her fists.

Who the hell was he to lecture him about what he should do? What the fuck!

"You don't get a say in what the hell I do in my life, Four Eyes," Izuku said, standing up and walking towards Iida. He pointed a finger to his chest and pushed him back. Momo was alarmed, and immediately went in between them with a futile

'Stop both of you.'

"You're nothing more than a guy I met a week ago. What the hell do you know about my life, huh? I could care less on what you think fucker" He said, and Iida looked like his patience was hanging on by a thread. Even Mina didn't seem happy about what he said.

"For both of our sakes, Izuku, I will let that comment pass," Iida said, after letting out a huff.

"Listen I'm not here for you guys." Izuku walked over to a now limp Shintaro, his human form was all battered and bruised. "This guy right here decided it was ok to steal my Aunt's stuff and mug her on the street. He left her a nasty bruise so in spite I chased him all the way here and gave him a beating."

Izuku lied on the whim.

"Bullshit! Fucking lie when I hear one!" Uraraka yelled at him but silenced when Izuku growled at her. She backed away in fear but Mina stood in front of her defensively sending her own glare.

"I'm not lying you damn pea brain what I said was true! This asshole had it coming when he laid a finger on my family!" Izuku shouted, sending chills down their spines with his authoritative tone.

"I don't buy it" Momo said

"I don't either" Iida agreed.

"Well that's unfortunate." A new voice came from behind them. Jinx came limping in the hole with an officer in tow, helping her walk. Hana dressed as a police officer. Izuku held a smile of relief.  
  


"So is this the guy that assaulted you ma'am?" Hana asked a hysterical Jinx.

"Yes, that's the guy! He turned into a Beast and started to punch me and even tried to choke me to death over a purse!" Jinx started to sob into her arms, to play the part Izuku made his way over to his "Aunt" and began to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Izuku...sorry..sorry"

"Hey it's ok. Look he won't hurt you anymore because I'm here," He raised her chin to look up to him; both shared a hug and smiled.

The other 4 teens starred in shock, all looking at one another and back to the scene before them. All felt guilty in their own way and pity for the women to have to go through that experience. Mina walked up from behind and layed a concerned hand on Izuku's shoulder, tensed but relaxed to see her sad smile. Iida came around and bowed and apologized for his assumptions and Momo as well. Uraraka hung back and only nodded.

"Yeah I got the suspect" Hana com link over her Radio. "Imma need back up, this guy seems to weigh more than me"

Hana made her way over to the group

"Alrighty I'm going to need you two to come with me. I'm going to have to fill out a police report about this" she turns over to the other four teens with a smile. "If possible do you think you can keep this to yourselves?"

All of them nodded. She turned to look at Izuku.

"And you. It was very brave of you to do what you did but also reckless and dangerous. Leave that part to the pro heroes or police officers, your actions won't go unpunished even if you did something that was right. We have laws placed for a reason kid. Also with knife I'm going to have to confiscate this and write it down also in the report." She made up a speech on the whim and luckily it went well with the lie.

"Yes ma'am I apologize for my actions and thank you for help"

"No thank you. You just took another criminal off the street's" They both shared a smile.

____________________________________

**Later that night**

"You're lucky I was able to cover for your ass"

"For the thousandth time I'm sorry it ended up like that. I didn't know those fucking kids were going to be there!" Izuku groaned out.

"It's a public space Izuku! Everyone you come across is everywhere! It was supposed to be a clean snatch and grab not a damn cat and mouse chase."

Jinx watched from the back seat of the police car, smoking a cig she enjoyed the two bickering teammates. Unfortunately she had to ride in back with the Yakuza; Smelled like blood and piss which didn't help and not to mention the poor guy looked all fucked up. He still hasn't woken up, damn Izuku must have chocked the living hell out of him.

"I'm hey guys! I don't mean to interrupt but I'm hungry!" Jinx stomach growled loudly to make her point.

"We're almost home jinx. Clyde should be making dinner" Hana seizes her argument with Izuku. "Didn't you eat not long ago"

"That was a snack, please I'm going to starve back here!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No Jinx"

"I'll suck your dick"

" **NO**!"

" **PLEASE IM HUNGRY!"**

" **FINE JUST SHUT UP**!" Hana made a hard right turn into the drive way of a local McDonald's, luckily it was 24hr one. Izuku chuckles at the childish antics of the two.

"Well since were here I guess I can eat something as well"

"Oh fuck off"

____________________________________

**Unknown location**

A lone figure watched from the edge of a tall Building, adjusting the high powered binoculars to watch the police car pull up into a drive thru. The cold air made the person shiver and soon raindrops started to fall.

"Yeah I have the Target in my sight" The figures spoke into a Com Link. "They managed to grab the damn Yakuza"

Silent inaudible sounds came form the ear piece.

"Are you sure you want me to leave them alone? I can take them out Boss" The figure stood up and step out into the light. "Alright I'll come back"

"I can't wait until we meet again Izuku~" The figure began to walk away as the rain started to pour.

**This time with my blade through your heart!**


	9. Unexpected Feeling

Izuku stared at the ceiling of his room deep in thought, his hands clenched tightly. Raising a fist in front of his face silently, his eyes traced the scars lacing his hand, from past battles.

"Battles" The thought both thrilled and scared him at the same time. He had hoped to be a hero for so long, and made no effort in hiding it when he was little, but now he doubted it. He doubted himself.

Did he have the right to dream like that? Can he trust himself to be capable of making the right decisions, at the right times? To decide who lives and who dies?

Taking a shuddering breath, he stretched out his arm, the fist facing towards the ceiling. There, he thought.

Could I be a hero

Can a cold blood killer like myself

Be normal?

"Izuku hurry up! Hana made Breakfast!" A knock on his door brought him out from his thoughts. Rosemary knocked louder and proceeded to leave the boy in his own little world.

_'Breakfast?'_ Izuku looked over to his clock and groaned. He forget he had school today, fucking perfect.

____________________________________

**U.A Class 1-B**

Izuku had made it to class with five minutes to spare, much to his relief. Everyone had been given their assigned seats, ordered by their last name. Kendo waved to him from the front of the class, a greeting which he returned. He found himself sitting next to Neito near the back of the class, who gave him a weird look.

"You're late as always Midoriya! Why so late, is it because you have a girlfriend huh?" Neito asked when Izuku adjusted his tie before sitting down. "You should get here at an earlier time. Vlad-sensei won't accept you being this late during his next class."

"Aw I'm touched that you are worried for my well being, it brings tears to my eyes," Izuku responded with a dramatic whine.

"All right, settle down." Ectoplasm came out through the big door, prompting the whole class to let out a gasp in awe and Izuku to immediately be confused as to why all these girls drool and guys admire . "It's time for your History class!"

That's right! U.A. is different from other high schools because every teacher is going to be a Pro Hero. Izuku should have done his homework on each of the Pro Hero teacher's. And each class is set up different as well.

The rest of the morning went by quickly but contained enough amusement for Izuku because of his chance to finally live a normal life as a highschool kid. But sadly In the end it was a boring one. He needed to gut something. Anything. Kill with his happy trigger finger.

Ectoplasm cloned himself to give each student a one-on-one lesson, something that Izuku thought was extremely unusual and weird but hey he didn't know shit about Japan's history so anything could help.

Present Mic ended up teaching English next, a subject that Izuku already had a good amount of knowledge of due to living there for a chunk of his life. Present Mic spent the majority of the class trying to hype up the students or wake Tsunotori up to solve a question, to which she would humiliate him by answering perfectly and falling straight back into dreamland afterwards.

Biology and Modern Hero Art with Midnight were...interesting. Lots of one sided flirting from the perverted teacher. Enough said.

Soon enough, lunchtime rolled around and everyone was looking forward to the class that made the Hero Course what it is: Foundational Hero Studies. Izuku boredom only grew when they saw that All Might was scheduled to teach the class.

Overrated Hero

Izuku was walking back from the lunch line, an expression of pure ennui on his face as he was clutching his beeping phone in his pocket, what could be so damn important. Kendo and Neito waved over to him, saving a spot at a table.

Sigh. He was just looking forward to just eating alone.

Oh well

**"DEKUUUUUU!"**

And with that, Izuku whole world forzed.

This bastard

Izuku glared at the raging blonde walking his way. Bakugou attempted to grab Izuku's collar and pulled him close, but Izuku stepped to the side and stuck his foot out.

"You fucking shit head!" Bakugou managed to say through the burning pain emitting from his scratched palms as he quickly stood up, embarrassed as he tripped over and fell on his ass like that.

"Dont call me that you fucking meathead! You wanna end up in the hospital!" Izuku yelled at Bakugou, his hands clenched so hard it started to draw blood.

Both were aware that the whole lunch room was staring at the two of them and even a couple of students coming over to try to break up the fiasco.

"Hey both of you stop it!" Kendo came over and stood between the two raging young men. Who only seemed to get more pissed off, Neito and Reiko came over to try to steer Izuku away but he didn't budge. Even Kojiro couldn't move the pissed off boy who only had his attention directed to the blonde.

"Get the fuck out the way Monkey paws! This is between me and this shit" Bakugou spitted out his words of anger and pointed a finger at Izuku. "This bastard has it coming to him!"

"That's enough Bakugou I won't allow your behavior to ruin our fucking lunch! Go back to whatever you came from!" Kendo stood her ground. Hoping he will realize Izuku is gonna kick his ass in front of everyone.

"Get out my way!"

Bakugou moved past Kendo, spitting into Izuku's face and shoving him, his palms ignited with fire, burned through Izuku's shirt and slightly scorched the tender skin of Izuku's Large chest. He grinned widely, landing a hit on the green haired boy but it was only short lived.

Very short lived.

Izuku quickly sent a roundhouse kick, followed by another high kick. If that wasn't enough to make him fall, then Bakugou should win this fight. However, He stumbled, and that was all that Izuku needed for him to be able to tackle him to the ground. He kept on sending punches to his face, aiming directly at his mouth, each blow more powerful than the last.

Izuku ignored the shouting of his name or the hands that tried to pry him off the beaten blonde, he kept pounding down upon his prey. This scene seems all too familiar.

"Told you I'd kick your ass if you called me Useless again!" Izuku exclaimed, watching as Bakugou’s mouth started to bleed profusely. Coughing violently as his teeth looked knocked in, he tried to plead but nothing would come out. As another fist was being brought down he closed his eyes awaiting for the impact but nothing.

Bakugo opened his eyes to only see a pissed off Izuku floating in the air and away from his prone form.

Uraraka

Speaking of her, she stood a foot away and glared angrily at Izuku, with his mind closing Bakugou let the darkness take him once more in shame.

"Put me **FUCKING DOWN!"** Izuku swung his arms madly around, trying his best to get closer to the ground and not the opposite.

"With pleasure" Releasing her Quirk. He fell head first into the edge of a table, cutting the side of his head. He groaned in pain but moved away in time to dodge a kick aimed for him.

**"YOU ASSHOLE!"** Uraraka went in for another attack but was restrained by Kendo's quirk. The brunette was so desperate to kill Izuku she was even biting at Kendo's large hands that were wrapped around her.  
  


**"LET ME GO! THIS ASSHOLE DESERVES IT!"**

"Uraraka **YOUR BOYFRIEND STARTED IT!"** Kendo tried to yell some sense into her but she knew she wasn't listening.

.

.

.

A crowd started to form around the group with mixed feelings. Some admire Izuku for standing up to Bakugou and others feeling pity for the poor guy who laid their lifeless. Soaked in his own blood. Mina and Kirishima came over in a hurry, the hardening quirk user restrained the Green haired teen while Mina guided them away from the scene.

"Let go of me! Get off!" Izuku slammed the back of his head against Kirishima but was only met with the toughness of a concert wall. Izuku started to bleed from the back of his head but was almost instantly healed up. After another couple of steps he was shoved against the lockers in the hallway.

Still feeling angered.

Izuku with a burst of speed turned around and delivered a right hook across Kirishima's face, the sound of flesh and bones breaking against hardened skin was sickening for Mina to hear. She watched as Kirishima stumbled back but seemed unaffected by it. On the other hand, Izuku's hand looked swollen and broken, he didn't even flinch or react to the pain he must be feeling.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to break your other hand!" Kirishima yelled as his skin seemed to only harden further as it cracked in various spots.

Holding up his hand, he only smiled madly down upon the bones reshifting and cells regenerating. His once purplish damaged skin returns back to its original tan pigment. Flexing his hand with movements the other two stared in wonder and awe.

But was cut short when Izuku grabbed Kirishima by the collar and held him close to his face.

Mina was going to interfere until a familiar and well known presence entered the scene.

"I SUGGEST YOU LET GO OF MY STUDENT AND FOLLOW ME YOUNG MAN" The booming voice of the number one hero from Japan places his large strong hand onto Izuku's shoulder. The pressure of his grip made Izuku's arm feel numb, enough to make the boy drop his arm to his side.

"NOW THEN LET'S BE ON OUR WAY" All might exclaim with a skip in his feet. He proceeded to walk towards his office and gestured to the teen to follow him. "COME NOW"

Izuku stared for a second and before he made his way over, turned to a dazed Kirishima with a nasty glare on his face.

"Next time you hold me like that. I'll break your fucking arm" Izuku stepped forward and walked away with a grunt, following after the Number one hero with a drag in his feet.

.

.

.

"What a fucking douche bag! This is the guy you were talking about Mina! He's nothing but a Bakugou” Kirishima sternly said to his classmate as they were making their way to the nurses office. Kirishima seething with anger on how that green haired dude talked down upon him even though he was trying to help.

"He's not all that bad. I mean he's not a nice guy but..."

"But what! He's just a freaking ignorant Asshole who thinks he's the shit!"

"Well to be fair Bakugou always starts shit and for once somebody actually deals with his fucking mouth, what do you want me to say!" She finished with annoyance, rounding the corner Kirishima stopped her. She tried to look away from his concerned eyes upon her, she pushed him away but he still didn't back down.

"What's on your mind? Mina is something bothering you?"

_'Lots of things and I can't bear it. Fuck my skull feels like it's on fire, why cant I just stop!'.'_

"No everything is good. Just wondering if Uraraka is beating the shit out of Bakugou for acting like a fool" She offered her best fake smile.

They both laughed at the thought of the crazy brunette strangling an already beaten blonde. The pair made their way towards the nurses office to see half of Class 1-A already outside with a frantic Uraraka. Professor Aizawa having a talk with the old nurse, both looked serious in their discussion.

Mina stopped to turn back to the direction Izuku and All Might left to. She held a small frown but came out of it by the sound of Uraraka crying.

_'Why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

____________________________________

After a walk through the long, white halls of the school and a one sided conversation between the two. All Might knocked on the door of the principal's office.

"Come in." A barely audible sound came from inside.

As the enthusiastic Number one hero led the green haired boy through the open door, he was greeted to Pro Heroes Midnight and Snipe, leaning against the opposite walls both seemed disappointed at the sight of the boy.

"Please, have a set young man." The mouse principal said.

Izuku sat down in the nearest chair, leaning back casually as all eyes were boring into him. He could feel the unease in the air and it didn't feel right with him.

"Why did you come to this school?"

The question caught Izuku off guard.

"What do you do you mean?"

Principal Nedzu keeps his calm demeanor.

"It's not a hard question young Midoriya, what is your goal In attending this school? If I may ask" The mouse leaned in, putting his tea down. All his attention for the boy.

"Looking for a better life I guess you can say"The principal of the school looked at Izuku and gave a deep sigh.

"A better life huh? Well with this better life why are you so violent with other fellow peers if you don't mind me asking?" Nezu eyed the boy. The other three Pro Heroes could see the boy visibly tense from the accusation.

Izuku's eyes turned cold as he glared deeply into the Principal's eyes, the chimera did his best to stand his ground but he couldn't. Looking into the boy's eyes he saw nothing but his own darkness, the experiments he went through. The pain and forced serums he had to endure to make his creators happy into achieving the perfect animal intelligence society. Nezu looked away in a cold sweat, the room seemed to drop in temperature which sent chills down his spine.

**"Violent?"** Izuku began coldy "Well excuse my cold attitude Principal but that Asshole Bakugou has it coming. He's been a thorn in my side since we were kids as he used to bully me with his violent nature, didn't expect for that jerk to be here when I returned home from America''

"So in two separate incidents you decided to beat him down, from last week and today" Midnight came into the conversation.

"Well lady if somebody provoked you and threatened you. What would you do? Stand there and let it happen?" Izuku looked her way, green meeting violet irises.

"I would at least call a teacher to best find a suitable punishment!" Midnight pushed herself off the way and stood before the boy with hand to her hips. "Not only did you send a boy to the nurses office you tarnished this school's reputation when you acted out like that."

"She's the right kid. Just because Bakugou is known for his devious and cruel nature. It's not right for you to act that way like that on school property" Snipe Chipped in with his western accent. These two were complicated.

"I third that! Handling a situation like that is uncalled for and sets bad examples for the other kids here." Nezu finished his speech. Still shaking from his panic from a few seconds ago. This boy gives off bad vibes, he thought.

Izuku sighed loudly to himself. Ignorance breeds stupidity and that leads too close minded fools.

"Well I would like to disagree with all of y'all!" All Might stepped forward, laying a hand upon Izuku's shoulder. "This young man defended himself, yes he might have used excessive force but it seemed he had no choice in the matter."

Izuku had to smile at that.

"But All Might he literally knocked in a couple of teeth on Bakugou!” Midnight almost screeched.

"Bakugou is a disturbing kid if I must be honest with you all. Yes he has an undying will to fight but his methods are that of a crazed blood hunger fool, he's started more fights and chaos at this school then I could count. On top of that he is known for starting incidents with that mouth of his and it's honestly annoying." All Might honestly states the facts which shuts her and the other two up. He had a point and they couldn't argue with his intuition and reasoning.

"America huh? What part are you from kid?" All Might redirected his attention to Izuku, the boy looked at him for a moment.

"New York, Brooklyn. Before that I was born here near Shizuoka Prefecture" Izuku could see the gleam in the Heroes' eyes. Figures he almost forgot All Might stayed most his career in America visiting different places and building a name for himself.

_**"OH YES! I LOVE NEW YORK AND THE PEOPLE THERE!**_ " He yelled out with a laugh.

Izuku sweat dropped. And so began the onslaught of questions from the Blonde Hero, asking about new topics and past heroes which Izuku did his best to answer or lie on the whim. The others seemed to have left the two in their own little conversation as they proceeded to leave the room much to Izuku's discomfort. Being left with his old idol wasn't the same dream he once had, he admired the man but now since he was a cold blooded killer it was different. In truth All Might was a very powerful man but only in Japan, there are more and amazing heroes all around the world. But he couldn't judge, after all it was his opinion.

____________________________________

**After school**

It was a warm, after school. Mina was bored. So bored that she thought her quirk would somehow activate and melt her to death on the spot despite her resistance skin. Finally classes were over and done for the day, enough of Uraraka sulking over the ass beat Bakugou received once again from that damn Green eye boy. Izuku was the talk of the day, everyone in her class wouldn't shut up about him or even admire the guy. She did her best to avoid such topics and drifted away to sleep when she had the chance to do so; the constant bickering of Kirishima on the lecture of why she should avoid Izuku and be done with a person like him. To be fair Mina never really talked or had a full conversation with the guy so she couldn't really say much on him. Besides Bakugou getting pissed and throwing tantrums at Izuku's name being mention not to say that Bakuguo looked fucking hilarious with three missing front teeth.

Mina giggled at the thought of him returning to class in shame as he was followed by a pissed off Uraraka.

Mina was heading for the Dorms, she preferred taking the longer way in order to distance herself from the other pestering classmates. Mostly a perverted grapes haired boy and a damn pink rock star dude. The sun looked like it would be setting soon, with that beautiful blend of orange and blue befitting of teen romances and surf rock album covers. The humor of a girl who looked like an alien walking among such a beautiful scene was something from a sci fi film if possible she laughed at the inner joke.  
  


"Man, I should call Tooru. Maybe she would like a sleepover." She pondered to herself.

Once she set foot upon the Track fields, the intense beauty of the sunset was there. It was gorgeous and pristine. It was certainly hard to imagine if this was reality. Now there were birds calling in the distance amongst the soothing breeze of the wind. The city illuminated in the afternoon sun. Not too many students showed up yet, but there were a few here and there.

"Who knows." The acid-quirk user grinned widely, eyes a twinkle. "Maybe I'll find my Prince Charming on a walk."

Not that she was actively looking, but she was open to the idea. She decided to walk on the bleachers to get a better view. Her flexibility and dance like movements were almost hipnotic to a few wanders who passed by.

Mina saw someone at the far side of the Track field, sitting alone. She thought the person was just waiting for his girlfriend, but she soon recognized who it was: Izuku Midoriya. The two of them didn't exactly speak often, this could be her chance to pursue something. A friendship maybe?. Pushing past her nerves she ran towards him, shouting his name.

"Hey, Izuku! What's up?" she waved wildly as she ran towards him. She then paused, lit up, and stopped. She ran back towards her backpack, packed it up, and brought it closer to where he was sitting.

When Izuku was sitting on a bench, drinking in the sound of the breeze and the birds, the glistening reflection of the buildings, and the smell of the gas in the air, he couldn't help but smile. He was relaxed by this view. He was at peace right now. However, that peace soon shattered when he saw a pretty girl running towards him, saying his name. He was pretty sure he was awake, but even so he became annoyed and turned sour quickly. It got even worse when he recognized the girl.

Mina was her name right?

"Mina? What do you want?" He said casually.

He certainly didn't expect a girl from school to come up to him, except possibly for that brunette who may want revenge on him for beating the shit out of a shithead boyfriend. And even then, he never expected a girl to come up and say hello. He was pretty sure he was going to die, either from overheating or somehow getting embarrassed, and then dying. She set her bag next to his, quickly sitting down next to him.

"Well I saw you all alone and thought that maybe you needed some company!" She grinned, jumping up in the air a little. "Why are you out here? Um... Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you is all...... I'm just taking in the view." He replied, staring out at the sunset.

"Gotcha! Soooooooo, come here often?" she joked flirtatiously. Well, it wasn't a total joke. She really was curious. How was he as a person?

Izuku stared absentmindedly at the view again, before answering her.

"Apparently I was shamed for beating the crap out of Bakugou even though he started it." Izuku smiled towards the sun, before reality brought it crashing down.

"Shamed?" Mina cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Izuku sighed. He would have to embellish a little, so he composed his thoughts.

"All Might brought me to the principal's office to have me sit before three ignorant fools who don't understand the situation before laying their arguments. It's not my fault that Bakugo acts this way! Not the first time I put him in his place either, I'm done with people like him. Always acting high and mighty but can never back it up with the threats, besides that All Might decided to have a little one on one talk with me. Bunch of boring topics which took up the rest of the day; King Vlad was surprisingly on my side on how I handle the situation."

Mina moved in closer with a raised eyebrow. She was a bit closer than Izuku was comfortable with. He had never been this close to a girl before, Not this close. The closest he had been in that regard was when he would do training with Lust or other teammates but not this.

"That...is very depressing, I agree with you on how you handle the situation but still." Mina quietly said. "Think before you go all out you know?!" Mina gestured with her hands by fake breaking it.

Izuku shook his head. "Oh my hand you mean?" He brought out his scar hand to her and flexed it around.

"I can see that. It's really already healed up, what was that?." Mina smiled, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Izuku couldn't help but smile back sheepishly. He had started to relax a little.

"It's part of my quirk,"

"Part of your quirk? I heard you have some type of strength quirk? Was that true!." Mina said, sticking her tongue out, leading Izuku to laugh.

"Yeah, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and durability plus a healing factor"

"Healing factor?"

"Let me show you, please don't throw up" Izuku put his hand before her and without considering her stomach. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut himself along his palm, deeply the metal sliced the skin beautifully. Blood started to exit the wound but soon stopped as it almost instantly closed. Izuku made his point by performing more various and deep cuts along his arm. Mina was silent in amazement to see such a thing. His wounds will heal up to reveal nothing even happened.

  
"Woah"

"Cool isn't it?" He smiled. "You know you could touch it to make sure it's not an illusion"

Mina turned bright red

"What's wrong, Mina? Are you sick, you're all red." He leaned in and put his hand on her forehead. This turned the girl into a lobster pretty much. Mina had made a mental note to capture this metal image of Izuku as he contested nicely with the background of the hues of orange and red.

"I-I, um....yes...I'm fine." A light tinge of lilac came across her cheeks, she brushed it off and grabbed Izuku's hand, causing him to turn red in turn.

The sudden contact was nice, her soft hands holding onto his rough one's. She held a small smile.

"Are you sick? You seem to turn red as well. I hope I didn't get you sick!" She exclaimed flirtatiously. This was going to be interesting. Even if she barely knew Izuku, she was happy to have his company. Besides, she had decided she would get to know him a bit better after this. While Izuku was taken by surprise and understandably became nervous, he found himself feeling similarly.

.

.

.

The two Yuuei students walked around the school, admiring the various after school clubs and talking among each other. As it started getting darker, Mina decided to wear her sunglasses, just because she thought it made her look cool in appearance.

Hey, Izuku." She exhaled, the beauty of the full moon and the sound of the cars relaxing her so much, she could see herself falling asleep here. She decided that would be a bad call though, so she would have to get going soon.

"Yes, Mina?" Izuku turned to her as she moved her shades down slightly to show her eyes. This elicited a chuckle from Izuku. He was surprisingly relaxed too. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was just the moment. "What's up?" he asked.

"Wanna do this again Sunday?" she smiled.

"Sunday, like In two days?" Not that Izuku disliked the time together. He had fun, more than he expected. He was just nervous because he was hanging out with a girl, alone. Furthermore, they would have to keep in contact somehow, so she would probably give her number. Would she? He wasn't exactly an expert here, damn why was he so nervous.

He killed people for a living! These new found emotions were distracting and yet calming.

Mina shrugged, playing it cool. "Only if you want to, dude. I could invite Some of my friends. You can bring friends as well." She was correct, though she certainly wouldn't mind just the two of them again. He was cute and fun to mess with. Besides, he was kind of a mystery.

Izuku liked the idea of being alone with her again. Not so much with others. It made much more sense. So, of course, he awkwardly replies.

"Sure, I can meet you, just the two of us. Alone...together...is that cool." Izuku blushed, prompting a thumbs-up from Mina.

"Awesome! Can't wait! Hold on!" She grinned and cheered before digging into her backpack to find a pen and paper. She found a Blue thin-tip marker and a receipt for snacks. Close enough. She wrote her number on it and unzipped Izuku's backpack, shoving the number in there without hesitation.

"There you go. Just hit me up whenever." She chirped while giving a mock salute.

They both walked to Class 1-A dorms, still chatting away about hobbies and stuff. Once arriving at their destination Mina kinda looked sad but cheered up.

"Later, Mochi!" Mina waved.

"Mochi?" Confusion on his face

"It's your new nickname! You better accept and like it!" She gave a punching motion directed at him.

Izuku waved back with a devious smile. "Alrighty! Hubba Bubba!"

"Did you just name me after a gum!"

"I sure did! What can I say I love the flavor of it~" He smirked at her and with a blush she ran away into the building. Covering her face in embarrassment.

He dug for her number in his bag. He was still surprised and yet happy. He had a girl's number.

"Wow....I wonder if Clyde or Torino know anything about women?" He thought on this idea before making his way home.

____________________________________

**Living Complex**

"Hey Clyde, Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Clyde paused in the doorway on his way out of the kitchen, looking over his shoulder to frown at Izuku. He dropped his arm from over his shoulder where he was holding his back and turned to face Izuku. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Um..." Izuku fidgeting in place for a moment. "Not here."

Clyde rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen, leaning against the back wall and shoving one of his hands into his pocket while the other held his cereal. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Well I assume you're a man of great strength and with that may had many opportunities of you being involved with romantic affairs?" Izuku began.

Clyde growled. "Just spit it out already!" He demanded, his cereal was getting soggy.

"How can I be more romantic?"

"Eh." Clyde's mind blanked for a second. "What?"

Izuku's words came out in a rush, falling faster and faster the longer he talked. "I want to be more romantic to A girl I met a school. Like how do I act around her without being all weird and creepy towards her? Is that even possible do you think-"

"Shut up, Izuku!" He yelled.

Izuku closed his mouth and stopped the waterfall of words that were pouring out of him.

Clyde took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was pulled aside for something like this. He couldn't believe that he of all people was about to give romantic advice to this kid. There was seriously something wrong with the world. It was weird that Clyde actually had advice to give.

He blew out his breath as a growl and pressed his hand to his face. "Cook her something," He said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me," He growled. "Any Moron can take a girl out. It takes skill to make something yourself." Now it was Clyde that was avoiding Izuku's eyes. The fact that he was embarrassed at all irritated the hell out of him. He let a groan escape his mouth. "Fuck! Don't ask me dumb questions like this!" He said as he pushed past Izuku and went toward the door.

"Thank you Clyde!" Izuku yelled.

"Shut up!" Clyde replied. He looked over his shoulder long enough to see Izuku smiling and resolved to double his walking speed "You're welcome!"

.

.

.

Izuku was at the living room before he was able to catch up with Torino. "Torino! Can I ask you a question?"

He looked up from the book in his lap, closing it and setting it aside. "Sure, what's on your mind."

Izuku sat next to him, looking around to make sure that the girl's weren't around. "I need romantic advice."

"Oh... I can't help you with that," He said calmly.

"You don't have any advice at all?" Izuku asked.

"Treating them like an actual human being seems like it would be pretty romantic to me," Torino told him. "I mean not as an object or property but a free spirited person is a good start"

They stared at each other silently for a moment, Torino's expression was blank as usual and Izuku's rapidly feeling more and more awkward as every second passed.

"I'm sorry I asked," Izuku said quietly.

Torino looked back to the book in his lap, opening it back to his previous place. "It's okay, Midoriya."

"Maybe I could ask someone else. Thank you" He Bow and moved off from his seating postion.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Torino." Izuku made his way up the stairs to his room.

.

.

.

Izuku looked at the number in his hands after he gotto his room. He was indecisive to text Mina back. What would he say? He awkwardly wrote her a message and sent it. "Hey Hubba Bubba. It's Izuku." He typed. He then waited patiently for her response. He didn't have to wait long as he received it 30 seconds later. The conversation started thusly.

Mina: Hey Mochi! Thanks for shooting me a text. Now I have your number saved, Hubba Bubba! God your so bad. ;)

Izuku: Sorry, I respond back with the same vibes given off! I couldn't help it. ^~^

Mina: Is that so? Well I guess I must bring out my inner "Bad self" I hope you can handle it.

Izuku: Likewise on that, what are you up to?

Mina: Challenge excepted! Playing Mario Kart. Talking to some dork with freckles. He's kind of a cutie. Don't tell him I said that! :)

At this point in the conversation, Izuku nearly dropped his phone and was bright red from blushing so hard. He caught on that she meant him and it made his heart race. He never really had someone talk that way to him before so this was new and real, unusual and yet pleasing.

Mina: Hahaha dude I can tell you are blushing through the phone right now! Try not to get a heart attack while you're at it."

Izuku sighed. He could look forward to this now. He was a nervous, blushing, shaking mess who could barely hold his phone, yet he found himself enjoying this. The conversation lasted for about two more hours before they called it a night. They planned to meet in the afternoon and spend more of the day together, attend the arcade. It would probably be more crowded, but that didn't bother Mina. She still made sure it was ok with Izuku before they finalize the plans and said good night. The two barely knew each other that well but they both went to bed with the other on their minds. Two more days.

____________________________________

**Kamino, Yokohama**

He stared at the tablet in his hand, his pinky held off of it so it wouldn't disintegrate. He had been staring at this image for hours now. Trying to figure out why this person held so much significance to him and why it had held his attention for so long. Never had he looked at a image like this, like it held all the secrets to the world and all he had ever wanted to know.

Those eyes were one of the things that his eyes always moved back to. Those cold emerald green eyes, the ones that held the calm of the tide but the fury of a typhoon. They held an inferno of inner rage just waiting to be released upon its next victim.  
  


"What are you thinking Shigaraki Tomura?" Kurogiri asked in concern. "Did Sensei tell you anything?"

"Footage from a CCTV camera picked this up." He replied distractedly, running a finger over the teens face again, blocking out his eyes. That one spoke to him as well, a memory he had pushed away as unimportant years ago. It was blurry and unfocused due to the amount of time he had forgotten about it. "It's of a young man who I seem to remember from a very blurred memory, young and wild. An animal that raided the facility I was once held at....he was soaked in blood and I almost lost my life that day."

Kurogiri's eyes widen at the revelation. "Is that why Sensei values him as a high target?."

He was silent for a long time, still trying to drag that memory out of the depths of his mind. It was important, he knew it was, but how it was, he didn't know fully. "Something...something about him....there is something important." He mumbled, reaching a hand up and scratching at his neck in irritation. "Something important, I have to remember." A slight burn as he scratched deep enough for blood to well, but he didn't care. It was helping him think so he continued to scratch.

"Would you like help?"

"No." He snapped as he turned to the television with a glare. He almost had it but not quite yet, why couldn't he fully remember. Green eyes, hair and freckles. "I will figure it out but anyways go over the new plan that Sensei has for us"

Silence for a while, blissful. Kurogiri had grabbed another tablet and transferred the images to the large Tv screen, Himiko came around and pulled a chair to sit and Dabi was lurking in the corner but kept silent. Twice poring another shot of Yakuza whiskey while trying to flirt with a bored Himiko.

"Izuku." He spoke up finally as his hand stopped moving and his eyes widened in realization. "That facility was destroyed by him and his old team the Rejects." He remembered now, why it was so important. He was there for that confrontation, out of sight and moving to get out. He hadn't wanted to fight the fake hero at all, no matter how fake he was, He remember the boy was powerful.

"Ah, I remember that as well. Quite the fight that built up several thousand money worth in damage and hundreds of bodies." Kurogiri swiped on the tablet to reveal more information. "If I also remember correctly he was the only survivor left"

"He was there." He stated as he remembered. A boy with a horrific wounds and burns, his entire body covering a frail woman, protecting her the best he could from his master's attacks. Now that he thought about it....he pulled over the other picture of the boy and woman. The boy had no scars and two bright emerald eyes, The woman being thin and rather attractive looking. "He was there during the attack, protecting his mother." For the woman could be no one else. The same eyes and hair and facial structure.

"Hey leave it to rest for now and come on and listen?" Kurogiri said, Himiko, Giran, Twice, and Mr. Compress. It was getting really annoying having to

Listen to him rant creepily.  
  


He stared for a minute before turning off the image and now focusing on the new task at hand.

The others remained silent long after the TV turned to a new slide.

.

.

.

"So the Yakuza the Snaggletooth Killer was recently snagged up by this kid named Izuku," Kurogiri switches the slide to another image. "It seems he's not alone either. The point is that the guy that snagged up held great information for a couple of chemical labs and testing labs all over Japan. They already took out 3 of them which is causing our plans and Sensei's to be postponed for the meantime."

"Wait! So this guy, is he some kind of Hero or something? Himiko chimes in with a giggling grin. Staring at the image of The boy who looked so animalistic.

"No, he's a top Agent for the company called The Legion, based in America. They are kind of a military division but well organized and thoughtful on their targets"

"So this guy is basically a well trained killer? Seems to me it's a death sentence if we come across him" Twice nervously thinks on the matter.

"He Seems like fun. But what's our next mission?" Dabi from the back was getting impatient with all the talking.

.

.

.

"Her name is Eri, She is the granddaughter of the Shie Hassaikai's boss.She is also the key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. Allowing him to control the population into no more quirk usage, with his hands on the girl he plans to take over Japan little by little and maybe expand overseas." Kurogiri finished.

"So find the girl and use her for our needs?" Mr.Compass questions.

"Yes."

"I can't wait! I get carve up people and drink their hot blood I'm so pumped!" Himiko yells with glee.

"Oh another thing we plan to make this happen tomorrow so get a good night sleep because it's going to take place in the morning"

"That's too damn soon and early!"

"Also because Izuku's team is making the same move so goodluck!"

"Damn it!"


	10. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torino, Clyde and Izuku infiltrate the Yakuza hideout in order to rescue Eri, the package. Bloody and not so stealthy Izuku carves up bodies and leaves his mark.

“So this is the place? Typical Yakuza hideout.”

”I how many are inside” 

“The real question is that…….how many you end up killing” 

A dark blue van was parked down the block, all three people inside watched the Building compound carefully. Noticing guards were everywhere and patrolling outside on the sidewalk as well, this place was heavily guarded that’s for sure. Clyde, Torino and Izuku all dressed in their appropriate outfits, decked with armor and various weapons strapped to them. Izuku was in the passenger seat as he typed away on a laptop.

“Are you almost done with the scan?” Torino asked from the back as he was checking over his custom submachine gun.

“Yeah just about” As the device loaded up the intel the needed. Izuku nodded with a smile. “There, I will load up a detailed layout of the place on your mini maps.”

“About time!”

“Remember this is a search and rescue mission, find the girl and get the hell out. And don’t do anything too reckless” Izuku said before putting his helmet on.

“Whatever you say boss” Clyde fired up the engine and with a hungry smile began to drive off towards the compound.

_____________________________________

They crashed through the gates with full force alarming the Yakuza who were in charged with guarding the door. 

Izuku and his team members parked their van and walked towards the startled Yakuza members.

"Who are you?!"

"Hey assholes get the fuck back?!"

"Why are you here!?"

They said nothing as they unleashed an onslaught of hot lead upon the group.

Walking past their shredded corpses Izuku kicked through the front door.

The place looked like an ordinary house and if you didn't know any better you would think it was.

The three of them split up into different directions to cover more ground and lay out as many bodies as they could.

Izuku kicked through another door and in doing so he was met with more Yakuza goons who were gun down the second they showed their faces.

_____________________________________

**_  
Meanwhile deeper in the base._ **

"Overhaul! We are under attack!" Yelled Chrono.

"Oh? By who?" Asked Overhaul, still collecting Eri's blood.

"I don't know!? But they are tearing apart our men like nothing." Chrono said fear laced in his words.

Overhaul sighed. "Another vigilante group. Fine send the trio after them, make sure they make it quick."

“As you wish!” Chrono left the room with a quick run.

Overhaul turned on the monitor and soon it displayed several video cameras all around the compound. One by one he could see the onslaught of his guards being killed without mercy, these three seemed more than average vigilantes. No they were something more of an issue to his side, just who were these guy’s?

“Damn it”  
_____________________________________

**_  
Back with Izuku._ **

Izuku sprinted through the base, gunning down whoever got in his way until suddenly he felt his Assault rifle disappear.

"Looking for this Punk?"

Izuku looked in front of him to see Toya setsuno holding his weapon.

Next to him were Yu Hojo and Soramitsu Tabe. Together with their quirks Larceny, Crystallization, and Food. They make some formidable foes.

Or at least they would be if they were not literally fighting a unkillable lunatic.

"I don't know where the fuck you came from but you chose the wrong place to come! You’re dead meat!!" Toya yelled.

Yu sent out his crystals at Him in order to try and damage him but he simply maneuvered through the incoming projectiles with ease.

"Impossible!" Yu yelled with irritation.

Tabe then took his turn and lunged at Izuku intent on eating him alive if he had to.

Izuku stood still as his teeth clenched around his arm, with a painful grunt. He stood his ground as he kneed the attacker hard against his crotch area.

"What!?" Yelled out the other two in shock on why Tabe couldn’t bite all the way through the guy's arm..

Tabe in pain, still trying to eat Izuku, kept biting down on his arm until suddenly Izuku stuck his other hand in his mouth and ignited his Dark saber with a stabbing motion followed up with a swing outwards.

Table head was cleaned off nastily as it was still attached to Izuku’s regenerating arm.

The other two were in shock at how easily their friend was killed, without mercy and more shocked by this new weapon. It reminded them of a lightsaber from that movie Star Wars.

Izuku turned to them and dashed forward with a battle cry.  
_____________________________________

**_  
Back with Overhaul._ **

"They're dead," Chrono said looking disbelievingly at the cameras.

"What?" Asked Overhaul who up till now hadn't paid this matter any mind as he was more focused on the test results before him.

"They're dead. He killed them in seconds." Chrono reiterated. “Fucking guy ripped them apart like fucking ants!”

"That bastard! He thinks he can fuck with us!" Mimic yelled, giving Izuku a nasty glare from the monitor.

Overhaul groaned. "God damn it. Send the rest of the team. Except for Shin. And Mimic get the serum just in case we need it. Also can someone watch over Eri, get as many available guards here"

_____________________________________

**Izuku**

As Izuku moved deeper into the base, a feeling he was being watched. The fact that he saw cameras Turing his direction only confirmed his suspicions.

He looked up to see another Yakuza, Deidoro Sakaki drinking away his sorrows.

"Hey! You're supposed to be getting Woozy...like me you mooootherrfuckker!" Slurred the drunk as he began to make his way over to a silent Izuku.

"It appears he is immune to your quirk somehow. Hmm how very bothersome indeed." Said a calm voice on the other side of the wall.

Suddenly Izuku was flung through a wall as the Yakuza member Rikiya Katsukame tackled him with all his strength, the large man drove Izuku through several walls.

In response, Izuku ignited his blade and plunged it deep in his back of the huge man causing him to throw Izuku off of him and into a nearby wall.

" **Ahhhhh**!" He yelled in pain.

Izuku got up with a limp in his leg, tossing a Semtex grenade at the hulking man however it was blocked by some kind of invisible force field causing it to explode in mid air.

"Impressive. But not enough." Said another Yakuza member Hekiji Tengari, his hand extended outwards.

Standing beside him was another huge man named Kendo Rappa.

"Well, are you going to do something?!" Hekiji asked, looking at Rappa with eyes squinted.

"No. This guy gives off bad vibes," Rappa said.

Hekiji scoffed. "Useless! I'll be sure to inform Overhaul when-"

**Smash**

The two men looked back at Izuku to see that he had broken through the forcefield with a single punch.

"What!" Hekiji gasped in horror.

”out of my way! He’s mine!”

Rikiya got back up and attempted to punch him but Izuku redirected the full motion of his punch and with his own strength slung the villain over his shoulder and into a wall.

Izuku gripped his saber and ignited it, the hissing sound sent chills down the others' spines as they could only watch helplessly as their comrade was getting tossed around like a rag doll.

Then in one fell swoop he slashed it across Rikiya body, the hot plasma cutting through his body like butter, bisecting him in half.

Hekiji staggered back. "Rappa! Do something!!"

Rappa shrugged. "Well looks like I have no choice"

Rappa grabbed Hekiji by the head and threw him at Izuku's feet.

"He’s all yours!" Rappa cheered with  glee.

"Why you! **Traitor**!" Hekiji yelled. "I‘ll see you in hell, Rappa yo-,"

He didn't have the chance to say anymore before his head was cleaned right off his shoulders.

"Finally!" Rappa said. "I was getting annoyed by the whole team work and shit, glad you Handle them for me!"

The man cracked his knuckles. "It's just me and you shit face! Why don't you lose the damn Saber so you can fight like a man!"

“Don’t regret it! I tend to forget my own strength” Izuku looked at his weapon before deciding to drop it. “Besides I guess an old bare knuckle fight would be good to blow some steam off,”

Rappa smiled. "Alright. Let's get this party started!”

Rappa charged.

Izuku immediately swerved to the left as a right cross rocketed towards his face, and back stepped to avoid a quick followup powerful left jab. Izuku ducked under a left hook, responding by quickly landing a left hook of his own to the jaw and a right uppercut to the chin, pushing the man back slightly. Rappa growled, his muscles expanded slightly as his shirt began to rip.

“Now it’s time to get serious!” Rappa charges forward once again, the Yakuza throwing blows. Each hit has Izuku slowly but surely pushed back, dug nearly past his knees into the ground from the force of the onslaught. Blow after blow, Izuku could feel his arms cracking and even breaking but his healing factor would regenerate them almost instantly each time. After a few more seconds of the onslaught it finally stopped, when the dust clears and reveals the pair staring one another down.

Despite blocking most of the punches and taking a few to the chest, Izuku stood his ground. His armor was surely broken as most of the padding was gone and his various straps ripped, his helmet slightly cracked. His muscles were swollen and sore but soon felt refreshed and new.

"Who the hell are you? You got a good quirk, that's for damn sure! No one ever goes two rounds with me!" The Yakuza cackles again, pointing a finger at the boy, "My name's Rappa Kendo! Call me Kendo, if you survive this!"

”....Izuku...." The boy states quietly, throwing off the shreds of his vest and padding. Removing his helmet as well to reveal his young face. Izuku held a crazed smile, Rappa was shocked to see not only a kid but a fucking kid being able to withstand his punches.

Izuku settles into a fighting stance, looking more sure of himself now.

"I guess you're not going to let me take out your boss before you're down and out, are you?" He asks, offering a sadistic smile. Rappa laughs even louder.

" **HELL NO**! I haven't had this much fun in a very long time! Round 2 kid!" The shockwave is definitely unexpected. Rappa freezes, fist locked tight against Izuku’s, staring at the boy in disbelief. "You…! Now you're gonna fight back, huh?! **JUST HOW I LIKE IT!"**

When Rappa speeds up, Izuku meets him. Their fists begin to blur into streaks of black and White blur. The ground dissolves into a hurricane of wind around the pair. Rappa blocked the followup right cross, and ducked under another left to deliver a blow to the gut. Two fast jabs were blocked, and he tried to close in on Izuku but was met with another hard jab to the face. He backed up again and dodged two more blows, shaking his head, vision was blurry as he staggered back a little.

But suddenly a thunderclap breaks across the room as Rappa goes down beneath a right hook from Izuku. When Rappa gets up and wipes the blood from his face, he begins to laugh again.

"Man… what… are you even… made of… Quirk like that… and you're just a brat…a damn kid..." Rappa barely steadies himself on his left leg, his form completely shattered, when he freezes entirely and glares at Izuku. 

With a burst of speed Izuku charged his knee into Rappa's face, blood spilled all over as Izuku followed up with a powerful left hook, pushing Rappa to the ground he straddles the dazed man. Left, right, right, left, head butt, right hook, left hook. Izuku pounded away without a care in the world, his bones cracked and rattled with each strike.

Rappa lay in a pool of his own blood. Bruises lining his body.

"You….are….strong…..alight." Rappa painted.

Izuku said nothing as he pulled out his trusty combat knife, the metallic steel glistening in the light. Waiting to be soaked with fresh blood.

Rappa laughed. "If this…..is how I go…...so be it!"

Without another word, Izuku plunged the blade deep within his neck, turning the blade outwards he sliced open his neck.

“Man that was beautiful” Izuku stood up from the dead body and went to pick up his Dark Saber until he was smashed against the head with a bottle.

He looked up to see that Sakaki was hanging from the ceiling with a drunken grin.

"Commme Onn Fight meee you-AHHHH!"

A bullet cut off his sentence as he fell to the ground, his body laid lifeless, a huge hole in his head as his brain was splattered all over.

Izuku walked away leaving four bodies behind in their own blood.

.

.

.

Izuku walked down the empty halls of Yakuza base. All the Yakuza who had been here went up to try and stop him and had been blown away.

As Izuku rushed further down the halls. He got this feeling of being watched once more.

"If you're going to make a move! Now would be the time you fucking stalker!." He yelled in annoyance.

Then the halls closed in in a rapid motion.

The entire section of the base closed in and attempted to crush him in one quick swoop.

Mimic's laugh echoed." **HAHA** ! You fucking little shit will be squished like a pancake! This is what you deserve for looking down upon us!  **DIE IN HELL!** !"

The halls closed in even further to the point where Mimic could no longer see Izuku.

Mimic laughed even harder, pushing more force into the walls. 

Until he saw orange and yellow sparks of light.

"What the hell?"

Then the light grew brighter and brighter.

And then an explosion filled out the entire hallway. The foundation shook and rattle and began to crumble as more explosions washed over the area, Mimic was consumed by this fiery death.

_____________________________________ ****

**Back with Overhaul** .

**  
BOOM!**

A large explosion shook the entire facility.

"Was that Mimic?" Asked Shin Nemoto, another member of Yakuza which now consisted of only three people. “Who the fuck are these guy’s! They are fucking literal monsters!”

Chrono nodded holding Eri in his arms."That probably means either Mimic killed him or-"

"Or I blew his ass up."

The three looked back to see Izuku standing there, his torso was bare, various third degree burns were healing up quickly. All that remained were his torn up pants and melted combat boots. He limped towards the Yakuza with a sadistic smile as his wounds finished repairing.

Shin wasted no time and used his quirk, confession. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the guy who's going to shove my hand down your throat," Izuku said without meaning to. “But you can call me Deku even though I hate the fucking codename!”

Must be his quirk. Or was this kid just crazy, was he immune to the confession quirk?

"Damn. I can’t tell if my quirk has any effect!!" Shin said not knowing Izuku was telling the truth. "But let's see if he's so tough after….this!"

The plague doctor pulled out a shotgun and fired a cluster of quirk erasing bullets at Izuku.

The erasing bullets penetrated Izuku’s body and exited from his back, his ribs splintered. Izuku stumbled backwards, coughing up blood he began to cackle up laughter as the bullet wounds began to heal.

“That tickles you bastard” Izuku begins laughing.

The room was dead silent as the Yakuza realized that the person in front of them was actually immune to their bullets.

"Well, it seems like you're going to be troublesome." Overhaul said, removing his gloves. "Chrono. Get Eri away from here. I'll deal with this trash personally."

Chrono nodded hastily and tried to run out of the room but Izuku was having none of this drama shit.

Izuku pulled out a throwing knife and with his enhanced strength threw it to be lodged deeply in Chrono's calf.

"What the hell!" Chrono shouted in pain as he fell to the ground, Eri crying in panic she curled up into a ball.

Chrono hushed his pleading, a faint but barely audible beeping was coming from his leg. He looked downwards to notice the blade that was lodge in his calf began to vibrate and hum.

“Oh shit” 

**Boom!**

An explosion sent Chrono’s body parts all over the area, blood and Brains splattered everywhere. A frightened Eri rocked back and forth in her position, covered in hot blood and organs. Poor girl has been through so much.

Overhaul tsked and touched the ground.

Suddenly the concrete floor beneath them disappeared and in an instant, it turned into deadly spikes that shot out and rammed themselves into Izuku's body.

However, they didn't actually hurt him as they all just broke the second they came near for him to slice them.

Izuku took out his Dark saber and swept the room, destroying the rest of the spikes.

However, Overhaul and his minions were nowhere to be found.

.

.

Something was very off.

For a few seconds, Overhaul would just disappear from Izuku's view only to reappear in a different spot.

Izuku looked down at the shotgun that the Yakuza used, an idea formed in his head.

They probably dropped it after seeing how useless it was against him. Bad move on their part, use their own weapon against them.

Izuku picked up the weapon and as he held it in his dominant hand. New weapon in hand Izuku went to kill Overhaul.

He didn't have to go far as suddenly the entire base began to shake and rattle with destructive vibrations.

He felt the base move upwards as if it was being lifted out of the ground.

Izuku summoned the rest of his strength bike and rocketed out of the Yakuza's base in record time just as it was leaving the ground.

Izuku burst out of the base and onto the streets with a slide across the concrete and looked up.

And in front of him was what could only be described as a monster from some cheesy monster movie.

Overhaul's top half was now fused with some kind of bird-like monster made of flesh, metal, and concrete and was the size of a skyscraper. His mask was fused with his face and if you looked close enough you could see several other masks on the monstrosity, each having a distinctive facial expression .

“What the fuck is this shit! How the hell does he get so damn big!” Izuku wonders as the beast seems to only grow in size and mass.

Overhaul looked down at Izuku and let out a monstrous screech.

" **RAHHHHHHH** !"

The hulking monster shot a black tendril the size of a building out from his body aiming at Izuku in an attempt to kill him right there and then.

Thinking quickly, Izuku pulled out the Semtex grenade in an attempt to blow this abomination out the way.

Until

**BOOM** !

The tendril was destroyed sending chunks of it falling to the ground but just as quickly as it grew back.

An attack Helicopter, **Bell AH-1Z** to be exact glided in front of Izuku, started to fire several missiles and the roaring of the minigun all aimed at the Overhaul’s mutated form. Izuku was confused but when a familiar smug face came into view explained so much.

“Hey kid! Need a ride!” Clyde pokes his head out from the side of the open cockpit, the engine is roaring but Izuku can read lips. With a nod Izuku jumped on the side of the right wing, extending his hand outward in order to catch an ear piece.

“Here we go!” Torino fires the stick upwards, evading four more tendrils aimed at the aircraft.

Torino ramped up and dodged another attack and started circling Overhaul.

“So what’s the plan!” Torino maneuvering through the onslaught of attacks from the monster.

“Keep shooting until he lays dead!” Clyde fires a rocket barrage at Overhaul’s backside with a battle cry.

  
  


_ ‘ He used his hands to move the ground, I wonder if his hands are the reason he’s able to generate his quirk? He need to use his hands to use his quirk! If I can get rid of his hands then he won't be able to regenerate.’ _

Izuku looked up at the enormous monster and at Overhaul's top half located at the very top.

_ ‘Now I just need to figure out how to do it’ _

Another tendril came down to try and squash them and Izuku got an Idea.

“Torino! Bring me along the Tendril! Keep firing and get the rest off my back!” Izuku yelled into the com link, They dodged the attack before Torino pilots along the concrete Tendril.

Then Izuku Jumped off and landed with an impact, Running along the Tendril. Clyde and Torino cleared a path for the daring boy who charged head first into the most critical danger. Tendril after Tendril kept trying to block Izuku from his goal but with the help of hot lead and explosives made his path more clear. With a mighty push in his legs Izuku jumped high into the air and landed on Overhaul's bottom upper half.

**Perfect**

It wouldn't be so easy though as the ground Izuku was running up was swarmed with more tendrils as they surrounded him.

Izuku took his Dark saber and flared it in a circular motion cutting down any tendrils that got in his way as he neared Overhaul's upper half.

Suddenly Izuku was in the air falling as the part of Overhaul he was running along on disappeared.

"Oh fuck!!"

Izuku fell and another tendril came and smacked him down further into a crater.

Overhaul sent more and more tendrils to pumble and crush Izuku into a bloody pile of mush.

Before he could attack with another, a massive explosion destroyed all the tendrils forcing Overhaul to have to regenerate in panic.

Torino unleashed a fury of bullets along Overhaul's face in order to distract the enraged beast, luckily it worked as Clyde fired several more missles.

.

.

.

In the crater Izuku started to slowly reform into one whole form. Large cuts and gashes had formed all over his body, as blood leaked everywhere below him.

_ ‘Climbing him isn't going to work! I need to find another way quick! A few more attacks like that and I'm done for….well not really but a boy can get tired.’ _

Izuku looked up at Overhaul and saw the helicopter circling around as it fired off deadly attacks.

**That's it!**

Izuku reaches around his back side, fumbling around in his fanny pack. Yes, Izuku owns a fanny pack in case of emergencies like this one. He searched for the device until he found it, pulling it out before his vision line.

The device shine nicely in the fiery sky, it was a wrist watch that would allow anyone to teleport from place to place without any complications except fucking up the calculation and you end up in another universe or timeline.

“Only in emergencies I can use this. Hope I don’t fuck this up like the last time” 

Izuku picked himself off the ground and concentrated on the objective at hand, strapping the watch on his wrist he typed away some settings and configurations. The device beamed and vibrates with life, several icons displayed before him.

“Here hose nothing….please work” with a push of a button, Izuku warped into nothing. Being thrown through a vast tunnel of blue light, stars and explosions all around as it became more violent and faster. He exited out, now falling in mid air. Right above a distracted Overhaul who seemed to look above at the wrong time and notice Izuku header for him.

Izuku dived to pull himself down onto one of the tendrils narrowly avoiding another one then he destroyed two more tendrils by slicing them with his Saber and destroyed another three incoming one’s.

In a last-ditch effort, Overhaul formed an enormous bird head and swallowed Izuku’s figure whole.

This didn't last however as a bright orange light leaked from the heads mouth and cracks formed all over it until it exploded leaving a cloud of red flames.

And from that cloud came Izuku's saber sliced Overhaul's waist in a clean cut.

And before Overhaul could react his entire top half was sliced off and flung directly at Izuku.

Overhaul and Izuku met in the middle of the air explosions all around them as debris and ash danced around the two falling men.

The last thing Overhaul saw was a lunatic’s smile and the last thing he heard was.

“Hey asshole! Give Satan my regards!”

Izuku opened his palm and Twirling the DarkSaber in his and released a massive onslaught of slashes upon the leader of the Yakuza to a bloody mess. The shockwaves of his strikes caused the body to blow up as blood blew everywhere in the sky.

Izuku let himself fall.

He hit the ground with a thud creating a smaller creator in the massive hole where the Yakuza base once was and he looked up as Overhaul's monster body fell apart and came crashing down.

Izuku's entire body hurt. He wasn't sure if it was emotional exhaustion or physical exhaustion but he really wanted to shut his eyes. Too bad his adrenaline was fighting him at the moment.

_ ‘Wait! What happened to the little girl! Fuck!’ _

_ _____________________________________ _

**  
With Eri.**

“Listen little girl I won’t hurt you. I’m with the Green haired guy, we're here to save you.”

She looked at Eri and walked up to the scared girl.

“No need to be scared, we’re here to protect you!" She said with a skip in her feet. Her skirt dances around her as she kneels before the girl.

Eri backed away slowly and closed her eyes in fear of the women getting too close.

“My name is Himiko Toga, this here with me is my buddy Dabi and Mr.Compass, we won’t hurt you. I promise" Himiko proceeds to move closer to Eri, the girl slowly starts to reach out to Himiko’s extended hand.

**Click click**

The trio plus a nervous Eri turned their head towards another side of the area, a large opening in the wall. Two men wearing combat gear walked through the hole and towards the group.

“Well what do we have here? Three unknown goons and one little girl.” Clyde smugly said as he gripped his riot shield closely against him.

“It appears they are after the girl as well, this could be a problem” Torino grumbled. Eyeing the three glaring people before him.

"You better stay back,” Dabi coldly says. "You wouldn’t want to get hurt would you?!"

"I must agree with my friend on this. Please run back to wherever you came from."

Himiko looked at Eri. ”Wait here would y’all. Don’t move.”

Without another thought Dabi sent a gust of hot blue flames at the Duo, Clyde with quick thinking used his shield in order to protect himself and Torino from the unexpected attack. The shield became hot to the touch as the flames began to slowly consume them.

“Fuck this is getting hot!”

“Shit! Who knew he had a flame quirk!”

Dabi channels more power into his attack as the huge fire begins to grow and become more deadly.

Suddenly 

A gunshot rang out, Dabi stopped his attack, clutching his shoulder in pain, he was punched square in the face. Propelled backwards into the wall, cracking the cement. Pushing himself off his comrades went to his side in aid.

“Damn those are some flames! Must be extra hot if they are blue” Izuku admires the remaining fire that was scattered all around. “Oh god what’s up with your face?”

Dabi glared at Izuku. The green haired boy was covered in dirt and dried blood, some of his wounds slowly closing up with others took a bit longer. He looked like shit, Mr.Compass became a little nervous as the Teen seemed too careless for comfort while Himiko had difficulty staying still. Her beating heart pounding against her chest as she admires the many scars and wounds the teen possessed. Such much violence and blood could make her just go into overdrive in any moment.

Izuku turned his gaze to the terrified girl who was quivering in fear in the corner.

“Hey guy’s, let me have the girl. After all I was here first and did most of the work. She’s my reward”

Returning his Focus to the trio who all glared at him for different reasons.

“Fuck you. You ain’t taking what’s ours” Dabi pushed forward, flickering his fingers as sparks danced around his hands.

“Or what Freddy Krueger? You gonna throw a tantrum you child molester?” Izuku questioned his innocent tone. His Dark Saber readied at his side, Torino and Clyde prepared as well to engage against the other two.

  
  


**Clap clap clap clap..**

  
  


Izuku and the others turned their head towards the direction of the sound.

The figure who was clapping came into view, Metal clicking across the ground. A person wearing a suit, mostly dark gray, silver, black and red in color, with slightly lighter legs and helmet. Both the coloration and the overall design of the suit seems to be made to resemble **“Doom”** , the Praetor Suit covers the Persons whole body, including the arms. the shape and curved of the metal suggested it was a female in that suit, the person wielding a Katana as it hanged on her side.

She was slowly walking towards Izuku, knowing he was the target. She just had to end his life to reign over the world and to please her employer.

But then happened something that Izuku wasn't expecting at all. His eye widened as he was shoved against the wall, a hand crushing his windpipe. Izuku couldn’t register what just happened, punching and kicking at the person was no use as he was hoisted into the air.

”Izuku!” Clyde and Torino rushed in.   
  


“How bothersome” The person turned and threw Izuku like a baseball at the two incoming men, ramming against his comrades the three feel against the ground harshly.

”After all these years we finally meet again.” The stranger pulled out her Katana and with a quick motion dashed forward with incredible speed and stabbed Izuku through the heart. The ground below the boy ruptured from the force as the ground rattled.

Clyde and Torino stared at their comrade with worry as they tried to once again help. But a fire ball blazed Torino into a nearby wall while Clyde was forced away by a Serious Himiko slashing at his riot shield.  
  


“Mr.Compass would you be so kind to get the girl out of here! Me and these two can handle these washouts” The women’s voice seemed calm but her posture was tensed.

With a nod Mr.Compass made his way over to Eri and without caring for her safety snatched her up and began to make a full blown sprint out of view.

”NO! Get back here yo-“ 

**“SHUT UP!”**

Izuku was silenced by a boot stomp to his face that was followed up with another and another. The women yanked her blade out and kicked Izuku away a seal meters.

”Get up you little shit!” The women readied a battle stance, her Katana drawn. Ready to meet flesh.

Izuku steadily rose up. He growled under his breath before taking a similar stance, activating The Dark saber. The hissing of the blade illuminated the teens pissed off expression.

“Who the fuck you think you are bitch? You so desperate to touch an underage boy?” He growled out.

”Seems you have a filthy mouth just like your grandfather.....disgusting” She charged in, jumping up into the air and delivering a vertical strike as it was met with a horizontal slash by Izuku’s saber. The two weapons collided with another and the unexpected happened, the blade from the katana seemed unaffected as sparks and heat began to fly.

”impossible...”  
  



	11. Mission complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets his ass kicked, luckily eri is saved.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Izuku roared as his Dark Saber clashed with the women’s katana. Outside of the war zone Clyde and Torino struggled to maintain a standing against their own opponents, the knowledge of Mr.Compress snatching up Eri distracted them at what’s at hand. Huge chunks of concrete are flung aside like matchsticks by the sheer force of the battle that the two warriors wage. Deep gouges are ripped into the ground as a series of thunderclaps seems to resonate in the fiery scene.

Clyde can merely gape in astonishment as he watches from a safe distance, having erected his Riot Shield around himself to protect from the mere shockwaves produced by the two as they waged war. He’s been part of major battles ranging from search and destroy to rescue but nothing like this has ever been so exciting, truly this was a blissful day to get out and blow some steam off, He thought. He ducked out of the way from another strike in the air, seemingly the blade was again aimed for his neck. He almost forgot the messy blonde hair, the sharp fangs, the ill-fitting school uniform, the deranged look in her eyes...The Highschool Girl was trying to kill him; fast, persistent and cunning. Displaying such remarkable hand combative skills with a combat knife plus the flexibility she possessed was truly overwhelming the hulking mass he was. He may have strength and raw brute force but he did lack speed and momentum unlike this girl who just kept running circles around him or at least tried. With his riot shield he blocked most of her never ending onslaught.

Clyde Growled, “Hey kid! Just fucking submit would ya! You’re just gonna tire yourself out if you keep bouncing around like a monkey” He said, smacking away another slash with his Shield.

Toga gasp, "Not a chance! I must taste your blood! I can sense a man of your stature must taste quite delicious!" Toga said, blushing creepily.

"You want to…..What?!" Clyde said in an intense voice.

"Oh just let me have it already! I want your blood and once I have it I’ll just move onto the Green haired boy, his blood must taste so sweet!" Toga said while tipping her head to the side. Glancing over to the pair who seemed engaged in a deadly dance of sword combat.

“But it seems Black Heart is being stingy as always” She smiled, baring her fangs. "But oh well I guess I can settle for you for now. You better be worth my time, I tend to get bored when my prey doesn’t fight back.”

She leaned forward slightly and threw her arm out to the side, her smile suddenly widened inhumanly, she rushed straight at him.

"Here I come~!"

Even with his enhanced abilities he barely had time to react as Toga thrust her blade directly at him, managing to get past his defenses. He dived to the side, feeling the sharp edge slice neatly through his padding and skin. A burning sensation filled his body, a warm trickle leaking down from his right shoulder. She'd got him, but it wasn't deep as he thought. A flesh wound, if even at that. He clamped his hand over the bleeding slit and leapt back, putting distance between himself and the grinning psychopath.

**"I got you, I got you~!"** She taunted, glancing at the knife only to let out a disappointed whine. The reason was obvious. Her weapon was so sharp and managed to cut through him so swiftly, barely any blood had time to cling to the blade and what little did had been shaken off by her own movement’s.

“Well I guess I have to go **deeper~”**

“Why do I always get the crazy one?” He sighed.  
_____________________________________

**Across the rubbish area.**

Torino, From the corner of his eye saw a blue spark. Before he could register what was going on, a line of blue flames came directly at him. He instantly jumped out of the line of attack. Blue flames, deadly and yet beautiful in color. Coming out from behind him was an annoyed Dabi. Torino felt somewhat at ease knowing that Clyde was doing well in his own fight. Izuku on the other hand seemed to be struggling. The green haired teen was getting manhandled, thrown around like some used ragdoll, Torino nearly dodged a fire fist to his face. This was no time to be distracted or worried about the other two, he would have time to do that after ensuring his own safety.

Dabi was attacking him relentlessly, not giving him any time to rest. Torino had been using his Dimensional Storage to protect himself when he wasn't able to dodge completely. Being able to pull out a riot shield of his own, he stood his ground but seemingly he was pushed back. Dabi unleashed jets of hot flames upon him, not leaving any time to rest. Torino had no choice but to use all his strength to combat against this hellish heat.

"You have an interest, quirk, being able to pull stuff out of your pockets. You’re like a real magician but sadly you’re gonna end up dead in this Act" Dabi said with a cruel smile on his face as he continued his onslaught of attacks. Torino now holding his newfound Argus Shotgun aimed at Dabi. Torino asked, "Well maybe if you weren’t looking like an over microwaved hot pocket then I could show you a proper magic trick if you put those flames away!." Seeing that his attack literally disintegrated before it hit the target, Torino clicked his tongue inwardly. "Fuck you, I’ll just burned through that fucking shield!" Dabi merely stated as he shot another blast of blue flame at him.

At this point, Torino was starting to feel a strain on his right arm. Pressing against the attack he could only defend so much of it but hopefully he prayed for the blue flame user would be reaching his limit. Seeing this as a chance to quickly end this, Torino decided to up his own fire power. Channeling his focus, mentally he internally prayed for luck to be on his side. He had to end this quickly and rendezvous with Clyde and Izuku.

With luck he used his quirk in order to summon a powerful weapon.

Suddenly Torino felt something was off, from the moment he activated his own high powered Flamethrower and Dabi dodging that attack, Dabi had stopped attacking momentarily. Torino decided to take a closer look at his enemy and what he saw stunned him. Dabi was shaking, his irises were shaking as well and his fist was balled up so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He basically seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, muttering curse words and tongue ties.

“He’s all dried up” Torino cheered.

Without warning, Dabi yelled and charged towards Torino with small sparks of blue flame surrounding his fist. 'Wasn't he reaching his limit? Damn so maybe he’s an actual fighter' Torino thought to himself as he shielded himself from the blue flames. He knew that Dabi's blue flames were stronger than his own flamethrower. He also knew that he was being pushed back but he had reached his limit with his Flamethrower so all he could do now was try to defend against those growing blue flames.

Torino must have tripped on stray concert debris because the next thing he knew, his back was on the ground with Freddy Krueger look alike on top of him. 'This is not good, fucking kid. Gonna make me have to kill you.' Torino thought as he looked around, hoping to see Izuku or Clyde but to no avail. Torino crossed his arms and braced for an attack and as predicted, Dabi started punching him without using his quirk. He must have reached his limit if he’s resulting in this close combat.

“Hahahaha. Look at you. Pathetic trash. What a joke!." Dabi stated as he continued to punch Torino. Looking up, Torino was surprised to see small flames flicking from Dabi's eyes and mouth.

_ ‘Is this kid at his fucking limit or what! Fucking Christ!’ _

Without waiting anymore, Torino managed to whip out a Combat Knife from the pocket of his attacker. Gripping the weapon he immediately plunged it deep within the younger males side, the blade penetrated flesh and bone. Following up, Torino suckered punch him in the nose causing Dabi to fly off of him with a sharp Yelp. Dabi vision was cloudy and blurry with all the tears but he managed to pick up traces of white and red. Blinking a few times, the tears obstructing his vision fell off and it was then when he realised that he was staring straight into the eyes of a glowing weapon. At this point, it felt like all time had come to a complete stop.

Torino stood above the petrified male, his Spark Shot in hand. He fired off a powerful modified bullet that struck Dabi’s chest, flickering a switch on his weapon he up the voltage of the device that was now implanted into the screaming blue flame user. Dabi screamed in agony as his body jolted with over 13.000 volts of electricity, frying his innards. He tried to crawl away but it only made it worse as another followed by another high voltage bullet shocked his body with unimaginable pain.

_‘Why do I always get the hard ass one’s’_ Torino thought, upping the voltage to maximum usage. His nose wrinkled, throwing his head to the side in disgust.   
  


“Oh fuck I think he pissed himself, Jesus Christ”

_____________________________________

**With Izuku**

Izuku was not having a great time so far, running around several columns, jumping and ducking through several burning obstacles. In an attempt to gain distance from this crazed armored personnel who was firing upon him with some sort of plasma cannon.

“Well aren't you a damn mouse, stop running and get your ass over here you fucking coward! I'll gut you like the damn pig you are!"

As her speech continued a golden array of bullets fired off into existence rushing themselves for the coming onslaught.

In an instant several bolts flew at Izuku all of which were either shattered or deflected by his Dark Saber. Testing her options Black Heart charged up a particularly large kinetic attack with her katana and launched it as a warhead. The explosion it caused proved to be ineffective as Izuku was revealed to be no worse for wear after the dust settled. Black Heart grew a stern expression underneath her helmet.

"Fine, I guess it will take more than flashy lights to bring you down." She growled, firing off more powerful concentrated bullets. With that the pattern of the array behind him changed to become more vertical and curved toward the ground. Even more than the first volley assaulted Izuku as each attack detonated on impact. When the smoke cleared the young teen could be seen standing in the center of the crater, his body held third degree burns all over but his person overall remained unharmed as his wounds started to heal.

“Well that fucking tickle. Listen lady you’re wasting my time here, I have a job to do and you’re fucking that up!” Izuku growled, flipping off the middle finger to make his point.

She either gasped or chuckled. Izuku couldn’t tell with that damn helmet she was wearing. “You Dare talk about me as a waste of time!!! You can’t even protect a helpless girl, oh and speaking of her she’s far away from here I could assure you on that” Walking forward through the smoke, a plasma cannon in one hand and a katana in the other. Izuku readied himself once more, he scanned the area and realized he was far away from his own teammates, he sure fucked up this time.

“Enough games! You’ll die here tonight!” She yelled

The combat between the two moved so fast that outsiders that looked upon the battle would show nothing but blue and green streaks soaring across the debris. Izuku was at a clear disadvantage, against Black Heart’s powerful projectiles he had to dedicate all his energy to deflecting certain death. Or at least not get fatally wounded but surely he would heal in a matter of mere seconds. In the short moments of rest between each barrage Izuku would rush at his opponent wishing with all his heart to pummel that stupid helmet inwards. Black Heart would not give him such an opportunity, every time The teen would close in she would jump to an adjacent concert and continue her furious assault. This process repeated itself for some unrecorded amount of time and the marks of the struggle were beginning to spread. Despite his efforts Izuku could not stop each and every 'Plasma Bolt’, bloody gashes littered his form, turning his nice tan skin into gastly purple in most areas. Breathing heavily, vision blurred he struggled to maintain his stance but more and more bolts penetrated and shredded his body as if it was paper. This painful experience plagued Izuku’s mind as he tried to rush in but once he did he was swatted away with the katana, once more he waited for his chance. 

“Listen lady. I don’t know if you know this but obviously I can’t die so easily. So stop wasting our time and leave me the fuck alone before I actually kill you!”

She'll deal with the situation by killing him after she's vented some of her frustrations. She turned, leaping out from her position, blade raised over her head, slamming it downwards on the teen.

"Geez," says Izuku, drawing back, pulling his Dark Saber before him. "Can't you give a guy..."

She slams her blade into his Plasma blade as he raises it just in time to block, her blow sending him back several feet.

"For fuck sake’s..." says Izuku as she continues to reign a barrage of attacks down upon his body. Though her helmet is in the way she glares at the boy, her lips pressed in a thin line as she attacks. He is not a boy, she thinks, he is a demon. A sick vile garbage who must be obliterated! Nothing more. Destroy it. Destroy this worthless lowlife insect!

"Hey.." Izuku yelped, trying to make distance from her as he leaps back, only for her to close that distance, keeping him within range of her attacks, as her blade swings at his body, trying to cleave his head from his shoulders. He is quick enough to block, but does not have the freedom to do more. She is far enough to strike with her blade, but too close for Izuku to properly counter strike with his weapon. She keeps it this way. He is just a demon, after all. One that will be soon removed from this world.

"persistent bitch...." Izuku mumbles, he raised to protect his face, giving her an opening at his side. Her blade slashes, tearing open his side, his hand going instinctively to cover the large wound, keep his insides within, as her blade slashes again knocking his Dark Saber aside.

"Shit..." he whispers, his knees buckling as he finds himself disarmed. "You're such a needy bitch."

He stares up at her, a soft grin on his face, but eyes fierce, looking upon her with anger. He growled viciously, a wounded animal just waiting to put out of its misery but sadly that in truth may never come.

She raises her blade and brings it down, the boy shutting his eyes in acceptance of his loss, there is always next time, he thought. Her blade meets flesh, cleaving it in two as metal rips through bone and tendon as if it were no more than old rotten wood, splattering her dark armor with its hot vibrant color. Izuku falls away from her, hitting the floor with a thud. She stares at his vacant eyes without any passion or feeling, simply feeling...empty. It matters not, she knew he wouldn’t be dead from this. She hates to admit such a blow wouldn’t end it, staring at the lifeless body only to soon realize her actions didn’t hold any real change.

She looks down at the boy, "Demon," and sneers, disgusted at his weakness. Why was it so easy, from rumors and talk he was supposed to be more fierce and warrior like but sadly she was disappointed. After all the years she trained and trained but for this to end so quickly was a shame.

“I guess I’ll just cut off his head and lock it underground forever” She aims her sword at him, her blade swinging wildly downward. Before impact with flesh her blade was smacked away by another, or at least she thought.

Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten, being rammed by what seemed like the weight of a freight truck. She was blown away from the fallen boy into several pillars before crashing against a wall.

Black Heart squints her eyes trying to push herself off the crater, finally she managed to regain her composure. Summoning her katana back to her she readied herself against the new enemy.

“You know you should always have you guard up” A voice called out through the smoke.

Her eyes widened in shock as the mist finally cleared up, only to see a blur of vibrant blue come at her from the shadows, the crystal like blade coming down across her torso, cutting flesh and bone open in one strike. It was Jinx, cladded in swat armor. 

Black Heart gasped in pain. “Who the fuck are you!?” She was shocked that the blade was able to slash through her armor like if it was mere butter, she became worried and backed away while clutching her wound.

Jinx winked, “Just your friendly neighborhood killer~” conjuring up a crystal spear, throwing it with all her power the projectile was launched through the air, the force beneath the traveling spear cracked the ground below as it skyrocketed upon Black Heart. No time to defend, the spear penetrates through her armor as it sinks deep into flesh, sinking deeper, splitting bone and tendon, but even as the woman falls to her knees, her strength waning, Jinx can see she will not perish from such a blow. 

“Well I guess this was my short lived victory”

“Fuck you! I will kill you I promise it!” She began coughing up blood, her helmet flooding with the iron taste and the growing rusted smell.

Jinx raises her blade, as she is about to bring down it is halted in mid-swing, stopping just at the neck of the armored female. A static nose coming off from her ear, barely audible words could be made out.

She groans under her breath, lowering her blade.

“Well it seems we found the girl. I guess I can count that as a win” jinx says, before Black Heart can say a witty comeback she was knocked out by a kick to the side of her head. “Why do I always get the vengeful ones”

_____________________________________

**With Eri**

“Hurry up! I don’t have all damn day you piece of shit” Mr.Compress yelled, dragging the poor helpless girl along with him. His mask was cracked, several bite marks were now exposed on his forearms. “Fucking little devil I outta kill for trying to escape, look at what you did to my arms!” He growled out, applying pressure to his hold which earned a pained yelp from Eri.

As they rounded the corner, Mr.Compress happened to run into a woman, roughly the same height as him but she was much broader, she barely even moved, while Mr.Compress was knocked flat on his ass. Eri on the other hand stumbled to the side, fear etched on her face as she looked up at the new stranger. 

"Wow that was easier then I had expected!." She said, bending over to where she looked intimidating to Eri. Eri opened her mouth to reply, when she heard, "Who the heck are you! Leave us alone, we have somewhere to be you old hag" Mr.Compress said, pointing a finger at her.

The Women looked about ready to explode, as she said, "Sorry, say that again?" She walked forward menacingly, cracking her knuckles. "The name is Rosemary not old had you fucking pansy ass bitch, want me to pull a rabbit out yer ass!” She jabbed a finger in his direction.

“Well sorry if the truth hurts!” 

Mr.Compress pulled a large fist back, before slamming it forward. Too slow, as Rosemary performed a back-wards hand-spring, getting out of the way. She crouched in mid-air, so when she touched the ground, she would be able to launch herself at the enemy. Mr.Compress looked surprised as Rosemary dodged the punch, even more so when She launched herself like a torpedo, bringing her elbow into the man's face, sending him stumbling backwards. His mask began to crack even further until it broke off into two pieces. Leaving his ski mask bare.

Rosemary chuckled, as the man lost his balance and nearly tripped. While trying to regain it, he had been waving his arms out. When Rosemary walked up casually and pinched the man's nipple through his coat, he grabbed it with both hands, shrieking, before losing all of his balance completely and falling to the ground. Rosemary turned and held out a hand for a frightened Eri, who was hesitant, when she yelled out, "Hey, behind you!" Rosemary turned just in time to get smashed in the face by a large fist.

The force of the blow knocked Her to the ground entirely, the well dressed man standing up smirking at his succession. She wiped the blood off her peach skin-colored lips, as the wound slowly closed. Looking up at the man, before saying, "Well well well, looks like I bled a bit. But you punch like a girl." She said smirking. Mr. Compress narrowed his eyes, before running at Rosemary again, already pulling a fist back.

She got up and ran forward, jumping, but rather than elbow the man again, she grabbed onto his shoulders, and used the force of the jump to swing her around to the man's back. As she was falling, she aimed her feet just right, so they slammed into the back of the Mr.Compress knee's, forcing him to the ground. He let out a cry of pain as Rosemary removed her feet and stepped on the ground. "You scream like a woman." She said, pulling her own fist back and slamming it into the guy's face, knocking him out cold. As he crashed against the ground, a bunch of blue marbles flew everywhere from the inner pocket of his coat. 

Rosemary shook off her fist, the punch kind of hurting her a bit. She turned her gaze to the terrified girl who was now freed of This nightmare and quivering in shock.

She walked up to the girl and crouched down beside her.

"Hey kid, you ok?" 

Eri squinted her eyes and where the woman held Genuine Concern.

Eri was traumatized as it was and this whole day was just one big nightmare, from flying bodies to a huge monster. She settled for nodding her head before covering her head.

"Good."

And with that Rosemary scooped up the girl and proceeded to make a run for it.

Mission complete.

Technically

_____________________________________

**With Izuku. Hours later**

_ Izuku was back his the house sitting on his sofa. _

_ "What?" _

_ Izuku looked around and got up. _

_ He walked into the kitchen and there he saw his mother. Working away inside the kitchen like she never died. _

_ " **MOM**!" _

_ Izuku started running towards her but before he could even make it two steps before he heard something. _

**_Blood!_ **

_ Izuku looked behind him and saw that his footsteps left a trail of blood footprints. _

**_"No! No No No No!"_ **

_ It was then Izuku noticed his body bleeding from all over from various cuts and gashes _

_ Cracks split upon the walls of the house, mold engulfing the house followed by a thick growing black smoke. _

_ But Inko continued cooking like nothing was wrong. _

**_"Mom run!"_ **

_ Izuku reached out to grab his mother but the second he touched her she disintegrated into ash. _

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ **

  
  
  


**Back in the real world**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Izuku awoke with a jolt shifting violently in his sheets.

He breathed heavily, covered in a layer of sweat. Heart was pounding so hard in his chest it felt as if it were going to explode.

He frantically looked around the room and realized that it was just a nightmare.

Except it wasn't really.

His mother was still dead. And it was still his fault.

Tears started rolling down his face as he began to cry, raising his arm over his eyes to wipe the flooding tears.

A soft coughing caught his attention. Halting the waterworks.

"Having another Nightmare?"

Hana suppressed a trouble frown at the boy’s state, it was hard for her to deal with the fact that the boy frequently wakes up with nightmares of his past. Especially when those Nightmares involve Inko.

Izuku wipes away his tears and stares up at her with tired eyes. A small smile on his face.

"Ah, Hana. Now that you’re here I guess you can tuck me In properly, I do like a bedtime story with a glass of milk before I go to sleep."

Said woman huffed in amusement. The bed creaked as she plopped on its edge. This boy... she knew his joking was only a shield for the pain he’s dealing with. Very typical when doing this line of work. Hana decided there was no harm in starting up a conversation to pass the time. She asked, "How are you doing?"

Izuku stayed silent for a moment. "Ah... I'm fine, I guess? It's nothing serious. I just got my ass handed to me by some Women in fucking armor. There were only a few holes throughout my body, though as usual I healed like a charm."

Hana made a sound of understanding. After a beat of silence, she decided to ask, "Any Idea who that woman was? Do you recognize her voice or anything at all?”

Izuku once again took his time to gather his thoughts. "Well If she’s a person that knows me and holds a grudge, I mean she stabbed me through the heart. Hmmm…..to be honest I really don’t remember any people I hurt in the past…..." he admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Well luckily for you Jinx was able to save you in a nick of time from becoming some type of torture doll. Seems that mouth of yours comes a long way" she teased.

He blushed. “Shut up, took them long enough to show up anyways”

She chuckled and ruffled his hair.. "Yeah but at least Rosemary was able to capture the girl without further complications, furthermore Torino came out the less unharmed with only a broken arm while Clyde…….well let’s just say he’s going to need to wear a face bandage for a couple of days because the crazy blonde chick really carved him up. " Hana grinned.

He let out a laugh, which caused some blood to escape his mouth. He didn't mind though, he was genuinely surprised. Pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t the only one he got his ass kicked.

Hana slapped him on the back. "Hey, hey, hey! Don’t go off staining the sheets now" she smiled, standing up she walked to the door and opened it. “I almost forgot a certain someone wanted to thank you” She proceeds to leave the room.

Izuku's eyes lifted to land upon the small girl, her silver hair was tied into a ponytail, showing off her single horn. Instead of those torn rags she previously wore, now wore bright pink Pj’s with various animal prints all over. Izuku has to admit she did look very adorable and he just wanted to run up and pinch those chubby cheeks.

The girl didn't say anything instead choosing to just remain quiet, shifting nervously on her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Izuku said gently. "I was assigned to save you from that place you know."

The girl looked at him confused but slightly thankful. "W-why? I'm a monster! I didn’t deserve to be saved."

Izuku remembered what Chrono's real intentions were with this girl; he could imagine the immense abuse she must have gone through to believe his lies.

Those bastards! They tortured a little girl and called her the monster! No they did much worse they actually made her believe she was a Monster! 

Putting aside his anger, Izuku approached the little girl.

"You are not a monster." He told her.

Eri eyes widened as these were the first kind words she had ever received. "But! But they said-"

Izuku cut her off. "Those were bad people. They hurt and stole from and killed innocent people. Nothing they said about you was true. You have a gift, a gift that should be cherished."

More tears spilled out as she couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her.

"But-"

"No buts!" Izuku said cutting her off again. "Do you know why you’re special?"

Eri shook her head no.

Izuku smiled at her gently. "Because despite all the bullshit you’ve been through you’re still standing. Plus deep down I know you’re a tough kid with a big loving heart”

Eri cried. She was so confused but at the same time slightly happy which due to how rare happiness was for her confused her even more.

Her horn started to extend and her body started glowing green.

Izuku instinctively wrapped his arm around the girl to comfort her.

Eri realized what was happening. If he touched her he was going to get hurt or worse.

"Wait!" She cried but Izuku's arms had already made contact around her small body.

And then it happens as Izuku starts to gush blood from reopened wounds he previously received.

Eri panicked partly because she was touching him and thought he was going to disappear and partly because his blood was spilling all over her new clothes.

But she quickly realized something was off. He wasn't disappearing and he never cried out In pain or agony, his hold onto her only slightly tightened but it was warm and comforting.

Izuku realized he was a bloody mess all over again and had also freaked out a little but he saw that the girl calmed down in this unusual situation.

_‘So this is her power? Now actually seeing and experiencing it first hand I gotta say it’s painful asf….damn thank god I have a healing factor’_ Izuku thought, he went all in and hugged her with everything he had as Eri for the first time felt a gentle touch, besides Rosemary the women who just recently bathed her and provided theses clothes. But this was a different kind of feeling more of a damsel in distress while the heroic knight comes in and saves her.

She cried. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. All her fears and pains she let loose in Izuku's comforting embrace as the two glowed green.

After about half an hour Eri started to calm down and the green glow faded. This caused Izuku to return back to his usual self, despite him being soaked with his own blood.

"My Curse." Eri sniffed. "It didn't work. You're still here!"

"Curse?" Izuku asked.

"My quirk," Eri answered. "Overhaul said it was a curse. A disease that should be put to his personal use."

Izuku clenched his teeth. "Well, he is a liar, besides he’s dead now so his opinion doesn’t or never holds any value……. It's Eri right?"

Eri nodded.

"Well, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Eri. What is your quirk?"

Eri looked at him fearfully. "It's….Overhaul said it rewinds people. I….I made my papa disappear using it."

Eri started to cry again as Izuku became silent.

_‘Rewinds people? So that’s what it is, Does it make them younger? She said she made her father disappear so I guess so? Or worse, does it go so far back to making them actually disappear? That is a dangerous quirk….but still, no one let alone a little girl deserves this.’_ Izuku shook his head and tightened his embrace.

"Eri, Did you do it on purpose?" Izuku asked her.

Eri looked up at him, fear still present in her eyes. "N-no...it was an accident."

"Then it's not your fault," Izuku said, patting her on the head.

"What?" Eri looked at him confused. Why didn't he see the monster in her? She still couldn't understand.

"All children your age have problems controlling their quirks. It's not your fault Eri, without guidance or help then these things tend to happen."

Eri looked at him like he had five heads and asked. "Why?"

This time it was Izuku's turn to be confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me!?" Eri cried out.

Izuku looked at her confused before putting on a kind smile. "Because you deserve it, I can tell you haven’t been shown any ounce of love in a long time. Feels good right?."

Eri didn't know how to respond. No one had ever been nice to her. At least no honestly. This person. He was so nice and understanding and on top of that, a Knight nonetheless.

Eri clung onto him not letting go for dear life in fear that this was all a dream and Overhaul was still alive and the boy would disappear, a dream?.

No this was reality.

Eri sunk her head into his chest and muttered a thousand thank yous.

Izuku's heart melted at this and he picked the girl up and held her in his arms.

"You must be hungry, Let's see If I can find you something to eat" His stomach growled in acknowledgement. “And some grub for me as well” he laughed softly.

Eri giggles but stops when she notices the real damage that her clothes have just been through, soaked in another person’s blood. “Before we get something to eat can we at least take a bath and change of clothes?”

_____________________________________

**Some time later**

After a hot shared bath between the two, they changed into fresh clothes and now they made their way to the kitchen. It was three in the morning and only a few were awake. Rosemary was up watching her early morning Spanish drama while her brother laid on the cold wood floor next to her, doing stretches it seemed. Eri smiles and waves at the women who returned it back with a wink, seemingly she became shy around Torino and decided to hide behind Izuku’s leg. The man paid no acknowledgement to the girl as he focused more on his stretches.

Making their way into the kitchen.

Now it wasn’t a fancy looking kitchen but it did have the necessities such as a refrigerator, a stove, a few pantries, and a sink. As well an island table that was used for cutting or serving food.

Luckily since the house they lived in housed six people who all have big appetites as the refrigerator and the pantries were stocked with all kinds of food, snacks and drinks.

Izuku made him and Eri like six sandwiches each because they were both really hungry and that was all Izuku had the energy to make, plus he did find bags of chips from a variety of different flavors.

Izuku accidentally cut himself with the knife as he sliced himself another piece of ham, his wound started to heal instantly as Eri watched.

She stared in amazement with a hint of curiosity.

After their meal Izuku took Eri and put her down in the bed, a spare room located next to his. "Alright, I know you're tired so just go to sleep. I'll be in the other room."

"You promise you'll be here when I wake up?!" She asked.

Izuku gave her a smile. "I promise.".

Izuku turned to leave but Eri grabbed his shirt before he could leave.

"C-could You sleep with me tonight? Please?" She asked fearfully.

Izuku looked at her for a moment before nodding.

Eri moved over and Izuku crawled into the bed.

Immediately Eri nestled herself into his chest holding him tightly.

Izuku noticed she still looked slightly afraid before realizing the problem.

She's afraid of the dark.

Without another thought, Izuku turned the night lamp next to the bed. 

“Thank you” Eri's fears eased as the girl slowly drifted. “Hey...I-Izuku...what’s your quirk?” She asked, drowsiness slowly overtaking her.

Izuku smiled “I have a Healing Factor…….meaning I can’t so die easily”

And for the first time, a genuine smile formed on her face.

“That’s so…..cool…I’m so happy….that you didn’t disappear….” she finally drifted off.

Izuku stares at the ceiling above. His smile turning into a frown, _‘Disappear? I guess I’m the first person that survived her quirk…..I’m glad I can give her hope. Poor kid…..’_ And so he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Another Day

**Next Day 9AM**

It was a normal day, the birds were chirping and they were squirrels causing chaos around the neighborhood during this fine morning. In particular the housing of The Rejects was especially lively for being so early in the morning. Sounds of banging and shuffling were ringing throughout the walls of the house and all were coming from the kitchen. 

"No that's the wrong seasoning! You can't put lemon pepper on the damn eggs like that" Hana screams bloody murder at a stubborn Jinx who in retelation dumped more random colorful spices into the pan full of scramble eggs. War was brewing in the kitchen as it acted for a battlefield setting for the two women who were competing among each other in a bout of breakfast.

"If You have a problem then I suggest you order take-out then because this is how I like my eggs!"

The sound of a pan being thrown across the kitchen echoed like bullets hitting the concrete. "I do have a problem you tastelessness bitch!"

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"** Jinx's accent started to come out as her words became slurred with anger.

**"YOU HEARD ME! CLEAN YOUR FUCKING EARS!"**

The two women then proceeded to lunged at the other with the intent of killing the other in order to prove a point. A meaningless argument but Clyde didn't complain because after all seeing two barely dressed women throwing hands was indeed a very attractive sight to see.

.

.

.

.

.

At the moment Torino and Rosemary were watching something on the television. Rosemary was talking with someone on the phone about whatever they may be discussing. Torino was laying down on one of the couches watching the T.V. Screen, becoming invested in the moving figures as they moved in blinding lights of speed, a typical Cartoon about powerful teenagers fighting crime and evil around the world. Rosemary rolled her eyes at her brother's childlessness as the grown man performed weird and embarrassing poses along with the show's characters.

The only one who wasn't in the area was Izuku, who was still sleeping in his room.

____________________________________

**Hours Later**

***Beep* *Beeeep* *Beeep* *Beeeeeeeep***

The annoying buzzer from the alarm was crawling into his wonderful murderous dreams, causing mayhem throughout his brain, he opened his eyes and found that beeping noise, that loud aggravating noise that seemed to rape his ears dry.

The blinding light from the window was like god himself sent a holy beam of purity, drilling into his eyes as he attempted to find the damn alarm clock that he had knocked to the floor at some point during the last few seconds or was it longer? His eyes finally focused and he noted the time, 1:40 PM.

"It's one already?......When did I fall asleep last night? Damn I must have been tired.." Rubbing his sore eyes he layed back down to his original position, seemingly ignoring the small hand gripping his shirt in a tight ball, the silver hair tickling his face and the hot breath licking at the back of his neck. Was that snoring he was hearing?

"Wait....it's One! Oh crap!"

Then it finally dawned on him, he was late, not just late but super late that if he didn't move his ass he would be in deep shit. Oh but wait the girl, he turned to face the smaller figure. Eri was laying in a very awkward position as she was sprawled all over the place, snot bubbles were being blown from her nose. The sight was indeed adorable but he had to make this quick decision in order to succeed the objective. He pushed back the tangled sheets and jumped out of the bed after he made sure to discard his shirt behind as the girl clutched it for dear life, he began searching for his cellphone at the same time, then when he finally found it the battery was long dead so he quickly placed it on the wireless charger and made a dash for the the bathroom. A quick shower and a swipe of the toothbrush to his front teeth only as he rushed to throw on his clothes, hoping he wouldn't get blown up by Mina on their first technical Date?

He stopped before the mirror and examined himself over. "Well don't you look handsome you tiger" he purred before finishing his belt.

He grabbed the semi charged cell from the charger, his wallet and made his way down stairs in a rush. He didn't realize a pair of small feet were on his tail rushing behind him with tears spilling on the floorboards.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Jinx whined. "This is so boring. Isn't there anything we can do for the day?"

"Like what?" Clyde questioned, finishing his fourth bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, there isn't really anything to do. Most places are super packed this time of the day." Rosemary stated as she handed Torino his phone back, the funny video of the cat playing the piano was still playing.

Before anyone else could comment the sounds of footsteps quickly approaching drew in their attention. Everyone turned their heads to see none other than their green haired leader, Izuku, moving towards the door with a sense of urgency. They hadn't seen the boy all morning, usually he would be among the first to awake and start a morning training routine followed by humping Hana's leg for breakfast.

But that wasn't the real surprise, Eri seemed to follow him in every step he made. Poor girl looked ready to burst into tears and to make it more painful as it was that eve the teen didn't seem to know she was behind him.

"Hey you guy's! Y'all missed breakfast this morning." Hana inquired.

"Sorry Hana, I'm kinda in a hurry. I'll see you guys later.............wait.....y'all?" He started with confusion, Hana gestures with her head to look behind him.

With a quick spin on his feet he was met with a red puffed face Eri, tears leaking from her swollen eyes.

"Eri? What's wrong! Are you ok?" Immediately going in to comfort the sobbing girl, pulling her into a tight hug he began to calm her down, the small arms wrapped around his neck and only got tighter with each second.

"Hey it's ok.....I'm here......what's the matter?"

After a paused minute she finally looked up to him.

She bit her lip "You were leaving me....i....thought...you wouldn't come back.." She finished weakly.

Before he could say anything Hana came around with a warm smile.

"Hey he's not leaving you, I'm sure Izuku is going somewhere with his lady friend. If I remember correctly today was the day, I'm sure he's just running late since you guys did sleep in" Hana ran her fingers through the soft locks of Eri's hair. Surprising herself even when she turned and acknowledged the women with a frown, tears began to threaten to leak once again. She needed to think fast.

Oh wait! An idea formed in her head.

"Hey why don't you attend along with Izuku? I'm sure he and his lady friend will enjoy your company."

Izuku's face scrunched up.

Eri gave her the widest Smile.

Hana laughed at his misfortune.

The other's grind evilly.

Damn.  
___________________________________

**The Mall, Sometime later.**

Excuse me... S-Sorry...I apologize....excuse us coming through"

Izuku Midoriya quietly apologized to just about every person he moved past, though most of them didn't even seem to notice him or the Young girl he was dragging behind. The Teen looked somewhat anxious as he hurried along, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of people around him. Looking back, Eri seemed to feel the same as she kept her head down and did her best to keep up to his pace. He had to admit she did look adorable in her new outfit, surprisingly Rosemary and Hana went shopping last night in search of all types of clothing for the girl.

Wearing simple buttons overall, long white sleeve with polka dots, black sports hat that let her free her tied up ponytail. But what was most noticeable was her bright red sneaker shoes that flash in colorful light with each step she took.

"...Ah!" A bit startled by bumping into someone, Izuku came to his senses. The sound he made managed to get Eri's attention, who looked up from the floor to see.

"Hey watch your step punk!" A large man growled viciously down at the pair, balancing several designer bags in his arms. He didn't look so pleased and seemed to wait for an apology of some sort but to his surprise Izuku just pushed passed him and guided Eri along with him.

They didn't get too far

A firm hand to his shoulder halted Izuku's movement "Aren't you gonna say you're sorry! Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." The man's cold, steely voice was calm, but forceful, impressing the seriousness of the situation upon the duo.

Izuku glanced into the red eyes of the tall man towering over him, the piercing gaze shooting rage through every nerve in his body. His grey hair was neatly combed back, his dark suit pressed and sharp, and the umbrella he carried was definitely designer made. This man was one of gravitas and means. Yet, the sick and disturbing smile he had on his face as he leaned down was one of a crazed or disturbed person, seemingly his focus switched over to Eri as his gaze lingered longer on her.

"Listen pal" Izuku started, brushing his large hand away from his shoulder and pushing himself away. He guided Eri behind his back to shield her view. "I don't have time for your tough antics and it ain't my fault a large she hulk like yourself takes up the whole damn space of the walking isle."

The man glared at him in silence for a second and then sighed heavily, shaking his head, "You're Dead Meat!." He gestured with his outstretched hand, the other with quick speed he cocked it back and slammed it forward aimed for Izuku's face.

The growing crowd around the two held in their gasps, some wanting to intervene and others just waiting for a good show.

"I am sorry for this, but you give me no choice, you asshole." Izuku said as the man attacked. Giving a small push to Eri he moved the girl back, redirecting his focus. Izuku dodged the attack with ease, tossing The man to the ground.

The man cursed colorfully, throwing a punch, aimed at Izuku's head. Izuku hit him with an enhanced punch, and the gray haired went backwards into a wall. He coughed, his sneer deepening.

**"YOU LITTLE SHIT** " He roared, charging forward, **"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"**

Izuku sighed "Why do I always run into the assholes"

____________________________________

**With Mina**

"Where the hell is he,"

Humming to herself, and finding herself wondering just where the hell Izuku was anymore, Mina sat on a bench on her own, kicking her feet back and forth in an in vain effort to find some kind of amusement in her total boredom.

She knew he was on his way as he sent his location to her phone, a new feature to their Iphones that came in a recent manufacturing update. It came in handy at times. She rechecked his last location and the gps said he was 5 minutes out but that was almost 15 minutes ago.

She'd sent him a few text messages, but it seemed like his phone was set to silent or vibrate mode whenever he received a text. Normally he would answer rather quickly to any messages that he received, since he checked it regularly enough to get updates on the various updates regarding Heroes in the media. But apparently he just wasn't checking his phone right now. Had it died? Is he ok? Unlikely. Izuku was the type of person to make certain that his phone was good to go before heading out, making it seem improbable that that was the case. Maybe he'd just forgotten to charge it? Or did something happen to him along the way? What's going on?

Mina rose to her feet. "Let's see if he's around here, he might have gotten lost." Any longer, and Mina felt like she was going to go a little crazy waiting for Izuku to show up. Slinging her bag over her shoulders, she glanced around the place, checking to see if she could catch a glimpse of him beforehand. "Where do I even start,."

Just then a group of security officers ran past her in a hurry. All with a look of edge across their faces, they spared no glances to passing by others.

Mina picked up some chatter among themselves and several words caught her attention.

"Green haired teen," Mina repeated slowly, her hands shaking. Did she hear correctly? No it couldn't be, what the hell did he get himself into? No it couldn't....could they be talking about. "Izuku?"

Without a second time to waste her pace began to quicken. By this point she was hot on the trail of the group of security guards, following each sharp turn they made until they came across a large crowd forming around something.

Mina couldn't hear over the large cheering and booing of the surrounding people as most of them were recording what seemed like an altercation. Yelling and screaming were shot back and forth as the sounds of fists slamming against flesh echoed throughout the area.

"Excuse me, sorry can you move!" Mina pushed passed the people, doing her best to keep up with the large guards who also were having difficulty reaching the front. 

Pushing past the last person out the way she was met with the sight of everyone's attention, despite the Security guards intervening, it was a clear image of a broken nose Izuku who dodged a kick aimed for his head as he contoured with his own right hook which connected across the larger males face. But it didn't seem to affect that much as he charged in once again, it wasn't long before the security guards surrounded the two. Tackling the larger man and holding down Izuku to the ground.

That's it

"Izuku? What the - What the hell?"

The altercation stopped for a second as soon as Mina came into view, with the clearest look of shock on her face. A smile was imprinted onto her lips, clearly happy to have found the boy, but her eyes showed that she understood what was going on now, and that she was in disbelief at what she was seeing, all in one.

Why was she here? Izuku quickly figured out that she had come looking for him - damn it he must have been so damn late. Figures she would get impatient and go look for him in the mall, these turn of events were too much.

"Damn...."

____________________________________

**Hours Later: local Restaurant**

Today was not such a great day for the moment. Since the incident at the mall it all came to the conclusion of Izuku and Eri being now banned from the Mall. Much to Mina's protests but it was either that or having the authorities involved with the situation, with a pale face Izuku accepted the first option. And to make it known they even took several photos of him and displayed them to the Wall of Shame or so what the security guards call it.

Izuku felt ashamed for these turn of events, more for the fact that Eri seemed traumatized and Mina being worried beyond imagination. Fourtenly, The pink girl decided to save the day with the idea of eating at a burger joint nearby, Eri seemed to perk up at the mention of Sundaes and Ice Cream on their menu.

And so here they were. Two teens and one child all awkwardly sitting down while waiting for their meals to be brought.

Izuku smiled as Eri drummed her hand on her knee while she colored on the kids Menu, she looked relaxed and yet she kept shooting glances at Mina with mild curiosity.

"So..........care to explain to me again what exactly happened? I didn't really understand the situation when you were yelling back and forth with the security guards" Mina asked with a small smile, she reached for his hand on the table. Rubbing her thumb over his already healed knuckles, weirdly it brought comfort to him.

Izuku stared blankly at his classmate before nodding his head. "That dude was being a prick because I accidentally bumped into him even though I already had apologized for it. It's like he wanted me to bow on my knees and kiss his boots."

"And so you decide to throw it down in a public area," Mina responded as she placed her other hand below her chin as she leaned forward. "You're such a Hothead, but I'm glad you're ok........as for the cutie over there." She gestures to Eri, the girl hides behind her Menu.

Mina's gaze then turned to Eri. "And who might you be?" She asked.

"M-My name's E-E-Eri......Ms.Pretty Lady," Eri said, who was just as nervous as a butterfly at an only Bee party.

"My goodness," Mina said as she reached over and began rubbing Eri's head, "what a cute name for such an adorable Kid!" Mina's adoring nature caused Eri to calm down a bit and smile up at the man. "And what's your connection to this Mochi?" She asked.

At this, Eri perked up and swiveled to look at the green haired teen. "Brother......he's my Big brother! My knight in Shining Armor." She said as she pointed to Izuku with the biggest smile on her face.

Mina turned her gaze from Eri as she looked at teen, who had a deep blush on his face and was sweating profusely. "Oh my," Mina said as she placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh, should i be jealous? I guess you have more than one princesses huh, pervert."

**"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO, I-I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"** He cried out in embarrassment and shock as he waved his hands back and forth and he turned red as bricks. Eri looked up at Izuku in confusion as he tried to explain.

**"IT'S JUST THAT...!"**

"I didn't know you were into little girls!"

**"NO SHE'S MY SISTER I SWEAR!!"**

He stopped, however, when he heard Mina laughing. "I know, I know," Mina said through chuckles. "You're such a sensitive bundle of joy! It was just too easy!"

"Besides I didn't know you had a sister. You didn't mention it."

' _Not cool_.' Izuku thought as they felt like he had died a little inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but here's your meals" Saved by the Bell, finally the waitress is here with their orders. Izuku began digging into his meal, Mina only smiled more noticing his nervousness creeping up again. It was cute, she thought.

____________________________________

**In the Distance**

"Fuck this, can't we just head in there and just kill the bastard!"

She was always this way... aggravated. It's like she hated the world and everything in it. She clearly wasn't acting like herself. It made him wonder what was really going on with her, a bad relationship, her show being canceled? He was still clueless. He wants to know what was wrong with her, and what he can do to help. "Maybe this can help us." Twice said to himself as he pulled up to the place they were supposed to stake out. 

"So...." He trailed, "Anything new?"

"Nope." She said bitterly. "How about you, had any chance with Toga?"

"Nope. Just busy with shit and besides she's too....how do I say.....a free spirited young woman who can't be contained."

"Ok Mr.Poetic.........."

"Hey, I'm trying ok. It's just not that Easy besides I'm going through life issues as well" He sighed.

"Still not an excuse, you have been crushing on her for almost two years now. Make your move or I will."

"You're such an ass Black Heart"

"At Least I give you the only advice in your pitiful life."

"Sadly I can't argue with that."

They were near the restaurant. Their car was nestled between other parked cars, luckily trees over them to block the sun beaming light. They were watching the glass throw and having a perfect sight of Izuku and the two other occupants.

"Well at least we know that Eri Girl is still up for grabs.......didn't know he had a girlfriend either." Twice said almost bitterly, jealousy in his words.

"Yeah, just another leverage against him. It's just too perfect" The women grinned madly, not taking her eyes off the pink alien girl.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Great." She said sarcastically, looking away over at him. "Where are you supposed to go?"

"I was a Boy Scout; I know how to make use of the outdoors." He said getting out of the car. "I'll be back."

"Better not pee behind the dumpster you might catch something if you know what I mean" She said in a mocking tone.

"I should be able to avoid that on my own but thanks anyway." He said walking away with a flipped finger.

"Fuck!" she said out loud to an empty car. She was so frustrated, and she didn't know why. But deep down she knew why, it was painful to relive such memories of past trauma especially when the source of it was mere meters away eating at a fucking restraunt with no care in the world. Laughing up a storm when the pink chick decided to do a funny dance, this was unacceptable.

"That Motherfucker will pay......I'll make him....pay."

"I'm Back." He smiled getting into the car. He smiled at her, she was getting crazy. "Are you ok Black Heart, you seem a little flustered?" he said, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Anna." She corrected him with a growl.

"Okay". He said, taking off his sweatshirt, leaving him with just a white beater.

"What the fuck you doing." she said, she quickly turned away. "You better not undress you fucking perve!"

"Relax I just need to change my sweatshirt; it's getting a little too hot with the AC unit out in this car." He said reaching into the backseat "I keep telling the boss to upgrade but he's too damn cheap. Shit I might as well just steal one and use it"

"I wouldn't disagree with that. Besides it might woo Toga with you being a "Bad Boy"," She said looking out the window, her attention drawn to a couple of pigeons dancing around. "Maybe you will finally grow a pair,"

"Whatever," He said, rolling his eyes and texting away on his Phone. "Asshole...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m a huge fan of Marvel and Anime, so I combined both great stories into one. I do have a Wattapad, Toxic_Overlord29. Check it out and it’s the same as this story. I hope you enjoy and read it all the way through. I love criticism and it’s much welcomed.


End file.
